To The Sky
by Hume
Summary: [AU] {Chapter 10 & Side Story} Cloud's a mercenary sent to kill Princess Aeris, but literally saved her and went on a journey along with the pirates of the airship Highwind. But what started from a simple rescue mission led them to something bigger.
1. prologue: a princess and a mercenary

_final__ fantasy vii and all its characters © squaresoft, inc._

**a/n  
**Well, I'm bound to do an excessive editing. Anyway, for newbies, **expect OOCness and shorter age ranges**. This is an AU fic after all, I just can't help it xD

* * *

**To the Sky  
prologue: a princess and a mercenary**

Terrenus. A small kingdom of tranquility bounded by an endless field of greenery and crystal clear sky.

Most people complimented it as one of the most peaceful kingdoms there was, while little said it was one of the most 'sane'. Regular Terrenians may not understand what those people meant, for they lived only in the Terrenus capital and strangers to the world outside. But for the other group, they were immigrants—if not because they were short with taxes, then they might had been thrown away by their own kingdom—who found peace after they moved to Terrenus.

Either way, without question, Terrenus was indeed a harmony. The people overlooked the visible line between nobles and peasants incredulously and treated everybody the same. And this delightful behavior provided a rather peaceful environment, causing a dozens of security guards on the dole.

Of course a good kingdom would not work without a good queen. It was safe to say that Queen Ifalna was the top of the continent, inspiring aged women with her loveliness and compassion. It had been her fourth year of reign ever since the death of her husband, and it was still going strong.

She was also known for having an equally beautiful daughter, eighteen-year-old Aerissa, a well-educated yet naïve heiress who was always found swamped among fantasy novels and romance sagas. Even sometimes, a lady-in-waiting would find the princess lost in her daydreams--singing and dancing and constantly talking to a blank wall.

"Aerissa?" Queen Ifalna chimed from the door of the her daughter's chamber, finding her alone with her maid and piles of hardcover books before the solid, well-lit fire place.

"Yes, mother?" Aerissa spun around, narrowly distracted by her engrossed hair. She almost forgot her brunette tresses were still being combed by her handmaiden, as she almost got to keen with her reading that the smallest interruptions would not hinder.

"With the books again, I see." the queen huffed. She saw Aerissa let out a lighthearted grin. "Aren't you suppose to be with Tseng for your Astrology lessons?"

Aerissa's grin slightly parted. "Umm," She hesitantly drew her attention back to the book. "he said he couldn't be here today."

"Oh.. how unfortunate.." Queen Ifalna sighed, then walked closely toward the younger lady with a smile. "But more importantly, I'd like to inform you that we are to dine tonight. The Minister of Wutai would like to meet and congratulate you for your belated birthday."

Aerissa raised her brows and heaved, "Well, why do not they just send me gift? They do not have to come all the way here from Wutai just to see me. We did not even invite outsiders to my birthday party and they only sent cards and packages. Do you think it is unnecessary, especially after two days?"

"Aerissa.." Ifalna lowered her tone and sat next to her, gesturing her petite slender shoulders. "You should feel grateful for their patronage. How could we possibly postpone this dinner while they are currently on their way here?" She slipped her fingers through Aerissa's combed hair. "Now, I want you to get dressed before they arrive. You do not want to make them wait for you to look decent, do we?" She planted a kiss on the forehead.

The young princess wrinkled her nose and nodded, although she intended to ignore her mother's words. She saw her mother left the door silently, with a little wave as a goodbye sign. Aerissa smiled lightly as reply, as she felt her hair fell back to its regular pace, sending sheer brown curls flowing toward one single direction.

"So, Your Highness? What would you like to wear?"

She almost jumped. Aerissa jerked back to her lady-in-waiting, who was already examining the insides of the royal white, golden-framed wardrobe. Especially carved for the young heir's sixteenth birthday two years ago.

"Aaahh.. anything, really," Aerissa whimpered uncertainly, "just make sure it is not too flashy or tight.."

"As usual, I suppose?" The faithful handmaiden--Lani--turned to smile, still working on her hands around the neatly-composed closet.

Aerissa nodded hurriedly.

"Alright." She faced back at the cabinet, hands still everywhere. "Now let's see..." she pondered, as one of her hands stopped slowly. "How about the one sent from Nibel?" Lani suggested helpfully, drawing a red garb.

To most people who had seen the dress, they commented it endure the theme of 'dark and gothic' and Aerissa agreed. The key color was dark, even darker than her golden brown locks. It resembled the color of a red wine. Lilac, with red and white silver stripes striking down severely on the lower skirt to form a group of grid lines. The upper piece, except for her inflated sleeves, was wholly black. It had laces attached within holes ceaselessly until the end of her waist. Not to mention very narrow and tight.

Very tight.

Aerissa would happily announced it was a beautiful dress, in spite the attachment of a black leather corset.

"No! Definitely not that one!" she demanded and added inaudibly with a shuddering tone, "Nibel women must have learn not to breathe."

Lani sighed, and shoved another dress. This time, it was faint sunlit yellow with very simple garnishing and a pretty diamond-shaped jewel knitted on the chest. Aerissa went from frustrated to utterly surprised and delighted. She had so many dresses with puffy skirts which always made her look like a walking tart with inflamed bottoms. To find a dress that did not look like it was going to blow up felt like a moment of triumphant.

"Yes, that one." Aerissa brushed her hands, beaming in pleasure. "In fact, I have been searching for it everywhere. Where did you find it?"

"Somewhere in the deep recess of the wardrobe, my lady. It seems like you've never worn this before." Lani said matter-of-factly, drawing the dress densely to Aerissa's diminutive five-foot-two figure as they both stalked to a corner covered by a tall, peach, graffiti-laden border.

"Yes, that was formerly mother's. She gave it to me when I was ten, but it was too big for me back then, so I kept it inside ever since I can remember." She started undressing.

"Just so you know," Lani observed, "it's still clean for an old dress."

Aerissa nodded fervidly, "It seems like I have never place it out of my closet in _years_." She hung her nightdress on the border. "Say.. Lani? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Lani stroked gently to Aerissa's corset, which to her dismay, was not at all leather and skin-tight. "What is it do you like to ask me?"

The princess thought for a moment, arching an eyebrow delicately. That was when visions of imprinted writings and words inscribing planet births, imagery green lands, airships, and industrial machinery sparked hotly in her thoughts.

"You know you have been outside the kingdom more than I do. You must have seen more of the world than even mother." she notably quoted, "Could you tell me what is it like out there? The towns, the landscapes, everything!"

"Well," the maid-in-honor held a deep breath, "I assume you know only about Midgar, Nibel, and Wutai for they're the only parts of the world you've visited." Lani watched Aerissa flushed. "Kingdoms may be the most interesting territories of the world, but even the best adventurers could never unlock the greatest mysteries, which are spread out all over the land."

Aerissa set a flustered face. Lani may be a nineteen-year-old lady-in-waiting, but her knowledge and wisdom were beyond her years. Even though her place was nowhere near Aerissa's, she knew more about the world than the princess herself, who was obviously better educated and taught. But she knew, she could never argue with Lani, especially in terms of the worldwide global.

"Now, how many cities and towns do you know, Your Highness?" Lani tightened Aerissa's corset, as the bearer let out a soft squeak. "I bet you haven't heard of small villages around the outskirts of each continent."

"There are _villages_ built outside each country without being claimed?"

"Of course there are." Lani said firmly, taking a huddle of locks and began doing Aerissa's hair, brushing it with a thick, royal-crest comb. "In fact, there're much better off without joining any continent."

Aerissa frowned. "Why?"

"That way, they're neutral. So if there're any wars between continents, they'd stay out of it, because they're not siding any of them, and that loosen the threat towards the people's security." Lani clarified, "It also makes sure that the villagers aren't influenced by any continent, they all live basely from what they believe in."

"Oh, I see..." Aerissa deliberated. "Have you been to one?"

"Well, a long time ago... before I can remember" Lani pinned a dragon-caterwauled hair ornament on Aerissa's hair knot. "You see, my father was a traveling merchant, and we used to travel a lot." she said delightedly, "We went from village to village, each of them had very different and unique traditions. I remember one with a mad witch that couldn't live a day without worshipping some sort of eagle statue for at least six hours."

Aerissa went dumfounded. "You travel by foot?"

"Ah, Your Highness..." Lani chuckled heartily. "It's very common, actually, especially in the old days. In the lower-class, it's the other way around."

The princess muttered an "Oh."

"Anyway, my father knew a group of pirates flying their way with the infamous Highwind. We used to cross paths with each other, whereas the captain invited us a place in the ship and dropped us off at our desired destination." Lani enlightened.

"Highwind?" Aerissa gaped in disbelief. "The Highwind??"

The older lady nodded. "The greatest airship ever made. The airship was occupied by a band of flying pirates, but even though they called themselves pirates, they never invaded towns or villages."

"Oh?" Aerissa looked taken back. "What did they do?"

"Well, I think they were more of a band of adventures or treasure hunters. Sometimes they pilfer in Midgar, but then give money to the poor... pretty much a 'Robin Hood' of their time. Although it's hard to say they were well-mannered, but they were really generous. Especially the captain, who invented the very ship was very passionate of flying." she screwed her face and imitated a quote—which seemed like his'—hoarsely, "_'Just sit and drink your goddamn tea!',_ that's what he used to say." Lani chuckled at the memory.

Aerissa giggled.

"He was still a youth back then, younger than my father." she added, "Maybe around his mid-twenties, I'm not sure.. he should be around thirty by now."

"How many pirates were there in the band?" Aerissa questioned.

"Heaps of them. Every time I visit their ship, the crew gets bigger, and there's always a new face." Lani responded, "But there were only a few outstanding ones, the ones who always go with the captain whenever there was an important mission. I think they were no more than ten.. I don't really remember, but I know they were really strong."

"What kinds of treasures and artifacts did they have?" Aerissa asked from the seventh time.

"There were _so_ many of them, I could hardly count. Well, there were many priceless relics, money, gems and jewelry, and treasure chests.. I don't know, I think there's more, I don't really remember.." Lani added, "They were so many, they stored it in their headquarters at Nibelheim."

Aerissa flickered, "Oh, they're from Nibel?"

"Yes," Lani bobbed her head, "I also think they're still traveling the world up until now, not with the same crew though of course. I think I caught a glimpse of the ship one day when I was out to the market. It didn't exactly pass the city though, it was so far away."

Lani saw Aerissa's eyes glimmer in interest. "I remember this one time my father was offered to be one of the crew, but he declined it, saying he couldn't leave his life as a merchant."

Aerissa later noticed her hair was finished. Letting Lani releasing her restrained tresses to freedom, she kept listening.

"Funny. I always thought a pirate's life is an awful common dream, 'used to fantasize it when I was a small." Lani snickered to herself, "I knew it was a bad idea. Living as a traveling merchant was never safe. Not only there were many bandits on the road, but they even murder by passers—and my father was one of them."

"Uh," Aerissa muttered awkwardly, "I-I'm so sorry.."

"Oh! My apologies, Your Highness! I didn't mean to—you know—brag about personal memories.."

"Oh, no!" Aerissa said pleadingly, "Please continue. It has been interesting. _Really_."

Lani eyed at Aerissa for a moment, then started thinking of another subject. She later cleared her throat audibly.

"Have you ever heard of the Northern Crater?"

The princess paused, casting a thoughtful look. She could have sworn she heard something like that ages ago. Luckily, her memory range did not fail her. "I read it once in one of those books.. it said a meteor crashed there a fifty years ago. Rumors circulating about an otherworldly creature possessed there, but I don't believe it." she rolled her eyes.

"I also refused to believe it but.." Lani flashed a quivering look. "I heard inhabitants there spotted shadows of giant tentacles surfacing around the top of the mountains surrounding it.."

Even though at first she said she did not believe it, Aerissa was secretly worried if the rumors were right. She threw another question. "Do you know more about this.. _thing_?"

"No, but I don't know," was the answer. "very few people outside Great Glacier know about it, but they refuse to tell it to outsiders, which results why there're so many people who haven't heard of the news.."

A silence ensued. The princess watched her maid taking her hung nightdress from the top of the border and placed it inside the wardrobe. They did not talk for a while, neither Aerissa or Lani knew what to talk about. It figured the previous topic was not a liking of either. That was until three knocks echoed from the door.

"Aerissa? Are you decent?" a voice tinged. The queen's voice.

Aerissa immediately tidied her dress and Lani promptly stood up as Queen Ifalna opened the door, "Aerissa, the Wutai minister has arrived, and he's expecting you, dear. Could you come down now?"

"Yes, mother, in a minute!"

Passing Ifalna was Lani, giggling at the sight of an awkward Aerissa.

* * *

"You're late."

A lad, scarcely eighteen years, uttered his voice, sending it echoing throughout the church walls. In front of him stood a man in black cloak, who was facing the crucified altar. To the young man's surprise, the cloak covered his client's whole body with success. What was only identified was the height of his figure, which he assumed was a palm away taller than him.

They were in a small rundown chapel somewhere in the deepest slums of the city. It was so hidden, very few people attend it. Even the sunlight barely reached the roof leaks. The church was concealed within a cluster of tall buildings and landmarks, that the sky failed to shower its light toward it, plunging it austerely to darkness. It was so dark, perhaps, the boy hardly saw the black figure came approaching him.

"You're late, but I didn't see you going through the front door. How?" he asked curiously, looking back and forth from the door to the other man.

"It's none of your concern." a voice countered. From what the boy heard, he did not sound like a villainous villain with thick accent and deep voice. This voice sounded strangely flippant and casual, with a mild western accent. "I've got the job you wanted."

The young mercenary retorted testily. "Really? What is it?"

"Well," a grin emerged on the older man's lips, which was the only part of him visible enough the eye could see. "truthfully, I doubt you could take this task. But I've asked every mercenary I could find and you're the only one who seemed unwaged, for they refused my offer."

The blonde gave a puzzled look. "Just what kind of job you're giving me?"

The cloaked man slowly walked closer. "Welcome to my world, boy, because this is going to be your first _real_ job," Another grin line thicken. "I heard you only do things like catching a butcher thief, getting a cat down a tree, kids stuff. But seeing from the eye of your sword, it's safe to say you're worth it."

He gestured his hand smoothly through the thick and bold lines the sword bestowed. A huge, broad, and long sword it was. The noted object was placed firmly on the young mercenary's back. The stranger wanted so much the owner carry it by hand. To heave a blade so big without the slightest shake would be an honor of every warrior.

Sadly, this boy was not one of them. "Are you criticizing me?"

"No, no, no..." the man muttered, shaking his head at the mercenary's straightforwardness, "I'm giving you a job only exclusives regularly take, even guild hunters don't take this kind. And not forgetting, a fair prize."

"_Fair prize_?" the youth repeated uninterestedly, "A fat bag of 500 gil?"

"Figures." the client shrugged, "Twice as much, or more if you like."

The yellow-haired thought for a moment and said, "Okay, let's hear it."

It had been three days after Cloud Strife encountered a man in black cloak in a small bar near the chapel area. The meeting started out oddly. Cloud ordered a ginger ale but forgot to bring his money, and the bartender was about to have Cloud clean the dishes for him all night. Luckily, before the bartender could get his hands on the boy, a mysterious customer helpfully paid for Cloud's beverage with the reason, "You have lots of potential."

Cloud did not understand what he meant and to his surprise, the stranger offered a job to him and promised to give in full details three days later in the chapel, which was today.

Queerly, up until now, Cloud was yet to ask the name of his client.

"As you know, ever since the death of King Terrenus, conflicts between all four kingdoms began to grow." the man explained, "Our king died, leaving the greatest legend of the Ancients untold. This caused fatal errors throughout the whole world. Midgar's starting to take over the world, the royal family of Nibel is falling apart, even a Wutaean insider is going mad!"

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows skeptically. "What do they have to do with the Ancients? And what _are_ the Ancients?"

The stranger paused. "Don't you read the newspapers?"

Cloud sighed, "Dude, I rather spend money on food supplies and save them to buy a shelter, not for some bloody newspaper."

Under his cloak, the stranger rolled his eyes. "Ancients are said to be descendants from the sky, and our planet's lifesavers. For so many years, Midgar has always been an industrial and commercial city. And to produce that big of power, they extracted the planet's energy... which causes what is happening in the world today.

"During the last one hundred years, a breed of _people_ known as the Ancients, came and slowly heal our planet from time to time. Shocked yet interested, the Midgar scientists researched about these people. However, until now, none of them found out anything about the Ancients other than their ability to cure the planet."

Cloud placed his fingers around his chin, frowning. "Let me guess.. you're trying to tell me that the king is the only person who knows about the Ancients, but now that he's dead, nobody's going to tell even the Midgar Empire the secrets of the Ancients, right?"

"You learn fast, and nice guess by the way." the stranger complimented, "Currently, scientists are _still_ doing researches. The Ancients only appeared for a short while because their homeland—the Northern Crater—was destroyed by a meteor half a century ago. Scientists believed there were a few survivors, but none were found."

Cloud asked, "How about the Nibel family?"

"As far as I know, one of the family members is secretly related to a Midgar general... or a certain group... which may lead to bigger problems in the future."

Cloud raised his eyebrows. "The Wutaean guy?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what he wants." the stranger said matter-of-factly, "I personally think he's a traitor who's particularly interested with the Ancients."

Cloud's eyebrows furrowed,_ Looks like Midgar's the center of everything, _"So.. what do you want me to do?"

The older man cleared his throat and whispered to Cloud's ear. To Cloud's surprise, the voice turned cold and tense.

"I want you to assassinate Princess Aerissa."

Cloud heard the pigeons outside flew away suddenly, and a jump in his stomach.

He was not sure if it was intentionally, but he knew he yelled a loud "WHAT!?" before he returned calm. Cloud was clearly certain everybody's eyes were glued at him now, despite the short—yet disturbing—commotion he just did. In a church, of all places. He tried hard not to look at the priest's disgusted face. But before he can do anything, Mr. Client had grabbed his arm and brought him out of the chapel.

"You idiot!" the stranger punctually screeched, "Don't let them hear you! You don't want yourself killed before you do anything—"

"I'm not doing it!" Cloud spat, ignoring him, "Kill the princess!? That's crazy! I know I'm a mercenary but I have a different policy that doesn't kill people!"

The boy stopped for a breath intake.

"Why do you want to kill her anyway?"

At first, the stranger refused to speak, but then murmured in a lower tone, "There are some things people you like won't understand, and it's now happening in the upper-class," he noticed a bemused look at Cloud's boyish face. "People like me, I mean."

Cloud gave a short snigger. "Like what? Jealous at a kingdom better than yours that you'll kill the heiress for your own satisfactory?" he asked sarcastically.

The cloaked man did not say anything. Even though he couldn't see it, Cloud was sure the man must be staring at him now with his cloak-hidden eyes.

"_This_ is why you should start buying newspapers."

Cloud remained silent.

"Do you know how the king and queen met before they married?"

Cloud cast a look of confusion. He assumed sloppily, "They were engaged by their parents?"

From behind his black cloak, the unknown man rolled his eyes, and began.

"They sought each other when the king—who was, back then, the prince—was doing a volunteer expedition to the Northern Crater after the meteor crash, where he met her in Icicle Inn." the man explained patiently, "There, he found out Queen Ifalna was an immigrant, she wasn't a native. Other than Icicle Inn, there were no towns or communities _except_ the Northern Crater."

Cloud tried recollecting his memory. "If I'm correct, the Northern Crater is the home of.. the _Ancients_?"

The man continued, "They bonded, and fell in love deeply, even though he knew who the queen really was. When the social workers were almost finished with their expedition, he couldn't leave the queen alone, so he brought her with him to the castle, where she was introduced as an _upper-class_ from _Icicle Inn_."

"Hold on," Cloud raised a hand nervously. "you mean the king... _lied_?"

"He had no other choice."

"B-But," Cloud stuttered, "how about her parents? Weren't they suppose to meet and all? Even though she doesn't _really_ have any? Then the connections! They would now if she really _was_ an aristocrat or not!"

"That time, there were only one aristocratic family in Icicle Inn which—not only parentless—were consisting a group of six daughters." the man said firmly, "Queen Ifalna can easily lie and say she was one of them, for Icicle Inn was isolated from the outside world, as well as the rest of the land there."

"You mean.. the queen's..."

"..an _Ancient_."

Cloud stammered, "I-it can't be.. an Ancient? Our queen? But you said those Midgar folks are—"

"I know," the man gave a short answer. "but they don't."

"Nobody knows?"

"Not even the prime minister."

"Then how could you—"

"That's none of your business."

Silence emerged. The two can simply sense a gentle breeze passing them, shunning the tension and obscure thoughts away with them. For a moment, the two glared indistinctly at each other.

Cloud started, "Does that mean.. the princess is.. a _half_-Ancient?"

"Most likely," the man replied steadily, as if nothing ever happened. "but even though she's a half, her abilities are just as fierce as her ancestor's. Her mother couldn't do anything right now, which is good, so it's her daughter who has all the power. And more importantly, she inherited the sacred treasure of the Ancients. I don't know what it is, but everybody's after it, especially the Midgar Empire. And if it ever fell to their hands, I promise you, things will get ugly."

Cloud's face went dumbfounded. "Then why do you want me to kill her?"

"So everything's settled!" the man declared with his voice a notch higher. "Midgar has been crazy about the Ancients and you know it, and the only thing that would end it is by _eliminating_ the princess!"

"Like killing the princess would make you feel any better!" Cloud demanded, "There must be another way!"

"What? Attack Midgar?" the man asked testily, "The Empire is not only strong in authority but also strength! They'll wipe you out before you could say _'Charge!'_ You know how powerful and scary they are, risking your life won't get you anywhere!"

Cloud snorted uninterestedly, "Same goes for killing the princess."

Another silence triggered. A longer one. The church entrance opened and people started walking out. Some of them took a few curious glances at the pair, but neither one of them cared.

The client—who Cloud still hasn't asked his name yet—spoken finally.

"Well, that concludes our meeting." the cloaked man relocated his cloak and brushed the dust from his robe. He quickly noted before Cloud could say anything, "I've placed a steady paycheck at your mailbox. If you ever need more, just go to the _Prancing Pony_ and leave a message to the bar host. He'll be sure to send your message to me."

Without waiting a reply, the mysterious man took off and disappeared along with the crowd of church attendants. Within a second, the man was nowhere in sight.

"What the hell should I do?" Cloud asked himself as he walked home.

_-tbc-_

* * *

**a/n**  
Editing end. Bah. So many typos and grammar mistakes. How can it be overlooked? Oh wellz. Don't forget to review, yes? 


	2. i: the meeting

_final__ fantasy vii and all its characters © squaresoft, inc._

**a/n****   
**Next editing...

* * *

**To the Sky   
****chapter one: the meeting**

A sound of a squeal female yawn eluded gently as the wailer covered her mouth.

"I cannot believe her." Aerissa mumbled sleepily, "Showing off my childhood photos like that to the Wutaean prime minister." Aerissa snorted as she started removing attached garnishes and hair accessories, sending them flying effortlessly to the other side of the bed. "How shameless."

It seemed like the "her" the princess opposed was her mother.

She stayed silent for several moments, providing rounds of yawns and pouts around and about the king-sized bed. The princess later noticed she desperately needed company.

"I wonder where Lani is..." Aerissa swept her eyes, walking toward the door. "Maybe she could tell more stories for me, but..."

Aerissa opened the door with a soft sound of the door's yellowed cushion, and peeped the hallway outside her room. Earlier, before she went inside, she reckoned the lights were still on and her mother's handmaidens were everywhere. She even remembered one of them was busy cleaning a broken blue vase. But now when she checked it, everything went so quiet and dark. The brunette quickly noticed there were no traces of the shattered vase left.

"I think everybody is asleep already." Aerissa mused disappointedly.

She hopped back to her bed, went silent for a moment, then yawned again.

"Well.. I think I could do a bit of sleep." Aerissa said tiredly as she rolled to the edge of the bed, and placed one hand on her side. She did not bother to change her attire or pull her blanket, she just layed herself with her head on top of a pillow, and closed her eyes.

And this was what Cloud Strife wanted.

Aerissa did not realize a mercenary had been desperately and anxiously waiting for her beauty sleep. She did not even know someone was outside her chamber. Cloud took this fortunate opportunity to break in, after waiting edgily for one hour. He quietly slit a small circle on the window with a pointy cutter gem, pushed it, inserted his hand, and opened the knob. Bothered by the curtains, Cloud stepped in slowly, trying not to cause the slightest noise.

At last, he finally made it to the front of the bed.

"Finally,"

Cloud scanned his surroundings. He nearly forgot he was in a _princess'_ chamber. The boy then started poking on everything he saw--from the grandfather clock to the dressing table.

He peered his eyes in amazement, and finally remembered what he was there for.

Cloud heaved a grunt. "Now what should I do about the princess?" he caught a sight of Aerissa as she groaned in her sleep. "I'm not _really_ going to kill her, am I?"

He recalled his meeting with the cloaked man earlier, and flashed a lopsided grind.

"Screw him."

Cloud soundly sat on her bed. He was serious about coming all the way to the castle, but other than that, he did not plan of anything in particular. He did not plan whether to kill, capture, or just stay there doing nothing. Cloud thought it would be a good idea to give her a warning through letter, but he knew the castle insider wouldn't hand in a letter from a commoner, let alone pass a message. He almost thought of sneaking directly to the castle--which he did--and leave the letter there, but then all the trouble he had gone through would be for naught.

Then he heard two knocks from the door.

"Aerissa? Are you asleep already?" echoed a female voice.

Cloud hastily bounced off and rolled under the bed, just in time to hide from Queen Ifalna. He peeped to see the queen's--in Cloud's opinion, royal--feet walking toward his direction.

"Oh dear," he heard the queen mused. "to sleep with a gown, she must be really tired."

Queen Ifalna gently kissed her daughter's forehead and covered her with blanket. She later reckoned the room was abnormally cold.

This time around, Cloud noticed he did one stupid mistake. He left the window open.

"Now, who left_ this _open?" he heard the queen said as she made her way to the window, shut, and locked it. "Aerissa must be so tired, she forgot to close the window."

To Cloud's surprise and delight, Queen Ifalna did nor notice there was a hole with the size of an alarm clock carved on the window. He became even more grateful when the queen had walked out the door.

"Phew. That was close." Cloud sighed as he tried rolling back out--

_BANG!_

--and accidentally bumped his head.

Even if it was the last thing he would do, Cloud wished it never happened. Not only the queen might be just a few steps away from the room, but also--worst of all--Aerissa woke up.

The princess, with her heart beating in terror, promptly crawled to the other side of the bed and noticed an unidentified long flat sword left abandoned on the floor. Her heart jumped. Aerissa knew immediately someone else was in her room, and it was a man. She was not sure, of course. After all, what woman would wield a sword of the size of a baby hippopotamus?

That was, until she spotted a dark figure moved from across the room.

"AAAAAHH!!"

If only Aerissa was not a princess, Cloud will be more than happy to jump on her and slap her mouth shut.

He wished he did not.

"Look," Cloud said breathlessly, staring down at the grumpy princess, trying hard to cover her mouth and dodge her faint attacks. "I don't want to hurt you, but--could you please stop kicking me!?--this isn't like what you think it is! I have something to tell you!"

The princess continued to blow attacks blindly in a mad rampage. In all her glory, she kicked a sensitive area between Cloud's legs.

"OUCH!" Cloud screeched, but punctually covered his mouth to redeem his wails and the spot Aerissa purposely attacked. In an instant, both of Cloud's hands were preoccupied, and Aerissa's mouth was free to scream.

"HEEEEEELP!! SOMEBODY, PLEASE--"

But the blonde was just in time to shut her off.

"Lass, don't even think about it--"

"Aerissa?" a new yet familiar voice called. "Are you alright?"

Cloud cursed inaudibly. The called girl squeaked under Cloud's strong fist, but Cloud wouldn't let her a chance. Instead, he screwed up his face and let out a horrible high-pitched voice.

"Yes, mother," he chanted Aerissa's trademark accent. "I'm fine!"

Aerissa cast a look of disbelief while Cloud, on the other hand, grinned triumphantly.

Queen Ifalna sounded worried. "Are you sure? What happened? Should I come in?"

Cloud looked alarmed, accidentally slipped out his original voice, "NO!" and raised back a few notches. "I mean, _no_! I'm absolutely fine. It was just this small, furry, black mouse that came across earlier which scared me. That's all. _Really_."

The brunette hated to admit, but she had to say this stranger had quite a talent--and nerve, she personally added--to imitate both her voice and accent. Even though his voice sounded a bit raspy and Cloud was lucky enough the walls were so thick, it redeemed the hoarse elements of his voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Don't you want Lani to get rid of the mouse for you?"

The mercenary blankly mouthed to Aerissa. "Who's Lani?" but he did not wait for a reply. "No! I'm fine! She can kill the rat tomorrow, mother!"

Perhaps the queen was too sleepy to notice Cloud's unbearable word usage, but it hit him when she asked. "Oh, and I thought I heard a young man's voice? Is it coming from your room, dear?"

Cloud could feel a victorious beam formed under his palm. "Oh, mother, don't be silly! You must be hearing things!"

But it was Cloud's turn to smile.

"Alright, alright, I will leave you alone if that is what you want," Queen Ifalna said in a tired voice, "Good night, dear."

"Good night, mother!"

A sound of a closed door on the other side of the hall was heard.

Cloud promptly fastened his lock on Aerissa's right arm. "Now that we're alone, princess, we could settle things privately, could we?"

The princess went back to her random kicking blows.

"Your Highness!" Cloud whisper-shrieked, not letting his grip go. "You gotta listen to me! There're things happening out there that you have to listen!"

The princess did not stop.

"PRINCESS! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

Cloud actually did not mean to yell at her, but perhaps he was too tired and exhausted after all the trouble he made through to get here, that he became quite temperamental. It was the princess' fault too, even though Cloud thought she would not admit it. This time around, he did not care whether the queen would burst in with guards who would chuck his head off. And was not he surprised to see none of them came.

Aerissa finally stopped moving, even though she did it hatefully. Cloud then slowly removed the hand he used to cover her mouth and his whole body from her. Her emerald orbs glowered sharply as she pulled herself up, determined not to blink even once.

"Please, Your Highness," Cloud's voice dropped. "you have to listen to me. There's something out there you have to know, and I'm here to inform you that."

Aerissa, still glowering, went silent for a moment, then muttered, "What is it?"

Cloud was secretly thankful the princess was finally listening to him. But watching her glaring daggers did make him tense when he began.

"Okay, first, I'm very very sorry of what happened earlier, and honestly, I have no real intentions of doing that _at all_. Not that I don't think your attractive, princess, I mean, yes, you are, but that's not what I'm talking about. You_ are _a beautiful young lady, but I have no interest or whatsoever to you, except the fact that I _do _worship you as my future queen.I hope you don't mind, Your Highness, but what am I here for, believe it or not, is because of this client I have who gave me such an oblivious job."

He said that all at once, and later realized he was apologizing to something he did not and (never ever wish to) commit.

Cloud sworn he never been so nervous before in his whole life. In fact, this was not him at all. In all honesty, he had always looked down at the heiress, saying she was just another spoiled princess who lives, eats, and breathes the glory of royalty. But at the actual moment of confronting her in person, in Cloud's opinion, was terrifying.

Aerissa, to Cloud's astonishment, looked as if she understood, although slightly bewildered.

Cloud saw the princess' piercing glare had faded.

"Good," Cloud showed a face of glee. "right. I know this is crazy and maybe you won't believe me but--"

Aerissa moved her body closer to Cloud, staring at him avidly as she waited him finish. Unfortunately, Cloud thought she was making the situation harder.

"A few days ago," Cloud tried to calm down. "I met this weird guy in black cloak in the _Prancing Pony_ who paid for my drink 'cause I forgot to bring my wallet--"

"The _Prancing Pony_?" Aerissa furrowed her brows.

"A bar in the city." Without waiting any reply, Cloud continued. "Anyway, he said he had a job for me and would like to arrange a meeting at the chapel three days later--which is this afternoon--and then he gave me this unbelievable job to--"

Cloud's voice broke. Aerissa could see his eyes twitching awkwardly to every direction.

"Is there something wrong?" This was the first time Cloud heard the princess said something without agony.

"I don't know how to say it."

"What is it?" Aerissa's voice sounded so pure and innocent in his ears. "It's all right. I will not be offended."

The boy snorted, "I doubt it."

"Oh really?" Aerissa questioned testily, "Why?"

"Because," Cloud gulped, determined not to look away from her, "he asked me to kill you, princess."

Aerissa retrieved the message after a few seconds. The next thing she knew, her whole body felt utterly numb and paralyzed in shock. She was even too scared to move a shiver. The room fell silent that she could clearly hear her heart beating three times faster. In an instant, cold sweat had covered her pale porcelain skin.

Cloud can only watch her helplessly.

"Princess, are you okay?"

His inquiry sent Aerissa back to reality. She looked at him with her eyes ogling widely.

"Err, yes," the princess nodded gawkily. "I am fine."

"Princess, I know you must be shocked, but--"

"No!" Aerissa demanded, and said firmly, "I am _fine_."

Cloud paused. He examined Aerissa's tenacious face for a moment, then raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, okay," the boy stood up. "if you think you're fine with it, then it's cool with me," Aerissa watched Cloud walking toward to the window. "I just want to make sure you're aware of what's yet to come." he said as he helped himself open the window.

"Wait!" Aerissa jumped off her bed. "Are you just going to leave me like that?"

Cloud turned around and looked at her skeptically. "Well, you said you're going to be fine, I thought--"

"Do_ not _tell me you are leaving," Aerissa stood up, then walked toward him. "I still have a lot of questions to ask you!"

Cloud looked flabbergasted. He noticed her hand was holding his arm anxiously, not letting him go.

The lad moaned. "Fine. You can stop holding me now." Cloud saw Aerissa removed her hands ineptly. "What do you want to know?"

Aerissa watched Cloud made himself comfortable by sitting on a small porch beside the window.

"Everything!" she sat on the floor. "I want to know who this man is, why he wants to kill me, what does he need from me--all of it!"

Cloud stared at her.

"Please." Aerissa pleaded, her jade eyes grew immensely worried.

Cloud fixed his eyes onto hers, and cleared his throat. "Sorry to disappoint you, princess, but all I can say right now is that my client is a black cloak man who paid my ginger ale in a bar."

"That is all?" Aerissa looked taken back. "His name? Identity? Background? Characteristics?"

"I don't know anything about him!" Cloud replied in a soft retort. "I'm serious. All I know is, he's a guy in a strange black cloak who's bloody rich with dirty money." he said sarcastically.

"You don't even know his name?" the princess frowned.

"No," Cloud muttered shortly. "I forgot to ask his name."

Aerissa let out a grunt of frustration.

"Hang on," Cloud puckered a brow. "I think he mentioned _'it's now happening in the upper-class'_ and he also gave me 1000G in his paycheck, which is a little bit too much for a mercenary like me. Seeing from his economical status and amount of money, I think he's a nobleman, or a son of one, I'm not sure. He sounded like a guy in his twenties."

Aerissa's irritated face turned vaguely glee. "A nobleman? Does he have an accent?"

"Well, it doesn't sound like yours." Cloud said in a tone which sounded as if he loathed it. "There's this time he cursed and slipped out another accent, which sounded Wutaean."

"Wutaean?" Aerissa twitched. _Tseng? Oh, _please She rolled her eyes skywards.

"Any idea who?" Cloud asked.

Aerissa shook her head. "No. I can check though." she said simply. "Oh! And did you ask him his motives?"

Cloud did not immediately answer. His gaze was locked on Aerissa, who was anxiously waiting for an answer. Cloud was thinking whether it would be a good idea to tell her the truth or not. He remembered scarcely the stranger he met in the afternoon had written a small note on his paycheck, saying the princess had no clue her mother was supposedly a living Ancient, let alone herself being a half-breed.

The mercenary took another look at the girl, and thought silently. _She already has a lot in her mind. Maybe it'd be a good idea if she doesn't know, but..._

"Yeah," Cloud enlightened at last, "but he wouldn't tell me."

Aerissa did not know it was a lie.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Cloud stood back up again. "I'm just a mercenary after all, not some bloody sweeper."

Aerissa also got up from her sitting spot. "Oh, it is all right. Better than nothing at all." She lit up the first smile of the evening. "Thank you. You have my gratitude."

Utterly surprised, Cloud gave a lopsided smile, as he stepped out his right leg out of the window.

"OH! And I have not ask your name yet!" he heard Aerissa cried.

Befuddled, Aerissa's call almost caused Cloud's foot stuck among the thorns of roses. He turned to see her in hopeful eyes.

"It's Cloud," he said firmly. "Cloud Strife."

Aerissa muttered the name, "Cloud..." as a reminder. Reminder of a mercenary who--although not quite--saved her life on the night of February ninth. Even though it happened so fast, it almost felt like a dream. The meeting that started out ugly seemed to be a blessing--or in Aerissa's opinion, _destiny_, despite heavy influences from fantasy books. After all, how would she knew if her life was in danger? The princess knew immediately Cloud was telling the truth, for his eyes were boyish with a warm navy glow in each. _His eyes were so sharp, he could not be lying_, she assured herself.

She turned away quietly as she made her way back to bed, hoping the next time she wakes up, it was all just a dream. Tomorrow, she'll find herself on her bed with no gap holes on her window, no scattered rose thorns by the porch, and no memory of boy named Cloud who was previously paid to kill her.

The princess took one last look on the mercenary's back--whose foot was still stuck in the thorn bush--before he sets off. Secretly, she wished he would stay longer--no--she wished he wouldn't leave her.

Not that it was love, of course.

Aerissa sworn, Cloud was the only person she could rely to, and now he was leaving. Who could she turn to if not Cloud? She doubted at the slightest her mother would believe her, she wouldn't even _want_ to bother telling her how she knew someone was after her. Queen Ifalna was too overprotective of her daughter that she wasn't allowed to talk to ordinary commoners, except a selected few. Lani? What could she possibly do? She may believe her to the fullest, but was she strong enough to protect her? Her loyalty may be undying, but she couldn't let Lani bear such a task.

Privately, she never really trusted other people, including the Prime Minister, which was her father's cousin. On second thought, almost nobody in the castle was worth her full trust. Sometimes she spotted one of her handmaidens eyed her suspiciously for no reason. Yet sadly, she couldn't rely the two closest people to her.

Suddenly, a familiar voice shouted. "PRINCESS!"

Aerissa turned around, looking out to the window, and found out Cloud was still outside her window.

"You..." she stammered, although Cloud could see the color in her face. "Do not shout! What if the guards find you out?"

Cloud ignored her last remark, and popped in his head toward her. "Princess! Why don't you come with me? I could take you away from here and you'll be safe!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Aerissa thought she heard wrong. The next thing she knew, she was grinning, but quickly shunned the temptation away, "Are you mad? That's oblivious! I-I'm not running away from here!"

"Don't you value your life?" Cloud hopped back to the porch, obviously to a spot with no thorns, "If you stay here, they'll kill you in no time! Who knows that guy's going to ask someone else to kill you? It's better if you leave!"

"B-But what about mother?" Aerissa countered worriedly, "I can't just leave... I have to tell her!"

"No!" the blonde warned her with a glower, "No, you can't. You have to leave the queen out of this, that will threaten her life!" Cloud bellowed, as he watched her took a pen and a small parchment, "And don't even think about writing a note!" Aerissa stopped writing, glaring him back, "If you don't make this look a kidnap, she'll know you're going intentionally and literally, she'll know what's going on. If she knows your life's endangered, that would make hers too!"

Aerissa stared down at the parchment for a while, dropped her pen, and clenched the parchment piece into one ball. She looked up at Cloud who was waiting hurriedly by the porch.

"Why are you doing this?"

Cloud looked bemused. He rose his eyebrows. "What?"

The walnut-haired girl repeated patiently, "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? You barely even know me."

She saw Cloud flushed. Of all these hours, he hadn't thought why he bothered--or even wanted--to save the princess. He glanced back at Aerissa, looking every bit baffled.

The lad leaned his head forward, fixing a gritty look, "Listen, there are bigger things happening between you and me, and it's not just about the whole _'assassinating'_ thing." His voice almost came close to a whisper, "I happen to be one of a few people who knows you're wanted dead, and I couldn't just stand here doing nothing while I know one day someone's going to cut your life short."

Aerissa looked at him wistfully.

"Besides," Cloud added as an afterthought, "I'm asked to kill you, but I can't, and I'm not going down there empty-handed, after all the trouble I had getting up here."

He looked away to hide his sheepish face, and from Aerissa's light smile.

"So, uh," Cloud glimpsed at Aerissa's indistinctly swollen gown. "you want to just go, or change first?"

Aerissa stared down at her dress, and bobbed her head. "No, it's alright." she emphasized by nodding after Cloud gave a look that said "Are you sure?"

The boy then looked back to the sky, and studied it. Aerissa did not know what he was doing though, for she thought everything was settled and well-prepared. However, she felt grateful Cloud did not immediately ask her to climb down the castle walls.

"Where are we going?" Aerissa asked whilst she opened her drawer and took something that looked like jade stones.

Cloud whistled, "We'll figure out something. We're not staying here, that's for sure_, and_ we're riding _that_!"

Aerissa tiptoed hastily toward the window, following Cloud's gaze. She saw him pointing a finger to a sparkling star. She observed the star keenly, and not only she found out the star was the brightest of the evening, but it was also _gliding_. Later, she realized there were other colors filling the star, which was unnatural. She then decided _not_ to call it star, even though she still didn't know particularly what it was. Then the star grew bigger, almost like it was heading closer. It went closer and closer, it looked like...

"An airship?"

Cloud beamed, "It's not just any ship--it's the _Highwind_!"

Aerissa's expression turned from puzzlement to delight. She glanced back to the star--which she decided to stop calling a star now--that grew closer, closer enough to see the spinning jet. The once famous airship of her dreams. All the fear and problems of her inexperience to the outer world seemed to shun away, because nothing could stop her from reaching her full-fledged dream--boarding the Highwind!

"You cannot be serious!" Aerissa chortled heartily.

Cloud chimed, "I am." and took the princess' hand with no hesitation. Aerissa shrilled in surprise, but briskly held onto Cloud's grip. She almost screamed when she found out Cloud was clambering to the top of the castle. What was worst, her grasp kept slipping every two steps, but Cloud managed to keep Aerissa's body stable along the way, even though it was very, very hard. Aerissa's urge to look down was so hard to fought with, which made everything three times difficult than it should.

To Aerissa's pleasure, they finally landed on the outdoor terrace, which was located on the top floor of the castle. The princess quickly pushed Cloud aside to set her feet on the ground.

"Never," she panted, "do that to me _again_."

Cloud looked hopeless, and grinned sheepishly.

Aerissa sighed. At least, her feet was on the ground. She looked back at the airship, that was constantly drawing closer. She spotted a flag rising from the peak of what she thought was the cabin. Aerissa noticed it was of Nibel's.

"Wait 'til they get closer," she heard Cloud said, "once the ship's on top of our heads, we'll hop in."

It was truly the most beautiful airship she ever seen in her whole life. The flying craft was nothing like any ship she encountered. In fact, what made it interesting to look at was because it didn't look like a ship at all. It looked more like another kind of ship, the one she rode about in a novel of pirates and rogues. However, there were absolutely no sails, but a group of jets and a pair of wings on either side.

What Aerissa found fascinating of the airship's design were the patterns and drawings carved on the ship's solid body. She even bothered to ask Cloud what those scribbles meant (Cloud said he didn't know, but he found this amusing because he knew they were just drawings of everything the captain liked, and _Sir Highwind_ was obviously nowhere near artistic.)

"Are you sure this is all right?" Aerissa asked, looking flustered, " We do not even know these people..."

Cloud retorted, "_You_ don't know these people. I do. Even the captain owe me his life!" he looked at Aerissa's puzzled look, "I saved his ass before from being eaten by a baby zolom."

The brunette did not reply. Apparently, she was more interested to know what a _zolom_ was.

But Cloud ignored her remark, "Heads up." he pointed his index finger toward a long rope of ladder, "You see that ladder there? When it's near, grab it. We're climbing up with that."

"WHAT?" Aerissa pouted in disbelief, "What if I could not hold on and fell?"

Cloud rolled his eyes, "I'll grab you. And no, you're not going to fall. I know it's scary, but c'mon, I thought you _value_ your life."

Aerissa groaned, _Value your life is by _not_ climbing rope ladders from a flying airship when it is still on the air_, she added silently.

"Anyway," Cloud extended his hand toward her, "ready?"

"Ready?" she asked quizzically. That was until she saw a huge object flying across her head, sending her brown strands of hair to her face and dress rose up high. She fought by forcing down the upper part of her dress and not letting it get blown away, even though it was a useless effort. She was hoping a pair of prying blue-tinted eyes weren't seeing anything at the moment. A royal buttock was still the same anybody's.

"C'mon!" Cloud yelled, completely ignoring the flying skirts. He snatched Aerissa's hand and pulled her waist, carrying her whole body just about the height of his shoulders.

The princess pouted as she felt her bottom was facing Cloud's face. "W-What? H-HEY!"

Seemingly, Cloud had already grabbed the ladder and took Aerissa's body before she could complain anything. She shrieked once more. Truthfully, she thought it was a brilliant idea to board the infamous Highwind, but climbing up a floating ladder just to ride on it was another story. She should have said she was phobic to heights. And it was made of rope. What if when they were halfway to the top, it splits into two? What a way of a _humble_ beginning.

"CLOUD!" Aerissa yelled on top of her lungs, wagging her legs. "COULD YOU PLEASE LET GO OF ME?"

"IF I LET GO OF YOU NOW, YOU'RE GONNA BE GOOD AS DEAD!" he barked, ignoring the howling wind as he felt his voice escaped. "COVER YOUR EYES!"

So she did, and it made her feel wobbly for a while. However, Aerissa could care less, even though she could not stop herself from screaming.

But she knew one thing was for sure.

This was the start of her _'once upon a time.'_

_-tbc-_

* * *


	3. ii: the highwind

_final__ fantasy vii and all its characters © squaresoft, inc._

**a/n:  
**I've been playing KH lately. I know, I know, it's kind of old, but I haven't finish the game in a looong time (damn that Tarzan jungle.) I just got back after a 10-day trip Perth and got loads of stuff to bring back home (w00tw00t.) School's also hitting so updates should slow down for now, sorry guys. And I STILL can't figure out how to put up special characters. Argh.

**Just for fun:** try copying Aerissa's lines in British accent, a thick one at that.

* * *

**To the Sky  
chapter two: the highwind**

"Well, that's the gist of it."

Cloud just finished his story about how and why he saved the princess.

He felt a flash of guilt, that he did not dare to look at the captain inquisitive eyes. However, he had to tell his reasons, if he was so desperate to keep a low profile of the princess' disappearance, which was entirely his fault. Cloud hid his sweaty hands in his pockets, staring down the floor nervously. Every now and then, he would take quick glances at almost everything around him, including the heroine of his story.

Aerissa, unlike Cloud, was not afraid to look up. In fact, her concern was merely distracted by the look of her surrounds. Cloud knew she had been a huge admirer of the Highwind, and expected her to drop her jaw in awe soon after they enter the very ship.

And she did, with grace.

The airship was much more beautiful than anything she imagined and heard. It was positively old, but she knew the pirates took care of it; cleaning and tidying up here and there. Even though she could not say it was clean _enough_.

The walls were covered wholly with solid wood, including the floor, which she thought would be of porcelain tiles. But it did not stop her from marveling at the caterwauled ceiling. It was carved with scribbles similar to the ones she saw on the outer surface, engraved doodles of the sky and its creatures. These ones were clearer to look at if compared to the ones outside, for she was seeing from a shorter distance. However, she did not discover a pair of midsized spider webs hovering on two of the corners.

Then there were other parts and rooms she had yet to visit. The bridge alone was absolutely wonderful, and would add to the number of excellence the ship abided. Aside from the bridge, she only had visited the engine room, which was connected with the back door she entered after climbing up the ladder. The engine room, on the other hand, was dark and very dirty. But she did not really mind. In fact, she was more interested to find out how the engine and machines kept working smoothly within a cobweb-infested room.

The princess could just jump and kiss Cloud a "Thank you." but she literally thought she might not be able to set her feet on the ship any longer. Maybe, just maybe, the aerial pirates would send them flying out to the dark sky with or without parachutes. And she could not blame the blonde for that, after showing the greatest airship of all.

Despite the trouble her and Cloud had gone into, Aerissa took the opportunity to enjoy her scenery while she can, thinking it might be the last time to see such view. But no matter where she cast her eyes at, she too would not dare to pierce them on the captain.

Captain Cid Highwind spoke at last, "Kid, do you know what you're doing?"

Cloud straighten up, still determined not to look at the captain, then awkwardly nodded.

"No, you don't." Cid retorted.

Cloud shook his head.

"No." the older man, who was also a blonde, removed his cigarette and threw it away. Aerissa saw a flash of glare imprinted on his navy eyes. "Do you realize what the &$% you're doin', Cloud?" he snapped, "you're puttin' me--no, the entire crew--into danger! Doncha know that?"

The younger blonde gazed up timidly, feeling like a poor kid being yelled by his dad. And worse, he could not make a response to that.

"Look," Cid dropped his voice, trying not to look at the prying eyes of the rest of the crew, "I know what you're trying to do is for the good." he leaned closer to Cloud, "So you wanna save the princess, fine, I'm cool with that. But you're forgetting one thing, kid." he stroked an index finger, "She's a _princess_. Once she's gone, you'll have the whole country chasing after you're tail." and gestured it toward Aerissa, "And you're asking me to help? I'm sorry to say this, but no."

Cloud gave an irritated face. He could easily feel the whole pirates' eyes glued onto him, waiting for a reply, even from Aerissa.

Unfortunately to him, Cid knew this. "What? Now you're mad 'cause I'm not letting you in?" he sniggered, "For you're information, I ain't stupid enough to let a runaway princess in my ship, let alone anybody in the world."

Cloud shot a frown, "Cid," he said in a low voice, "her life is at stake."

Cid lit a new cigarette. "Cloud, I know that. But you gotta think of others too." he muttered, "I've got enough people spreading out bloody flyers yours of me bein' a wanted chap, and I ain't getting into more trouble just 'cause one of me crew has the Terrenian princess." he shook his head, "If things were a lot better, I might take you, but the problem is, they're not."

"Hey," Cloud interrupted, "I've saved your butt every time I'm stuck with you. Why, can't I have at least a bit of gratitude from The Mighty-o-Cid?" he rolled his eyes heavenwards, "Like saving you from a super giant cobra is an easy thing. You know you could've just call and order these guys to set off cannonballs."

The captain threw an irritated face.

Cloud pleaded in a voice tone he wished he would never use, "Cid, c'mon. You said you're a wanted guy, and I reckon almost everywhere there's a poster of you and your crew being rewarded for 10,000 gil each." he noticed the faint breath intakes the crew made, "Princess or no princess, it wouldn't make a difference. You already got the whole world after your head."

Cid stared at the younger man, casting a look of disbelief.

"Oh, and by the way," Cloud added blankly, "I heard they raised the reward to 20,000 gil in Midgar."

Aerissa blinked at his remark, so did Cid, followed by half of the crew. This time around, she was not scared anymore to face Cid, who happened to be just as oblivious as she was. The princess saw the older man raised his eyebrows beneath his ogled eyes skeptically, letting the small fire turned the rather long trail of his cigarette into ashes. Aerissa also sighted Cloud mouthing "Wow, that's a lot of money." and could not help but to agree.

Cid kept silent. He did not do anything but switching his glance from Cloud to Aerissa, then to the crowd. The pirates too, stood motionless, eagerly waiting for another reply from either side. Not nearly as eager as Cloud, of course.

After a short while, the captain tapped his cigarette, getting rid of the fresh-burned ashes from the brink of the cane, and slipped it back to his mouth. "Fine."

One of the pirates could have sworn he heard him said it in a regretful tone.

Cid could see the color on Cloud's face, then nodded, "Yeah."

The others blinked a couple of times, one third of them emphasized by dropping their jaws. Even Aerissa went speechless, confused whether to feel grateful or disappointed. She saw Cloud was grinning triumphantly, and if he was happy, then it should be good, but she still bothered to ask. "Pardon?"

Cid turned his gaze from Cloud to her. "Fine."

Aerissa ran a finger above her ear, pushing locks of brown hair away from it, then stammered, "S-Sorry?"

"Fine." Cloud answered for her, still grinning, "We're staying here."

The princess was about to reply when suddenly she heard few of the pirates objected. "What?"

"Captain! You can't be serious!" a high-pitched voice protested.

"She's the princess!" another chimed in, "We'll get in trouble if we let her in!"

A yell, which sounded more like a growl, bellowed, "We'll have everybody after us!"

Aerissa flushed a weak magenta glow. She felt her eyes were growing wet, but restrained the urge to cry. She tightly held the upper part of her dress, and stared down at it, trying not to pay the slightest attention at the pirates' opposes. Cloud recognized this, and if he were braver, he would happily slash the bunch into two, three if possible. But knowing that he could not, he only stood there, holding back his emotions, and flashed glares sideways.

The objections were getting louder and louder. Cid started to look exaggerated. He noticed on of them was throwing an empty can to Cloud's direction, but missed. The target of the hit, too, was flashing dangerous-looking sapphire orbs. Aerissa, still staring down at her dress, felt a tear was about to drop, biting her lip as if it could froze it and stop her from crying. Cloud then saw another can flying toward his head, but successfully dodged it, and was just about to reach his sword.

"SHUDDUP!"

And they did.

Cid was just in time to explode and mute the hectic mob. "You heard what I said, I'm lettin' them in the crew and that's that!" he scowled irately, his veins plunging out from the surface of his skin. "I don't care what the #& you think or what the & you say! If you don't like what I'm doin', THEN GET THE &$#$ OUTTA HERE!"

Two third of the crew almost jumped. It was not everyday they see Captain Cid explode. Well, Cid was always yelling at them, but never _this_ mad that they could see faint violet trails on his neck. They could even see outlines of his vein appearing weakly around his temples.

Cloud appreciated this, a lot. Not only Cid saved him from being canned up by an angry mob of pirates, he also stopped him from his stupid attempt to cause a--bloody, he would like to say--massacre. He tiptoed slowly toward Aerissa, who finally lifted her head up, then whispered, "It's okay, you can stop crying now."

Aerissa literally found out her eyes were still teary, but there were no trace of teardrops on her dress. She abruptly swept her eyes with her hand coarsely, leaving faint red marks around her eyes from rash brushing. She let out an awkward smile, an after-crying smile, in exchange for her gratitude, which she would delightfully announce if her face was not red.

She saw Cloud smiling back to her, crookedly. And it made her feel better, much better. The next thing she knew, she was flushing, and quickly turned her head back down. She did not even want to know how Cloud reacted to this.

Fortunately, Cloud did not take this as an obvious behavior, he did not even know she was blushing. He only thought she was trying to hide the red glow on her face after crying. He was not surprised when she hid her face, because most women--especially girls--do not like having their crying face seen in public, men in particular. He was actually more interested to wonder why Cid let him in the ship, because he knew it was unlikely.

Aerissa, on the other hand, had predicted--or rather, dreamed--of his generosity. _Lani was right_, she thought, _even though he swears and curses, he _is_ a gentleman_. Little did she know, Cloud would go rolling down the floor laughing if he heard this.

"Cid..." she heard Cloud mused, still grinning widely in glee.

"DISMISSED! Go back to your goddamn positions before I chuck your &!# heads off!" Cid shouted at his men, who were now running about like fleeing ants, then grabbed a new cigarette from his pocket. "You heard me," he said to Cloud, "I'm letting you and your lass in," he removed his cigarette, and lit up the new one.

Aerissa was amazed of the amount smoke he managed within an hour. She never knew someone would break Haagen's--one of the older guards--record, who smoked four cigarettes in an hour.

"But just 'cause you're part of the crew now, you could do anything you like." Cid continued, "If you go overboard, y'know I'll be damned to kick you out of the ship whether it's flying or not."

The princess swallowed. She immediately shunned the thought of his being a gentleman away.

Cloud threw a forced cough, then murmured inaudibly to Cid, covering the left side of his mouth with his hand, "I think you scared her."

Cid rose his eyebrows uninterestedly, "The hell I know it." he then asked to Aerissa, "You okay, lass?"

She eyes ogled in surprise, then brusquely nodded.

Cid made a face, "See? The girl's fine." he then turned his gaze to somewhere behind her, and barked, "Hey Yuffie! Come 'ere and give the princess some booze!"

Aerissa spun around to find a girl--to her shock--was a pirate. A _female_ pirate.

From her looks, she did not look like someone older than her, despite her petite legs and vaguely small breasts (to Aerissa's horror, they were just about her size.) She also had an oriental face, even though her eyes were considerably huge for a Wutaean. And like Aerissa, she also had green-tinted eyes, but darker. Her hair was jet black, with dim dark brown strands that looked like highlights. The princess assumed the girl's hair was shoulder-length, because she had knotted her hair to a bun with chopstick.

And to Aerissa's astonishment, she was wearing her least favorite piece of clothing, a dark green corset.

Well, it _resembled_ a corset.

It seemed like this girl named Yuffie had modified a random corset she picked up somewhere during her pirate task--or mission, as Aerissa would like to call. It did not look hurtful, or tight, however. It looked quite comfortable. Underneath it, was a gauzy hole-laden shirt--which Aerissa later discovered was a typical ninja outfit--and a pair of black slacks made of spandex.

Somehow, this girl strike her as familiar.

"Sure," Yuffie countered, readjusting her chopstick bun, "but where is she sleeping?"

Cid pointed out, "She could stay in your room."

To Aerissa's surprise, Yuffie did not argue. She personally thought she would reject the offer for sure, and her accent was not at all Wutaean. The girl only raised her eyebrows, "Okay," she then looked at Aerissa, grabbing her hand, "C'mon, I'll show you my room."

Aerissa absently followed Yuffie's trail, and disappeared to the nearby elevator.

Seeing she was gone now, Cloud gladly approached Cid. Cloud did not tell him the bit about the reasons why Aerissa is a wanted target, and he thought it would be a good idea to explain the pirate about it. "So," he brushed his hands in relief, "I wonder," he cleared his throat, "it's not everyday you to let a random person in the ship out of the ordinary."

Cid sniggered, "I knew someday this is gonna happen."

Cloud winced. He looked taken back, "What do you mean?"

"You wanna know why?" the older man groaned, blew more wisps of smoke, and tapped it twice, "come with me."

* * *

"...and I cannot believe you are younger than me! Fifteen and a full-fledged pirate!" Aerissa uttered in awe, "It's hard to believe someone my age, let alone younger, would stand living together with such people!"

"Dirty old men?" Yuffie grinned, "Even though it's a pain, I could get along with the lot. After all, they couldn't last a day without at least one girl aboard." she enlightened, "Well, they can, but they need at least one to brighten up their day--that's what the captain said--and a group of prostitutes."

Aerissa sat on the rumpled bed cover, poking the midst of the pillows. The bed looked like it just hosted a pillow fight, for it had white soft petals of feather sprinkled on every point of the bed. She scanned the small room. A messy room, as if the owner never taken care of it, but despite the chaotic mode, it seemed cozy. It was completely muddled with everything from scattered fabrics to tiny jade stones that looked like marbles. She took one stone and examined it, whilst Yuffie was busy tossing garments out of her wardrobe, looking for an article the princess could wear.

Ignoring the flying rags, Aerissa murmured a question, "Are these... materias?"

Yuffie paused when she was just about to grab an awfully revealing corset. She turned around, and saw the other girl was still clutching the noted object. "What?"

"I said," Aerissa's voice went louder, "are these materias?"

The Wutaean dropped the corset, and stooped to get a better view of the stone. "Yup, that's a materia." Yuffie stood back up, "Never thought that would come from a princess."

Aerissa tittered, "I've been getting magic tutors ever since I was six years old."

"No kiddin'? Magic tutors? A princess?" Yuffie gawked in disbelief, reaching for another dress to be tossed, "Doncha think it's a bit... too much?"

"Oh?" the older girl twitched a brow, "Is it wrong for a princess to learn these kinds of things?"

Yufie swallowed, wide-eyed. She hoped the princess was not offended. "Well, no, but," she muttered, "it's not common..."

Aerissa blinked. Yuffie did not knew she was almost oblivious of what was running about in other reigning royal families, let alone their princess tutors. "No?"

"Nope," Yuffie shook her head, "They learn manners, history, politics, general knowledge--art and literature too, if necessary--and take dancing classes. But sorcery? I don't think so..."

"Why is that?" Aerissa queried.

"Simple," the ninja clarified, "'cause there's no need. Princesses are born to be empresses, not a witch army." Yuffie screwed her face incredulously, "As far as I know, _never_ in the history of men, a princess taking _'materia usage'_ as a class subject. I mean, what for? To fight? She's got her guards to do that. If magic lessons are so important, they should make you study archery."

Aerissa rose her brows as she saw Yuffie fetched a huge four-point shuriken from the other side of the bed.

"Doesn't matter though. Not many people could do magic these days, let alone use a materia." she dropped her bum next to the brunette. "I know for sure people used them in the old days, they must be great. But lately, they got absorbed to machinery and stuff, y'know, like it's fun and all." her face went dark-colored. "They got pampered, getting lazy... especially that Midgar lot."

Aerissa nodded slowly. She knew Midgar would be coming along in a pirate's line, and she could not blame them for hating them.

"And," Yuffie bent forward to the floor. "people who could reliably use materias--" she took one materia. "are only people who're gifted--" she stashed it in a hole on her armlet. "and the _Ancients_."

The princess jerked at the sound of the word.

"There used to be a lot of people like that in the world." Yuffie inserted another green marble to the second hole. "Nowadays, with people not gifted with it, they learned how to use it, which might add to why they never form good spells." she rolled her eyes, "Well, I think I have that sorta gift, although it's not good enough, since I spent most of the time stealing instead of using 'em. Like I care anyway, 'cause I'm the only one using these stuff in the ship."

Apparently, Aerissa did not pay attention. "Yuffie, what are the Ancients?"

Her quick remark made Yuffie flabbergasted. "You don't know what an Ancient is?"

Aerissa shook her head vehemently. _Although the sound of it sure is familiar..._

"Oh, um," Yuffie stammered, "well, I don't know much about them either. All I know is, they're a race of beings that looked like humans who have healing powers and very good in magic." then her face went cheery. "I heard they can even speak to the planet! How cool is that?"

The princess went dumbfounded. This girl was younger than her by three years, and she was a pirate. But how in the world she knew so much? Nobody even told Aerissa what an Ancient was.

"But they only appeared for a short while." Yuffie continued, "Only a little longer than half a century. They lived at the Northern Crater and got completely wiped out after the meteor crash." she lobbed her shuriken to the floor. "And thanks to that, Shinra is happily ever after, while the rest of the world is suffering from malnutrition. Or at least, his people are."

Aerissa understood finally. She did not have any trouble finding who or what Shinra was. It was the successful royal family that reigned the Midgar Empire, and also the family that made Midgar looked like what it was today--a corrupted, polluted, artificial city built on a plate supported by strong bonds of pillars. It was disgusting and sinful, with no hint of day or night on the colorless sky. Men's most prideful creation of humility.

Midgar had been ruled by a variety of kings from many different families. Shinra, however, seemed very different from the families before. From what she knew, Midgar was a powerful empire who ruled the land with fear. Perhaps, they were so powerful, she did not bother to ask why they ignored the homeless. But honestly, she, like everybody else, did not favor the very kingdom.

Midgar had always and always been a threat to the other kingdoms. But no matter how fearful they were, they were never as ominous as today.

The princess personally hoped the course of the Midgar Empire would change. It was only seven months after the king's death, and currently the throne was to be endured by his first son, Prince Rufus.

In Aerissa's opinion, Rufus was too young to rule a kingdom, especially one as large as Midgar. Like her, he was also eighteen, unless he turned a year older five months before her. She never understand why the people did not object of having such a juvenile king. Unless fear _was_ power.

If only she was still in her royal chamber, she would have had the chance to come to his reception rehearsal as the new king two weeks ahead.

"Still," a chipper tone of a certain Wutaean's voice sent her back to reality. "it's surprising to see a well-educated heiress not knowing what an Ancient is. I thought everybody in the world knows, except Cloud though."

_Everybody knows what an Ancient is?_

In a slight moment, Aerissa almost felt she was being left out. But she ignored the thought when a current blonde's name was mentioned. "Is there anything wrong with Cloud?"

"No... he's just... clueless." Yuffie screwed a shuddered face. "He doesn't know anything about anyone."

_How obscure. A man who knew nothing but his own personal, _exciting_ life._ Aerissa emphasized the following word blankly. "Why is that?"

"Cloud's rash and careless. What does he care about things? He only eats and sleeps, or eats, gets a job, and sleeps. Oh yeah, he doesn't even read newspapers. That's why he bears a very, very boring life." Yuffie said curtly, then emphasized aloofly. "O, cruel fate!"

Somehow, a segment in Aerissa's mind refused to agree with Yuffie's statement.

"I'm not saying he doesn't love adventures though." she heard Yuffie said. "In fact, he's as competitive as any pirate in this ship. Sometimes he likes to come with us when we stop by. He used to be around Nibel a long time ago, I actually didn't know he moved here. He would make a good pirate, but don't tell him I said that."

The brunette kept the promise by heart, with a smile as proof.

"However," glinting mischievous eyes narrowed playfully. "I'm a lot more interested to know why he saved you, princess."

Aerissa's eyes flashed widely, looking flustered. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about..."

"Don't say that." Yuffie countered light-heartedly, "You know there's something up with Cloud, doncha? You're blushing, by the way."

The princess saw her index finger was pointing at her. She followed Yuffie's gesture, as the pirate started chuckling. Aerissa promptly took a nearby hand mirror and saw a reflection of a walnut-haired girl, with cheeks flushing faint red tints. She punctually dropped the mirror, holding her palms tightly on them.

"Oh, Your Highness." Yuffie said in a sweet mocking tone, taking the mirror from the floor. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. Cloud is attractive, isn't he?"

Aerissa gritted her teeth in embarrassment, still covering her burned cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"He barely even knows you, but he saved you! That's not something any guy would do to any girl... and he did that to you!"

"But the circumstances are different!" Aerissa exclaimed softly, "I'm a princess and he's a mercenary sent to kill me. Any mercenary like him who bear such a task would eventually do what he did to me!

"Oh, really?" Yuffie let out a devilish grin to Aerissa's detest. "He convinced our freak-of-a-pirate captain just to let you on board! Even any one of us doesn't have the nerve to do that."

Brown strands of her hair were covering Aerissa's emerald eyes, helpfully altering her red face. She shook her head, muttering reluctantly, "Whatever you may think, there is nothing between me and Cloud. He is just a lifesaver... he is even barely a friend."

Yuffie did not look at the slightest apologetic. "No worries to that. You'll get to know him eventually.

"Most people's first impression about Cloud is that he's reckless and doesn't care about anything." she started, "But when you get to know him, he's not really like that. Well, he _is_ sometimes impulsive, but not entirely. Generally, he's calm and doesn't talk much. He's kinda quiet. But deep inside, he's a bit sensitive. I mean, he's really eager and passionate of everything he does, he wants to be recognized as someone as strong. He's also competitive, and even though he's more of the quiet type, he's not a bad conversationalist."

Aerissa's eyes amazedly grew wide awake.

"But it's still weird about his saving you... he doesn't usually do that... he's not the type who likes to stick his head into anybody's business."

"Well," the princess spoke finally, "everybody has their complicated reasons, including him."

"I know." Yuffie said simply, "But it's _still_ weird."

A stroke of hand brushed the lengthy brown hair, Aerissa's emerald orbs flashed distinctly a flustered look. Apparently, she did not expect to be talking about the noted subject in such an airship, with a pirate of all people.

"Yuffie," she began, "how do you know all of these things?"

The pirate flinched, "Know what?"

"You know almost everything and anything about a princess and her monarchy more than any regular commoner, and I am sure you know even more if I ask you." then Aerissa repeated, "But how do you know about these things?"

The questioner did not suppose this, but she can evidently see Yuffie's uncomfortable eye flickers, which looked like she was searching for an answer. "Um, uh," she took a few glances sideways, "let's say I know about these things, kay? There's nothing personal."

Aerissa took the moment of silence as an opportunity to scan Yuffie's discomfited face. Even though she did not fully trust, she said she did, "Oh, I see."

The following minutes ended in complete stillness. Neither one of them had the urge to speak. Aerissa assumed a part or two in Yuffie's lines were lies, while the other girl had predicted the princess knew she fibbed. But the two kept their faces stern, as if nothing happened. Aerissa stared down at the bed, poking the cover's wrinkles, whilst Yuffie continued her little expedition to the center of the closet.

Secretly, Aerissa suspected Yuffie must be in some way related to a certain royal monarchy or noble family, a Wutai one in particular. But she was more interested to know how a daughter of such nobility may end up in a band of wanted pirates.

She knew the Wutaean aristocracy class was infested with many disgraceful scandals. Tseng, her astronomy professor, said most children from noble families had formed a group of rebellions against the devious behavior of their own people towards the lower-class. And she could not argue. Even though Wutai was not the worse of all kingdoms, it was not indeed composed.

_But Yuffie is a pirate, not an activist_, Aerissa thought. Wutaeans were known to be very loyal and faithful to their country. They were really proud of their own language, culture, and belief. Even most of them were extremists that they refused to be involved with other countries, either it be war, politics, or business. The whole continent kept itself hidden away from outside influences for so many years. But the era had changed, so did the people.

Some of the Wutaeans started to move abroad, exploring other parts of the planet to many places, including the other three kingdoms. This caused several anarchic dilemma within the upper-class, especially the royal family. After all, Wutaeans were patriotic, and discovering a disobeyer within one of them was certainly unacceptable.

She figured out Yuffie was one of them--a Wutaean not worth of her country. But as Aerissa started to think harder, the subject had just emptied her cabinet, sending another garb to Aerissa's lap. However, unlike the former, the fifteen-year-old's eyes sparked with joy.

And Aerissa found this amusing, as they were exchanging dull stares the minute before.

"I found you something to wear!"

* * *

"Two months ago, there was this Wutaean guy who's been asking everybody to kill the princess." Cid murmured through the thick mist of smoke, sipping another of his cigarette. "This guy also asked me, but I said no, and I bet the lot said the same too." he cleared his throat, "I never thought he'd come to you."

"So it was a Wutaean guy..." Cloud did not look surprised to hear this, "Did he tell you his motives?"

"No," Cid looked rather disappointed, "He only said _'kill the princess or die trying'_ and _'there are bigger things happening that the princess must die'_. 'dunno what he meant, though. If he tells me why, I won't complain."

Then his face suddenly turned serious. "But none of them lot saved the princess. In fact, I don't even know why anybody would bother to save her. For a second there, I thought you were nuts."

Cloud grunted, "Well, you could start from believing there _are_ bigger things happening."

Cid frowned in doubt, "What do you mean by _bigger things_?"

"_Bigger things_," the younger blonde bristled, "You think I just saved her 'cause I feel sorry for her and all? There's a bit of the story I haven't tell anyone that I don't want the princess to hear!"

The captain looked taken back, dropping his now fallen cigarette unintentionally from the corner of his lips. He saw a hint of faint fury flowing from Cloud's red face. Cid chose not to talk, and he did not want to, as he noticed a cigarette was missing. Looking down at the undone cigarette, he let his foot crush it. He then reached a hand to his pocket for another.

"Her Highness is an Ancient."

It felt like a stroke of thunder hit his ears.

Cloud sustained determinedly, ignoring Cid's stunned face, "He--the Wutaean guy--told me the princess would be the target of the Midgar Empire if they found out her true identity. And what's worse, the princess doesn't even know she's an Ancient... I don't think she even knows what an Ancient is! The girl's completely clueless!"

He could see Cid's now dumbstruck face. A burned and finely-wrapped cigarettes on the bottom of the floor beside his feet, which must had been dropped unintentionally due to the shock.

However, Cloud regarded less. "But whatever it is. Don't tell anybody, I mean _anybody_, about this. The Midgar Empire is searching for an Ancient who could cast powerful magic, whom they'd use as their daily experimental specimens... and who knows, maybe they'd even make a strong weapon out of it!" he explained rashly, "This guy thinks the world would be saved if the princess's killed. But c'mon! There's gotta be another way!

"I mean," said Cloud in a leveled voice, "I can't just leave her alone while the world's going crazy and I'm one of the few who knows what's behind it. 'leave her like that and I'm gonna have nightmares."

Cid failed to response. Although he was not exactly sensitive, a stroke of sympathy countered and forced him to agree. Cloud's glowing navy eyes flashed earnestly a sense of honesty. Never in his life the captain witnessed such sight.

"To tell you the truth," he said at last, "I already suspected she was an Ancient." Cid ignored Cloud's sudden reaction. "She's always wearing that green necklace like it's a charm... and it's _glowing_, glowing like a light bulb. I thought it was rather unusual... but then you explained this and now it all makes sense."

Cloud looked up at him and nodded thoughtfully. Deep down, he was glad the tension between the two had finally fade.

"Whoa! Look at the time!" Cid abruptly alarmed, "Better go head downstairs to the bar and fetch the food!" he walked hastily towards the door, passing a dazed Cloud, "Ya better too. Yer skinny ass looks like it ain't eat anythin' for weeks! Ya said ya only eat meat twice a month, right? Right now they're serving stake!"

The young blonde could hear something that sounded like a growl from his stomach. Cloud patted it hatefully.

"Don't be such a &#$. I know I heard that!"

Cloud's face went crimson in an instant, but quickly morphed back.

"Cid."

The captain spun around calmly, with no hint of surprise.

"Don't tell anybody, especially the princess, about this."

Cid nodded.

* * *

For Cloud Strife, this was an abnormally long day.

He was just adding some water to his jug at the nearby kitchen and nearly spilled it when he heard a small red metal bird chirped as it popped outside an old clock. The bold arrow was obviously pointing XII, but it virtually hit him while the smaller one was pointing II.

Two o'clock in the morning. And he wasn't at the least sleepy.

Perhaps, it was the majority of shocking episodes coming one right after another continuously. After all, his usual bedtime was the hour when he climbed up to Aerissa's chamber. This was the hour when he should be in bed and dream something interesting. But although he did not feel like sleeping, he yawned quite a lot.

Still, it was unusual to have another meal at midnight. He was expecting a midnight snack, _not_ a midnight dinner.

"Cloud!" a squeal voice of certain ninja unpredictably stormed throughout the narrow hallway.

"What the hell--" Cloud turned around to his dispute in hopes to send a slap on the girl who was running towards him.

But the urge was cancelled when Yuffie Kisaragi snatched his hand without warning. "Come 'ere! I've got something to show ya!" she told excitedly as she brought Cloud running with her.

"H-Hey!" he quickly worked to his feet and joined the marathon, "What's the big idea?" Cloud bawled.

Yuffie stopped, still holding tight to Cloud's hand. They stopped at the end of the hall, in front of a door, which Cloud assumed it was the door to Yuffie's room. It was faint mahogany, with a sign that said "Yuffie's Property--KEEP OUT." and a small black cat pinned on the peeping hole. Cloud found this as bizarre. He never knew Yuffie ever liked cats, black in particular. From what he heard, she was allergic. _And black cats bring bad luck._

But before Cloud could think any harder, Yuffie turned to face him and smiled with glee and satisfaction. "I wanna show you something!"

"What? Your collection of stolen green marbles?" Cloud presumed apathetically.

_It's Materia._ "No..." Yuffie opened the door with a loud sound of the knob.

Behind the door revealed was a young girl. A young girl with long brown locks falling disorderedly and slender five-foot-two figure and a humble nightdress with the color of a glass of red wine.

Princess Aerissa.

Cloud did not understand why Yuffie seemed really happy. Yuffie may be the brain in disguises and costumes and camouflages, but her makeover towards Aerissa was not all put of the ordinary. She was wearing a dress. A _dress_. If it was a corset and a suspender, he would clap his hands jubilantly. But it was a dress, something a princess regularly wears.

Cloud Strife was clearly not interested.

"Yuffie," he cleared his throat, "that's the princess..."

"I know, I know," Yuffie quizzed proudly, "But d'you notice the difference?"

Cloud thought for a moment. "No."

Aerissa knew he would say that. Yuffie, on the other hand, looked like she wanted so much to punch the impulsive mercenary.

"I mean," Cloud elucidated, "apart from the red dress and messy hair, it doesn't make any difference."

"Cloud..."

"Yuffie," Cloud said sternly, "I know you're the master of disguise, but disguising a princess with a dress is, uhhh, that's what she wears everyday, right? Try dressing her up with something different for a change." he suggested--which to Yuffie's dismay, it was not helpful. "A corset, perhaps?"

Aerissa coughed inaudibly at this.

"Cloud," Yuffie commented, "you're so tactless."

In all honesty, Aerissa agreed. Cloud did not look pleased, however.

"What?"

"Cloud, being a master of the disguising art doesn't mean you could just dress up to something she isn't." Yuffie pointed out her index finger markedly in front of Cloud's nose, "You have to dress her up with something people would be less aware of _and_ something she would be comfortable with."

Again, Aerissa agreed.

Yuffie strictly removed her finger back and added, "'sides, it's not like she's gonna fight. But she'll still be able to move around comfortably."

"With a dress like that?" Cloud gaped doubtfully.

"Of course! Look at this!" Yuffie immediately pulled Aerissa's skirt up to expose a white pantyhose with thick knee-length boots. "I put this up specially for emergency matters!" she ignored Aerissa's constant pouting and cries, "This way, she'll move freely!"

Cloud could feel his cheeks indistinctly burned. "...impressive."

"Thanks! I'm glad you like it!" Yuffie stood back up cheerfully, leaving a rather red Aerissa on the loo.

She then looked at her old grandfather clock and wheezed a screech.

"Anyway, we better go," Yuffie headed for the door hurriedly, in a ready-to-run stance, "or we'll miss dinner! STAKE!"

The next thing Cloud and Aerissa knew, Yuffie vanished and a gasp of "No time!" echoed through the hall. Cloud figured Yuffie's quick disappearance was because of her incredible velocity, but Aerissa thought it was magic.

"So," Cloud began awkwardly, "wanna go?"

His voice went ringing through the princess' voice and brought her back to her senses, "Yes."

"Sorry, but uh," Cloud's voice trailed off, "it's not a banquet like you usually have in the castle, princess--"

"Cloud."

To his displeasure, Cloud felt the tension of a nervous atmospheres seemed to emerge a lot in this long day. But he determinedly spurned the thought away. "What?"

"Don't call me _'princess'_."

Cloud blinked. "Aerissa--"

"And Aerissa."

He blinked again. "Then what should I--"

"_Aeris_."

"What?"

"Aeris." Aerissa repeated slowly, "Call me Aeris."

_-tbc-_

* * *

**a/n  
**THAT was a long chapter. The longest I ever wrote! 'didn't expect to be so long though...

Anyway, sorry for the long wait, guys! I've become a high school freshman and that's not cool. I even got my first Chemistry homework at the first day! However, the story will still go on, so keep reading! xD And don't forget--**the FAQ**. Thanks, thank you, and sankyuu!

**Reviewers' Booth**

Here's a general note for every reviewer: **THANK YOU SO MUCH!** xDDD Kay. I'm telling you. Those things are what made me motivated to keep this fic up! I know, it's just 2 chapters, but I just felt like doing this. An eccentric author I am, I know.

**Hikaru-009:** Don't mind about the name change? Good! 'cause I want you to! xD Anyway, the odds of the two falling in love is... well, see it for yourself! I'm not labeling this fic under romance genre for nothing, y'know. Ummm. Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm letting the Tifa pairing go. I already have my eyes on one guy to pair her with, and I promise your satisfaction (uh, partly). In the meantime, just guess and wait when they'll get together.

**zhakeena: **I know. It's weird if you imagine someone in another name. But you don't have to worry about _'Aerissa'_ later. Yes, Cloud _is_ OOC. More info on this the--guess what?--FAQ. But FYI, I never see Cloud as a cold-hearted individual. In fact, I don't think he is at all. Still, check the FAQ. I've got an oh-so long explanation I want people like you to check out... I hardly imagine the prologue as a nice start, however (thanks!).

**SleepingStarz:** Yesh! I forgot to note the PotC credit! (credits immediately before gore v. kicks her ass) First off, I don't tend to make this story a parody. All those similarities and borrowed names are simply thanks to my slow, not-working scattered brain. Somehow, I'm trying to make my creative juice working. Oh, and sweet sugar!

**serene:** Yeeeep. The Highwind! Gawd. I'm so looking forward to everybody's reactions when we're finally up there... I _so_ love my li'l big big big airship! And uh, you thought the prologue was short? Uhhh... well, it's only 2 scenes ..

**dogcollar:** Hopefully the next update will be coming soon (I also wanna finish writing it). But at the very least, could you note some scenes you happen to like? (like it's already _memorable_ enough.)

**trekken46:** Thx for the compliment! Although I still noticed a few mistakes... whatever they are. Yeah. I did post a fic soooo similar to this (with a different title), but it was weird and too fast-paced that I decided to put it down and--tada!--rewritten it. This one is obviously much much better than the last.

**The Burning Misery:** 'happy to see you accept the way I conjured this fic! I know, Aeris does sound weird with the whole 'Aerissa' thing (and a British accent to boot, not to mention). Actually, I found _that_ scene as cheesy and weird... but if you like it, who cares? xD I didn't thought that sentence as a funny segment either... but yeah, maybe it is. I dunno. Queens _are_ human beings, right? They get sleepy too xP

And I really really couldn't help ending it in a fairy-tale-ish way... this _is_ a fairy tale, after all (although I hate to admit it). I always love fantasy stories, especially ones like FF9 (which might add to why I'm SO looking forward to FF12). And everything involving princess and the such always ended up as a fairy tale. But I guess everybody could relate to that.

Keep being undecided for any Tifa pairing, I don't need it any longer. The idea was quite helpful, however, although it's overused.

**Clorith:** Yeah. I _did_ have a story like this. In fact, this same, just under a different title. But it's too weird and fast-paced and plotless and whatever, so I put it down, and a new story is born! And yesh, Aeris is on the Highwind! I sorta picked up the whole Highwind-addicted thing from the original wallpaper of her, and the not-granted wish to board the airship. So, why not letting her on board here? Surely it's not a bad thing.

**Lynn U:** Lynn, Lynn, Lynn... I SO had an equally (or longer) reply a loooooong time ago, before got suspended. Anyway, thx so much for the detailed and informative review! It's so helpful, I had fun reading it! It's not even at all offending!

**WildfireDreams:** Would you label this as a good FF7 AU? Because if you do, I'd be so happy and grateful and thrilled. BTW, where are you?

**The Masked Reviewer:** What a name. I hardly find this as a cool concept, but if you think it does have a lot of potential, then I'd be happy to continue it for you! Ummm. The age difference isn't about the whole "35-year-old pervs marry 14-year-old girls" thing, it's about the cast's. I mean, Cloud wouldn't be older than Yuffie by 5 years, but 3, and so on. This rule, however, won't seem to affect Cid or Barret.

**scott-land: **I can't say this fic is, uh, mysterious? But then again, I love it when my readers couldn't figure out the "big thing" in my story. So yeah, keep on reading 'n find out that mystery! xDDD

Pheeeew. That's all of them reviews. Keep reading 'n reviewing, everyone! It'll mean the best to me!


	4. iii: nibelheim

_final__ fantasy vii and all its characters © squaresoft, inc._

**a/n:  
**I just like to let everyone know that I got inspired from very very notable blockbuster movies and manga series. However, the current storyline is purely original--except the aerial pirates, the countries' background, character professions, and a few lines and places. So far, my planned plot is far from copying anything from what inspired me, so I hope nobody's doing the same story (lol).

* * *

**To the Sky  
chapter three: nibelheim**

The next morning, Princess Aerissa woke up to find herself standing on the airship deck and witness the beautiful scenery of the city Nibelheim from the sky.

She went to Nibelheim several times, but never by an airship. It was such a glorious incident to fly to Nibel for the first time, and that first flight was experienced with the airship of dreams, the Highwind. It was no surprise, Cloud avowed her as the most luckiest girl in the world. A princess, beautiful and gifted--not to mention an Ancient--and was the first royalist to ever board the famous ship.

However, it was not the incredible stroke of luck she was amazed of.

Aerissa was once again marveling at the sights of the world below. Beneath the ship was the famous, colossal industrial city known as Nibelheim.

It was big. Very big. Perhaps big enough to fit twice the size of her own origin.

Although the city was covered with masses of thick clouds and faint vapors, Aerissa could easily identify the city was filled with nothing but tall buildings. She saw the tallest of them all, the eminent Nibel Citadel of the royal family, which was without doubt the most largest castle in the world. Surrounding the city were high massive gates, which made the capital looked like it was floating and built on a plate.

The sky-scraping landmarks had lucratively covered the smallest parts of the city, altering it completely with its towering structure. Hidden under the shadows were slums, drowning between the gloom of towers as if it was desiring the light. And every bit of it seemed so small. However, even with busy mechanical districts, the city stayed spotlessly clean.

It almost looked like a giant fortress hidden in the haze of unnatural pointed mountains and fog.

"You see that thing sticking up over there?"

Aerissa turned to see Cloud pointing at a huge object that resembled a chunky, giant arrow. To her own bewilderment, she did not know what it was, even after visiting Nibelheim a number of times.

"That's the new rocket launch." Cloud answered, not waiting for a reply, "Y'know, those newly-invented projectiles used to get to outer space? Yeah. It's been here since last month, and it's a monster! Everybody 'round here's been talking 'bout it! Unfortunately, it's premature, so the folks are still doing some experiments on it."

"A rocket?" Aerissa questioned curiously, "The ones people want to go to the moon with?"

Cloud nodded.

"How wonderful!" the princess gestured her hands together in pleasure. "Do you know who designed it, Cloud?"

"No," was his answer. "I heard it was Midgar's property, so I think they're the ones who made it."

Aerissa turned to look at the rocket again. Imprinted sideward on the rocket's solid tin was _SHINRA 26_. She instantly flashed a heated look.

"I know, sucks eh?" Cloud muttered as if he knew what she was thinking straight away, "After all, Midgar is always on top of things."

"Either way," Aerissa pulled aside a handful of covering locks to her temples. "I am still looking forward to look at it. Even as a princess, I may not be allowed to visit the rocket launch... especially when it is Shinra's."

Cloud shrugged, "Well, princess, if you want to--"

"Cloud." Aerissa hushed, pushing her sharp emerald eyes toward his sapphire orbs, "I told you to call me Aeris."

Looking taken back, Cloud rolled his eyes incredulously, "Okay, _Aeris_."

* * *

"Alright," 

Yuffie heaved, runnung a finger through her loose bangs and readjusted her bun, panting in front of Cloud's ignorant and Aerissa's inquisitive eyes.

"We have a working base somewhere in the slums. So, if you're worried of somewhere to stay in, just meet up at our base and we'll fix you something." she started stretching her arms. "Feel free to go sightseeing. It doesn't matter as long as you know your way around. Nibelheim is a really big city, so it's better not to wander off alone."

Aerissa nodded feebly, half listening. Apparently, she was engaged to glance around and about her surrounds. A humble market, a country inn, a shabby tavern, and a variety of trees. All of them seemed drowned in an overlay monochrome of chestnut brown. The scene of the Nibel lower class.

On her left were three little boys playing cards animatedly. She noticed an unusual big gap between two of the three, and concluded there was a boy missing. She later noticed the forth boy was busy sneaking out of a shop with a small chunk of red meat. Her eyes ran over to the wood-carved label hanging on top of the entrance. An inscribed knife and slice of beef. A butcher shop.

She wanted so much to approach the young boy and tell him it was not right. However, the chef came out and caught his arm. The princess could scarcely hear the boy's faded cries, which literally scared the other three and made them ran away. Unfortunately, the butcher yanked the boy's body and strolled pompously back to his shop, ended with a loud slam on the door.

The last thing she heard were pitchy terrified shrieks from the inside.

"But you've got Cloud here to follow you around." Yuffie's voice rang Aerissa back to reality, "So by all means, things should be fine, _right_?" she grinned with glee. Cloud, on the other hand, thought the grin looked rather repulsive.

Still switching glances from Yuffie to the butcher shop, Aerissa nodded.

"Well... if that's what you want..." he gritted his teeth in hopes to grin back.

"Oh, stop being such a madcap!" Yuffie grunted, "You were the one who tended to be a lifesaver at the first place!"

Faint murmurs of "stupid ninja brat" stroke Aerissa's ears.

"Anyway," Yuffie continued firmly, as if she did not hear anything, "Our base is at the abandoned bell tower, the one near the _Seventh Heaven_ bar. The place is quite popular, so if you get lost, just ask some locals. They should be able help you."

Cloud pouted at the name. Seventh Heaven_. Someone's _really _going to throw a fit on me when I get there_.

That was until he sighted Yuffie was starting to stalk away.

"And where are _you_ going?"

Cloud's voice exclaimed rowdily through Yuffie's conscience. She promptly stopped close at her small tiptoe steps. "Well, you don't expect me to give you a tour, right? Her Highness here would so much love a little sightseeing, and for your information, Nibelheim is one hell of a monster." she said to Aerissa, "Besides, Cloud's been here a lot of times, so just ask him 'bout the whole place."

"Hey!" Cloud retorted, "The only part of Nibelheim I know and ever visited is the way to get to your base from the West Gate! I mean, I don't even know where we are right now!"

Perhaps Cloud's way of expressing himself was rather bizarre, that suddenly an uncomfortable feeling of blanketing inquiring eyes emerged.

The ninja rolled her eyes skywards, completely ignoring the tension surrounding. "This is the North Gate, and yes, we rarely land here. But you'll find out where to go once you finish your little tour." she beamed heartily.

Cloud did not look pleased of this lighthearted behavior.

"Actually," Aerissa cleared her throat audibly, punctually skimming glances from the other two, "I see no need of any sightseeing."

Cloud looked at her as if he had seen a ghost. Yuffie, however, did not look so amazed. "Oh? Then you guys could come with me. I don't think Cloud wants to do anything... don't you?"

Aerissa took a distant glance from Yuffie to Cloud quizzically. Cloud blew a fake cough, "'looks like it."

An eyebrow rose. "'thought so." Yuffie waved a hand, "Well then, let's go!"

Sighing in relief, Cloud absently followed her lead. Aerissa, however, was still disturbed by the latter fate of the little thief. Staring worriedly at the butcher shop, she started gazing upwards, where she found several people were enthusiastically decorating the roof with many sorts of fabrics. On the top were a string of aligned colored lamps and strands of vibrant ribbons. All as if Christmas had arrived earlier.

That very moment, Aerissa suddenly recalled today was the king's birthday. King Heidegger's birthday.

Her amiable attention went unexpectedly distracted by the sound of parade. She, along with many of the townspeople, turned to see a row of blue-suited soldiers marching dynamically in rhythm. It was obvious the people did not know what event it was, but Aerissa immediately identified the marching song.

She saw a coach wheeling its way among the midst of striding men. It was noticeably black, with red gears and black horses to match. When she saw the coach went passing right before her nose, she instantly recognized the neat, laid-back flaxen hair and long white suit.

Rufus. Rufus Shinra was in Nibelheim.

"Aeris! What're you doing?"

Before she could even turn, her hand was already grasped by Cloud's strong fist.

"What if someone realize you look familiar?" he said impatiently.

"Cloud," Aerissa ignored his last remark, "why is Rufus here?"

"I dunno." he said quickly, "Ask him yourself."

Before Aerissa could counter back his harsh answer, she sighted a crouching Yuffie by a wooden barrel, screening away from the crowd. To her surprise and respite, Yuffie did not look at all irritated. Instead, she grimaced at the sight of the moving gondola, "Rufus... he's here."

Cloud released the princess' hand. "Good for you. When he passed right in front of you, he didn't recognize your face."

"I suppose so." Aerissa glanced back at the coach, which was now so far away, "He did not pay the slightest attention at me."

"That's good." Yuffie stood up, rubbing her hips and bottom. "Imagine the trouble that would happen if he saw you. Cid'll seriously go mental."

The brunette smiled wryly. She then said decisively, "Well, we do not have time for idle banter. Let us move on!"

Yuffie nodded in agreement. Cloud, to the girls' dismay, snorted a chuckle.

Aerissa flashed a look of annoyance. "Is something funny?"

Cloud shook his head awkwardly, still smiling, "You gotta do something with your accent."

"Oh?" Aerissa raised an eyebrow incredulously, "Is something wrong with it?"

"Yes, it is!" Cloud exclaimed matter-of-factly, pushing aside Yuffie's constant queries to the back door, "You're no longer in a palace, _Your Highness_. You've asked to changed your name, _and_ you should change your accent to follow it. Not to mention your personality, attitude, manners--"

"What do you mean?"

Cloud continued firmly, "What I mean is, you have to start acting casual. You're not Aerissa anymore, the princess and sole heiress of the Terrenus Kingdom. You're Aeris, a runaway royaland crew of the infamous Highwind."

Aerissa looked at him as though he was insane.

"Y'know," the blonde marked a finger, "those two have a big difference."

"I know." Aerissa said loudly, "But is it necessary?"

"Of course it is." Cloud queried, "You're supposed to be a commoner, not a princess. You can't just walk into any bar with that accent! People will get suspicious." he disregarded Aerissa's pouts, "And even though you say your an ordinary noble, people will start asking who your family are. You can't just lie like that. You know better than I do that they have lots of connections."

Before the princess could reply, the almost forgotten pirate piped in, "Cloud's right. You should start acting like a regular person. Not saying you're not regular, but, uh, you know what I mean."

The mercenary gave Yuffie a look that said "You're not helping."

"Well... if you say so." Aerissa nodded unwaveringly, "I will try."

"Good!" Yuffie looked chippered, "And as your first lesson, you should've said _I'll try_, not _I will try_. Word availability doesn't work in everyday conversations. Oh! And don't be afraid to speak slang."

Aerissa went dumbfounded.

* * *

Cloud opened the fair wooden door only to find a distinctive roar. 

"I THOUGHT YA PROMISED ME TO PAY BACK MY 3000G?"

The bawl felt like an enormous cyclone. In an instant, he crashed together with the nearby packs of barrels and broke half of them, sending leaks of russet beer pouring on top of his honey blond hair.

Yuffie was just in time to stop Aerissa from darting frantically to Cloud's aid. The princess almost tried to break through from Yuffie's clutches, but her worries augmented as a huge figure surfaced from the door. A figure of a brawny and muscular aged man with ebony skin. His eyes and brows sharply narrowed and she could sense a bold grim line imprinted on the man's mouth hidden behind his thick whiskers. And none of them showed the slightest hint of kindness.

Aerissa gasped in horrid when she noticed his right hand was of nothing but solid metal, and slowly sank her heart-shaped face behind Yuffie's shoulder.

Then, a round of rapid slingshots and gunfire made an episode whilst everybody quickly got into their feet and buried their faces with their palms. Still covering her ears, Aerissa took a small peep and a sequence of a running frightened mob escaped hastily from the man's behind. He cared less, however.

The mob was soon replaced by a petite build of a young girl.

"Barret!" her cry immediately stopped the chaotic rampage. "How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to scare away the customers!"

The baffled crew ogled in thrill. Aerissa skimmed keenly at the sight of the young bar waitress. _Or bar host_, she added to herself.

A hair so much different than those of herself. A cascade of dark brown strands flowed dimly to the back of the hostess' hips, ended with a simple tail as the finishing. Her eyes were huge and glimmered radiant red tints, contrast to her pale skin and thin moisten lips. She had a dull expression and sore eyebrows, as if she had lost all the color of her face and left it neutral.

Still, it was quite stunning for a young lady of the Nibel slums.

Wriggling her bells attached on a hip, she flashed a look of displease. "You seriously should try controlling your anger." she said modestly without raising her voice.

"But Tifa," the man Aerissa learned his name was Barret countered, "Cloud's got a big debt he hasn't paid in--lesse--six months!"

Tifa Lockhart groaned, still placing her hands on her waist, "I know that. But calm down, okay? Cloud's economical crisis is just as worse as ours. Besides, I don't think he would be paying you back any time soon." ignoring Barret's newfound reactions, she faced the blonde with a smile. "Hey there, Cloud. What brings you here?"

Cloud tried to press a smile back. "Uh, well, problems."

"Problems?" Tifa repeated reluctantly. She watched a nodding Cloud grinning a shamed face. She punctually noticed a new face behind Yuffie. Casually, she pushed Yuffie away and approached Aerissa with interest, studying her elegant Terrenian features. "You look familiar."

The princess lowered her back as the other brunette leaned closer. So close, she could easily count the girl's freckles. "Err, I am--"

Too late.

Tifa had vaguely dropped her jaw, covering it with her small hands. Her eyes grew immense, altering against her face's pale theme. "Your Highness Pri--"

"Princess Aerissa of Terrenus?"

The pirates turned to see Barret echoing together with Tifa. Cloud felt like shutting their mouths with bandages and lock them in barrels. But he delayed the wish when a group of passersby stopped to look at the lot with full interest. It seemed like the news of the disappearing princess had broken all over the place, and to witness the sight of the missing object was certainly worth an honor, gratitude and luck. Especially Your Highness was not really outgoing.

To everybody's relief, none of their eyes were peered against hers.

"What I'm sayin' is," Cid coughed with poise, "the Terrenian guild is givin' away a fat deal of 1,000,000G to anybody who found the princess. So I thought it'd be a great idea if we could work together and find her! Of course the money will be given to each in the same amount of price."

The captain continued to declare his fibs until the interested crowd was getting slim.

"Let's talk in the bar." Tifa said to Cloud's ear, ignoring Cid's endless pep talk.

Cloud nodded. He pushed gently Aerissa's shoulders toward the door, followed by the rest of the crew.

To her utter dispute, she was welcomed with an atmosphere of smoke fumes and smells of alcohol. She promptly covered her nose, hiding it behind the back of whoever was in front of her. An average male figure passed right before her, and she let a hand ran over to grasp a huddle of Cloud's cloth, letting his gestures guide to wherever it will take her. After roughly adapting with the soggy air, she took a small peep.

In the midst of the foul vapor and wisps, settled a chaotic crowd of disordered tables and chairs and stools. On the tables and floor were scattered cups and meals, either emptied or unfinished. On top of almost everything were showering shattered glasses, food and wood. To the left was a small stage with red tomato-laden curtains. At the far end was the bar and kitchen. Aerissa could scarcely see an elevated platform with livers beside the old music tuner.

She later realized the unpleasing smoke came not from the huge amount of cigarettes, but Barret's unforgettable incident.

"Look at all the mess..." she heard Tifa's sigh. "Not another week of revamp..." Tifa glared fiercely at Barret. "I hope you noticed Marlene was in here when you shot fires."

Barret guffawed heartily, "She's in the base! Why the heck do I have to worry 'bout that?" he grinned at Tifa's thick expression. "'Sides, there's Jess. Maybe there're Biggs and Wedge too. Stop worrying, Tifa! We could fix this in a jiff!"

"But how about the money to hire repairmen? It's not cheap, y'know." Tifa snapped.

"Okay, okay, stop it you two." Cid appeared right in the middle between the quarrel. "You both got a lifetime to argue 'bout that. I thought you called us 'ere 'cause you wanna ask 'bout Aerissa."

"Aeris." Cloud motioned a finger.

"Right. Aeris."

Tifa looked slightly taken back and took several steps away from the huge man. She announced, "Fine. You guys could take some seats by the bar while I'll go fix something."

She went for the bar, poking tactfully at the wineglasses and goblets. A hand waved as a sign of "Please help yourself." from afar. Eventually, Cid gave the go-head to his men and steered them to some of the better stools.

Cloud then told his story like the way he told Cid and his crew. All of it from the point where he remembered he met his strange Wutaean client to how we winded up boarding the Highwind. As he narrated, the hazy aroma and wonderful plates accompanied the party, Tifa's typical representative to lunch time. Slowly as time passed, the scent and food began to vanish.

Paying attention to his own words, Cloud was a bit astounded that his memory was not all blurry, and it remembered every detail of the long night. All of them were delivered properly too. However, it felt like a grease of lightning hit him when he was about to slip Aerissa's deepest secret. Crossing his fingers, he denied the temptation to blurt it out.

As the story came close to an end, both Barret and Tifa glinted looks of shock and bewilderment.

"So you mean," Tifa stammered, "the whole Highwind crew is involved?"

Cloud huffed with a slight feeling of regret. "...looks like it."

Barret threw a grunt of frustration, landing an arm to a table. Tifa, however, stood quiet and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Cid agreed with us! It's not like you're part of the Highwind too, right?" Cloud said riotously.

"But Cloud..." Tifa hesitated, "we _already_ are parts of the Highwind! The whole_ Seventh Heaven _is their base! There's no way we couldn't get involved! If the Midgar troops are to hunt them down, we'll be the first to go on their way!"

Cloud was about to query but Cid answered first.

"I know that." he lit up a cigarette calmly. "But I'm already a world-class wanted man,_ napping_ a princess wouldn't be any difference." he shrugged,"I've been thinking 'bout you guys too, but come to think of it, Barret, you've always been against the Empire. Don't you think it'd be a great chance to confront them when they're in the run for us?"

"But that still ain't &#$ right, Cid!" Barret crushed another table with his metal arm, ignoring entirely Tifa's wails. "Ya got a sought royal on board! Yer head's already up for gils 'n this'll only worsen yer problems, Cid!"

Cloud saw Cid stood still, although he could barely see small bits of potato leftovers sprinkled out of Barret's mouth. Aerissa looked severely startled as she fretfully pulled herself into the crowd of the pirates. Tifa then stepped to Barret's front, restraining his muscular fists with all her might.

"I'm sorry, Cid, but you have to understand." Tifa pleaded in an unexpectedly soft voice, "There's no point risking your own life right now. Causing more problems won't get you anywhere."

"But Tifa--"

"Look," a pair of huge burgundy eyes flared sharply. "I know you want to help Cloud save the princess, and yeah, that's absolutely a generous thing to do but..." Tifa's voice broke. "What about us? What about your crew? What about Cloud? What about... _you_?"

Cid paused. His navy orbs flickered nervously. He felt his lips were mouthing what exactly he was going to say, but Tifa had stormed into an obscured door on the wall, which subsequently revealed a narrow path after pulling a certain border lamp. Cloud was about to catch her up, but Barret detained.

"Sorry to disappoint ya but... I don't think Tifa wants to be around ya guys for a while." Barret said hardheartedly, "Ya know how Tifa is and ya also know there's been a lot of things happenin' around her. I mean, just cut her some slack."

"Shut it, big guy." Cloud retorted, "You're not coming with us, are you?"

Barret rumbled bleakly under his breath. "Man, just keep it cool. Maybe ya guys should leave."

Aerissa swallowed with a sense of guilt.

"Barret!" Cloud roared, holding Barret's massive shoulders in arm-length, "You can't be serious!"

"No, I am." he said curtly, removing Cloud's hands as he started turning to the secret passage.

"But Barret!" Cloud continued mulishly.

Barret kept walking.

"BARRET!"

"Stop it." Cid landed a hand on Cloud's scrawny shoulder. "You're embarrassing yourself."

But he slapped the captain's hand off. "But Barret's--"

"I know that!" Cid finally shouted, which shook Cloud to silence. "Barret's old enough to know what he wants. 'Sides, it's too late to cancel out your request anyway. The princess is here and we gotta move on."

"I agree." Yuffie spoken at last, appearing from the amid of crowd. "No matter how hard we try to convince the two, it won't do any luck. Barret's always disagreeing, and Tifa always brag about her personal matters. Actually from the start, I knew they'll refuse."

Cloud muttered, uncertainly looking back and forth to the hidden door. "So what should we do know?"

"Just leave it." Cid declared, "We're getting an inn and that's where we're going. The next plan is due tomorrow."

Facing worriedly at the pitch black wooden door beside the old music player, Aerissa sighed deeply before following her comrades to the steps outside the small alleyway.

_-tbc-_

* * *

**a/n  
**Shorter than I ever thought. Sorry if the end sucked--no--sorry if the whole chapter sucked. IMO, it's a little fast-paced. Well, I did shorten the part where Cloud tells his story and blablabla. I mean, I don't think anybody wants to read a repetition as much as the author to writing it. I just hate reruns, don't you? 

Moving on, if you're ever-so curious about Vincent's whereabouts, stay tuned. He's gonna be something almost anybody could ever imagine! xDDD BTW, don't mind the AVALANCHE duo (hinthinthint).


	5. iv: the first daughter of nibel

_final__ fantasy vii and all its characters © squaresoft, inc._

**a/n:  
**I LOVE MÄR!!! (glomps SnoopyCool) Just so you know, Nibelheim is pretty much a Lindbulm. I mean, it's an industrial metropolis, but not exactly polluted. The only difference is that it's not your typical "normal" kingdom. We know how Nibelheim is in the game, so making it TOO peaceful wouldn't make any sense.

* * *

**  
To the Sky  
chapter four: the first daughter of nibel**

Staring eloquently at the vibrant night sky, a pair of dark azure eyes glinted with fortitude. Thin honey-blond tresses flowed rhythmically as a gentle breeze passed a fair wrap of porcelain skin. Stroking a finger to her temples, a slender built of a young lady bit her lips. Rushing down gently were red traces of blood.

The blonde gasped softly. She quickly placed a hand on her bottom lip, and lifted to see faint crimson marks embossed on her silk glove.

An eyebrow furrowed. She slowly took a small pointed dagger from her long sleeves, and poked the edge, testing it.

Without further regret, she drew the scalpel to the back of her head, after clutching a handful of her flaxen strands. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She felt the tip of her blade hacked in the speed of lightning. Still holding onto her hair, she leisurely released her grip. The gentle wind wiped away her hair's severed leftovers, revealing short sunlit-yellow locks.

Opening her eyes once again, she fixed her glance determinedly.

"It is time."

* * *

"Woooow." Cloud's orbs glimmered, reflecting the faultless lights of the Nibel Citadel as he whistled absently. "So _this_ is what you call a festival."

Starlight lanterns had transformed the dull, market-laden Nibelheim streets into a union of colorful, acrobat-infested cabarets. Being a big industrial city that it was, the people were mostly seen if not with mechanical instruments, with vended groceries. But in such a jubilant night, witty smiles were imprinted in every face, and none of them looked exhausted from overworked nights.

Cloud noticed most of them were huddled in front of the citadel courtyard, before a big object he was yet to see. Later, he realized it was a massive theater stage, built on the back of an airship. It was scheduled there will be a performance of the infamous play, _Coulisse de un Princesse_ in the upper-class level.

Every year, a noted theater band will play a celebrated classic in the castle grounds, and all distinguished kings and queens and nobles will be invited to watch it specially. Only a select few of the lower-class were allowed to join in, as they had to be able to buy their own ticket, which were awfully limited. In addition, some sneaked into the airship's backstage.

It was hilarious to see Yuffie venturing through the cluster of concession stands, getting more and more paperbags every after she visited one. Aerissa was joining the applauding crowd of an outdoor acrobatic show, featuring human cannonballs and a pack of over-powdered fiery clowns--which Cloud found pretty comical and uncanny.

"She watches _that_?" he looked dismay.

"Give the lass a break, kid." Cid lit up a cigarette, which Cloud reckoned it was thicker than the usual. "She's been isolated in the castle for too long. Let her explore a bit."

"I know, but," Cloud flickered at the piercing sound of gunpowder, looking up at the flying human cannonball like a wish-come-true shooting star. "I bet the things she used to watch are much more better than juggling fire poles."

The captain shrugged. "She lives in the world of jewelry, plays and wealth. She's a princess, and she's never seen carnivals. I bet she thinks the same thing about us."

Cloud crouched down, now staring at the frightened mob who were busy getting down the cannonball artist from the tree bushes. "I guess so."

After a short moment of silence, Aerissa approached the two, looking vexed. "Can you believe it? The human cannonball got stuck in a tree! I heard they are going to postpone the _Human Cannonball_ show due to the accident."

"Lass," Cid remarked a finger astutely. "this is what you call_ technical difficulties_."

Aerissa gaped at him quizzically. She then heard Cloud chimed from below her skirt. "I think they're just stupid."

"What are you talking about?" the princess retorted, "They must have been training so hard to deliver such performance! I am utterly surprised neither both of you find it amusing." she switched glances from Cid to Cloud.

"Because it isn't, Aeris." Cloud stood up, which caught her to surprise. "Shooting yourself through a cannon isn't safe, and those people did that purely to entertain the audience--ignoring their own personal safety."

"Cloud, they are entertainers! They entertain people! That is what they do!" Aerissa argued back.

"If they're _real_ entertainers, they would be singing and dancing in the castle grounds." Cloud said firmly with a tone Aerissa found annoying, "Not plainly killing themselves with gunpowder."

"Well," Aerissa tried to look nowhere near Cloud's navy eyes, which started glinting victoriously. "those people did that to make a living! They must have been too poor to make their own theater band. Therefore, I salute them!"

Cloud was about reply when suddenly a chipper voice squealed a pitch of delight. "Hey! Whatcha guys doin'?"

The two immediately stopped their quarrel and turned to see a petite frame of a certain fifteen-year-old Wutaean, complete with her overload paper bags and one stick of pink puffy cotton candy. Yuffie, if compared to anyone in the crew, seemed to be the one with the most celebrating mood. She did the most cheering, the most sightseeing, and the most shopping. Not to mention, she was the only one who did not look like a part of a band of pirates at all.

"I've been wondering," Cid muttered, eyeing at small dripping stones pouring out of her pocket. "what is it with ya and green marbles?"

"_Materias._" Yuffie corrected sternly, letting out the sparkle of candy leftovers shone meekly around her mouth. "Geez. You're a notorious pirate, and you don't know a thing about Materias? Honestly..."

Cid gave a loud grunt.

"Anyway," Yuffie suggested helpfully, "why don't we sneak into the castle and watch the play? I heard _Coulisse_ is quite a catch. 'Never seen it before, have we?"

"_Coulisse de un Princesse_?" Aerissa inquired, "Of all books I've read, that is the only one I haven't. But many said it is really good. Tonight is actually the first play of the noted novel."

"Oh? It's new?" said Yuffie with her cotton-candy-filled mouth. She then swallowed, "I thought it was a classic."

"It is." the princess nodded, "But new."

A brow crooked. "Well, sounds like a plan to me." Yuffie bit more of her almost undone cotton candy. "Wanna watch it?"

"Whoa!" Cid dropped his branded cigar, gasping in shock. "Yer ain't pullin' out any firecrackers again, right?"

"Of course not, silly!" Yuffie cracked. She threw her unfinished crystal ball-sized cotton candy to Cid's direction, which was literally dodged. "'Sides, it wasn't me who suggested lighting up those firecrackers in the first place!"

"Firecrackers?" Aerissa questioned curiously, ogling worriedly at the squabbling rogues.

"Last year the crew sneaked into the airship's backstage and caused quite a commotion." Cloud answered blankly, "Cid asked Yuffie to supply the team with small-range explosives to knock out locked doors. But apparently, they were too powerful that half of the ship exploded. Their bounty got raised ever since, or at least, that's what I heard from Tifa."

Aerissa sputtered at the name. She can hardly forget the row she and the crew had with her and Barret. It felt like she was the sole reason the two groups ever argued, and she blamed herself of it. Ever since they left _Seventh Heaven_, a hint of guilt kept reappearing, but she unwaveringly shunned the thought away. However as she thought more of the seventeen-year-old bar host, scenes from their last episode began to reminisce.

"Anyway, whether you like it or not," Yuffie announced nonchalantly, "I'm sneaking _in_!"

Then suddenly, a familiar female voice pealed. "I'd like to see you try."

The conversing four spun around to see a slim five foot four figure of a young girl. Not only they felt they had seen her pale yet appealing face, but there was something about her hip-length walnut-colored hair, dark violet overalls and busty built. Aerissa took the longest time to identify who it was.

"Tifa!" Cid recognized first, pointing her with disbelief . "What're ya doin' here?"

Aerissa's heart skipped three beats. She tiptoed slowly to Cloud's aid as Tifa started approaching the group steadily. The princess was rather astonished to see not an angry, disappointed face, but a sweet beam. However, as the sound of her waist cat bells gotten closer, the more Aerissa felt a chill depressing down her spine.

Jiggling her bells, Lockhart giggled, "Awww... what's with the face?"

Yuffie, being the currently hyper one that she was, jumped to an empty space in front of the seventeen-year-old. "Tifa!" she yelled ecstatically, "You're here!"

The girl smiled back. "Of course I am. I don't have anything better do, after all. Like you heard, _Seventh Heaven_ is on a temporary hiatus." then Tifa's face gloomed a pouting line. "Thank Barret for that."

"Good point." Cloud hissed, turning his head to eight directions, "I wonder where he is..."

"Oh, I think he's out with the others." Tifa replied, pointing a thumb to her four o'clock wise, "He drinks in these sort of occasions, remember? I think Jess is with Marlene, babysitting."

"I thought yer helping." Cid presumed, poking the tip of his cigar.

Tifa shook her head. "I wanted to, but she said I need a bit of fresh air." she folded her arms prudently. "I mean, after the financial problems and taxes and everything... and our row..."

Her voice broke. She felt a hint of guilt abruptly emerged as a reminiscent of switching scenes started to show reappear faintly. Noticing her friends' anxious looks, Tifa shook her head weakly.

"Well," she enlightened with a sense of courage in her voice. "I've been thinking about that." her eyes flashed dimly. "Jess said she heard them all, and she couldn't help but to cheer me up. So she asked me to go out... and meet you guys. I mean, just forget the whole thing, 'kay? You just came to me at the wrong time."

Cloud went silent for a moment but then implanted a small smile. "I guess you can put it that way..."

Tifa chuckled heartily, "I know I was terrible." her voice faded slightly. "But please, I'm really sorry... I had such a bad day, and burst it all on you."

Cid loomed over to the brunette's side, looking nowhere near displeased. "Don't worry 'bout it, Teef. It's all in the past."

Yuffie nodded vehemently. "Apology accepted!"

The bar host peered her eyes at the three genially, then gazed over to jumpy princess, whereas Tifa tittered and gave a polite smile. Aerissa, however, was too preoccupied by her anxiety to smile back.

"So," Tifa began, ignoring Aerissa's inquisitive eyes. "I heard you said you wanna sneak in." she glanced at Yuffie, who was nodding hotly. "I think I can help you."

This brought Cid to alarm. "Oh, no. NO FIREWORKS!"

"Shut yer trap, tardy. No one asked your opinion." Yuffie mused sarcastically. She then turned to Tifa, disregarding Cid's constant demands. "That'll be great, Tifa! How's the plan?"

Tifa nodded as a "Yes," then informed, "I'm thinking that we should sneak from the citadel."

Aerissa secretly liked this idea.

"Wait a minute," Cloud peeped in, delaying Yuffie's countering gripe. "isn't... sneaking through the castle is a lot more... difficult? Y'know, with the royal guards and all? I don't think we'll stand a chance." he shrugged. "Besides, the militia is highly sensitive to anybody unauthorized trespassing the castle grounds. How're we gonna watch it?"

The dark brunette jiggled her bells. "We can use an undercover, or the roof, if you like."

Cloud snorted.

"Anyway, here's the plan." Tifa drew closer to the little crowd of five, dropping her voice closely to a whisper. "Twenty minutes before the show starts, the citadel gates will be closed and most of the guards are gonna be positioned around the courtyard and if I'm correct, the theater airship. Thus creates a bigger chance for us to break in, 'cause there supposed to be four guarding the main entrance which will be switched to two. And less guards can be located around the citadel, so it should cause less trouble."

The three stared at the master of plan blankly, as if they were about to blurt out an approval. Aerissa did not look like she was same as flabbergasted. In fact, she encouraged herself to speak.

"If you may," she stammered, getting even more nervous with all the attention glued on her. "we can hide in the first daughter's chamber. All of the castle must be empty during the play, and all of them are most likely to be seen in the king's chamber. Her Highness too should be there, and the ladies-in-waiting do not regularly watch it. We can watch from the balcony there."

The three got even more astounded. Tifa, on the other hand, grinned with absolute interest. "I almost forgot you're a member of a royal family. Great plan, Aeris!"

Cid gave his salute. "Agree. Absolutely stunning." he gave a quick applause, which Aerissa found a tad bit hair-raising for a foulmouthed pirate. Yuffie too chattered on how marvelous her "little speech" was.

Cloud then folded his arms, prying with Aerissa's excellence. "'Didn't know you're so interested with the scheme, Aeris!"

Aerissa smiled wryly, as she thought this was a little too much of celebration. _I wonder mother is watching too..._

"But Tifa," Cloud turned to the second walnut-haired, "how come you're helping us? I know you like plays and such but it's not like you to wet your hands in trouble, especially when you're planning to break into a castle."

The others nodded in chorus as a sign of curiosity.

Tifa stood quiet for a while. She closed her eyes, as if she was getting prepared to let out an important message. After a moment's silent, she commenced, "It's about the first daughter."

Aerissa promptly respond to this. "Lady Elena?"

"Elena?" Cid piped in, "You mean the blond chick with the informal accent and the tough attitude?"

"The one who studies swords and archery?" Yuffie spat jointly.

"The tomboy one?" Cloud jittered.

"Yeah," Tifa bobbed her head. "That one."

The other three gasped in surprise. Aerissa then questioned, "What is it with Elena?"

Tifa gazed at her contently, then to the rest. She noticed the fireworks started sparking on top of the citadel sky, something she assumed to be a sign the play was starting. She heaved a sigh. "I heard that Lady Elena is suspected to be involved with a rebel group in Midgar. I don't know who they are though, but in my opinion, this is possible."

"A royal joining a group of terrorists?" Yuffie remarked doubtfully, rubbing her cheeks for cotton candy snippets. "She sounds like an activist."

"It is not impossible, though." Aerissa frowned, "Elena is rebellious by nature. In the court, she pouts the most and will not take no for an answer. Even her swords and archery lessons are of her favor. She is so harsh, I hardly get along with her. In fact, she hardly gets along with anybody."

"Anybody royal." Cloud emphasized markedly, "I bet she gets along with the likes of herself."

Distracting images of a blonde in burgundy toying a long scale-patterned whip invaded Cid's corrupted mind.

"Perhaps," Aerissa's voice kept Cid from insanity. "she does not like being around us either."

Tifa's eyes glinted doggedly, reflecting sheer sparks of fireworks. "Well, we'll have to find out."

* * *

"Shit!"

"What?"

"These boots stink!"

"Oh,"

"WHAT THE #!&? Don't 'oh' me!"

"Cid! Move over!"

The light lit to reveal two blondes strangled to one another. Cid and Cloud, who were previously fighting over a pair of clean-cut boots, went thunderstruck as Cid's metal help fell vacantly to the floor. Resting beside them were two naked soldiers, one of them with a large lump on his stomach while the other abided a young, pimple-laden face. Still staring at the sudden ember of the light, Cid and Cloud started to their feet.

"What's with the shoes?" Yuffie curiously pointed the couple of boots Cloud was attempting to avoid from Cid.

"Cid's boots stink, so he wants to wear mine." he said calmly.

The female rogue, though, noticed a hint of scorn hidden within his tone. She sighed helplessly, "Go get your own boots, Cid. You're thirty-two for God's sake."

"Shut it, girly!" Cid retorted, snatching back his reek boots from the counter, "No way I'm wearing these two for a stroll!" he threw the pair away, "I'm walking with bare feet!"

Cloud did not like the sound of this. "Cid, it's not the guard's fault it's smelly. Your feet smell from the first place."

"WHAT THE FU--"

"Okay, cut it out!" Yuffie bellowed, shutting the two at once, "Cloud, leave the captain alone. Cid, you can walk bare feet for all I care, but remember the Corel accident. You didn't wear anything that you've got those blood-sucking thingies all over your legs."

Cid corrected dimly, "Oglops."

Yuffie considered halfheartedly, "Yeah, whatever."

"Which reminds me," Cloud pondered, clinching the clasp of his flecked chain mail, "I thought you didn't wanna come here, Cid."

Cid ignored him, and suddenly became interested on the whereabouts of the unseen brunettes. "By the way, where's Tifa and the princess?"

"Checking out the kitchen." Yuffie said curtly, pointing her thumb to the exit by the ridges of strangely colored green hoods, "Cloud said he was hungry, so the girls went out to look for snack."

The captain glared menacingly at the noted subject, who was grinning sheepishly. "I thought yer the one in charge of anything involving stealing."

Yuffie was about to answer when unexpectedly the two missing ones appeared from the door behind her. From the look of their faces, it looked like Tifa and Aeris had discovered something worth paying attention to. Jubilantly, Tifa threw an extensive plain bread wrapped around a paper-thin carton to Cloud's direction, which he landed with a surprised "Whoa!"

The Wutaean flummoxed, peering over the scent of the fresh wheat bundle. "Bread?"

"I found it on the stakes of the buffet's leftovers." Tifa drew another container of three other long breads.

"Are you sure they're still edible?" Cloud inspected the bread carefully, "I think it's rotting." he poked gently at the browned corners.

"Cloud, wheat breads aren't supposed to look plain." Tifa pointed out, "That _is_ what they look like."

"Tifa," Yuffie lingered an index finger towards the direction of Tifa's carton package. "Are there for the bar? You don't expect to run around with a sack of breads, do you?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Tifa grinned at the sight of Cloud, who was secretly trying to steal a bite. "You can eat it as much as you like. Besides, we might wanna coma back here before we get out."

"Good point." Cid helped himself for the small-sized helmet. "I'm runnin' out of food supplies."

Yuffie scowled, "You've brought dozens of barrels and you still think they're not good enough for you?" she shook her head in disbelief. She then turned to Cloud, who was busy raking his eyes around. However, when he was supposed to be examining the dark spots of his bread (that Yuffie assumed he still thought they were rotting points), he was gazing around the room. Gazing as if he was missing something.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" she asked.

Cloud, who then fixed his glance on Yuffie, cast a look of concern. "Where's Aeris?"

* * *

Keeping densely to her emerging shadows by the carpet-covered floor, Aerissa tiptoed silently through the well-lit hallway.

Many a time she had been through the Nibel Citadel halls, but never in her life it felt so rigid and stiff. It felt as if she was not belonged to the world she thought she was, and instead, was a rogue.

Unbelievably even to herself, Aerissa never thought she adored their way of life--the way of the pirates. Although at a glance it seemed free-willing and boundless, on the soft spot, they spent their lifetime being sought after by the court. And how stupid she thought was, for thinking it was _such_ a great way of life.

Still, she never knew why pirates were highly outlawed. She did not even know why pirates were wild by nature. She heard once from Lani--her most favored lady-in-waiting--that pirates were generated from a poor and nasty lifestyle. Lani said it was the government's fault for abandoning their human rights, that they became rebellious and in the end, pirates.

Perhaps, that was why pirates were never bad in the eyes of the lower people. In fact, they were worshipped. They would venture around the world to steal the goods from the world of the aristocracy just to give them to the poor.

And she hardly believe a royal like her, Princess Aerissa, envied such a way of living.

Strolling avidly as she passed the lines of pearl-white stone statues and yellowed paintings, Aerissa kept thinking of her fortune.

_Ten... no, just five years from now... what will I be?_

A huge shudder urged.

_A queen? Still a princess? Or maybe..._

She closed her eyes--

_A rogue? _

--and opened them again.

_I can be either of them... but now everybody believes I am missing and... what if mother decides to pass on the crown to someone else? I cannot possibly be queen and even if I come back, will the next heir let me in? He or she will think I would threaten their throne..._

Then she realized she was heading closer to the end of the hall, enlightening a well-framed door Aerissa greatly recognized. The broader design gave an impression it was not a door to any ordinary room. It was framed with thick, solid wood, and catered with a crown-shaped carve on the head of door. And it had a crest on the peeping hole. The Nibel crest.

Tempted, Aerissa swallowed. She knew what room it was and knew better someone was in there. With a slight feeling of hesitation, she knocked the door.

"I told you I'm not coming out!"

Aerissa can feel all of her tension was sucked out in an immediate. Extending her hand slowly towards the knob, she tightly gripped and pushed it down.

_Open sesame._

"How many times I have to tell you that I--"

"Elena."

The opened door exposed the sight of a female five-foot-four built. Her hair was a huddle of straight, golden neck-length locks with split ends, as if she cut them harshly with something as tarnished as knife daggers. Regardless, she had a fair complexion through her sharp, heated cerulean eyes. But it almost hit the Terrenian princess when she found the Nibel first daughter dressed in a green robe and worse, tights.

"Elena, what are you dressed up for?"

Sadly, Elena disregarded her question. Showing an expression of mixed feelings between delighted and damned, she quickly ran to Aerissa's side and held tightly to her shoulders.

"Aerissa! W-What are you doing here? Where have you been? Don't you know that the whole world is searching for you? Your mom has gone mental! She's been worried sick that she's holding up wages to every army force in the world--"

"Elena!" the brunette demanded, which helpfully shut the tomboy in an instant. "I know about that. I am not here to discuss about my whereabouts, I am here to discuss about _you_!"

The blonde instantly released her grip from Aerissa's shoulders. She stammered, trying to switch back the topic, "W-What're you talking about? Aerissa, tell me! Where have you been? Everyone thinks you're dead and all of a sudden you show up in my room! How did you get here from Terrenus, anyway?"

Aerissa looked disputed. "It is none of your concern, Elena. More importantly, I have something I would like to ask you."

Elena rolled her eyes skywards wincingly. "What?"

"Is it true that..." Aerissa hesitated, "Is it true that you are in some way _involved_ with a Midgar rebelling alliance?"

From the corner of her eye, Elena looked as if she had an unlocked secret. Aerissa knew at once she cannot lie to her now. "Rebelling alliance?" the blonde tried to grin playfully. "Where did _that_ come from?"

Aerissa ran her eyes to roughly every direction, as if she was trying to make a believable answer. "A few people I met."

Elena looked taken back. "_People_? You're with _people_?" she twitched. "Who are these people you're hanging around with?"

"Elena, it is not going to work." Aerissa flashed her emerald gaze warmly. They were so clear, Elena can see herself reflected by the younger lady's eyes. "Please be honest with me."

The blonde clenched her teeth furtively, then spun around and had her back facing Aerissa. She walked towards the balcony, where a huge decorative airship and hundreds of nobles were waiting. As she heard faint sounds of Aerissa's steps echoed, Elena began. "Aren't you going to go down there and watch the play? _Coulisse de un Princesse_ is a most-wanted, you know."

Aerissa was befuddled. She furrowed. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Your mother is there." Elena continued, still backing the other princess' face. "Imagine how worried she is, to lost a daughter like you. She lost her husband, and now you. Although your mother is a one of the most sought-after queens I've ever met, she can't hide the grief and great loss she's bearing for the last four years... and survived them just to find her daughter gone the next morning."

The Terrenian princess went dumbfounded. "Elena! I am trying to ask whether you--"

"Yes."

Aerissa blinked. "What?"

"Yes," Elena slowly turned her head back to the brunette to see an awe on her beautiful face. "Aerissa, I am."

It felt as though a gentle breeze had caused a time stoppage to everything but the two royal daughters. An unknown expression emerged from Elena's face, followed by a mix of indescribable feelings. Aerissa could not look any more stunned. So stunned that the applauds and cheers of the crowd were redeemed on her ears. Elena, though, looked as if she hated the expression the former was making, yet slightly sad.

"Elena, you--" Aerissa came back to her senses, taking a step away from Elena's radius. "are lying, right? H-How could you?"

"Aerissa," the first daughter chanted with a voice much deeper than it was. "in the last four years, I was never happy."

The younger of the two gave a puzzled look.

"My father died, and because of that, Nibel now has a bastard for a king." Elena's facial expression darken, forming a grimaced line. "Now, the future of Nibel is undecided. Although he's my uncle, Heidegger had sent many of our soldiers--even his friends--to battle just to die for a victory we aren't sure of!"

Aerissa heard Elena threw a gasp of frustration. "But now the world is at peace. We do not have nothing to worry about a loss, Elena..."

"Yes," another glare strike laser blue. "it _looks_ like we're good friends now. But really, do you think the Midgar Empire is that stupid? Rufus can kick our arse anytime he wants! And maybe by then, we'll all be as good as dead!"

She looked at Elena as if she had became a noted activist from Corel. Aerissa heaved, "What makes you think that way?"

To her dismay, the flaxen-haired smirked. Although at a glance it looked mischievous, it looked more of a smile of sympathy. Elena shook her head casually. "Aerissa," her voice came close to a whisper. "You're so lucky to have a loving family, a peaceful kingdom, and a devoted future for it."

She did not where it came, but Aerissa sworn she felt an uncomfortable clench in her stomach.

"But me?" Elena's voice went higher. "My father died, and he was the only one I had."

Aerissa then spotted Elena was stepping back away towards the end of the banister. The blonde turned to face the long-awaited climax, where the cheers raised several notches. She knew Aerissa was yelling at her, but her bawling voice was drowned within the shrieking crowd that Elena regarded less. However, she knew the eightteen-year-old would not stop right there.

Determined not to think more of Aerissa's future actions, Elena pressed her foot on a nearby flower pot and helped herself to balance by the narrow balustrade. Predictably, the brown-haired shrieked in horror.

"Aerissa," Elena gave her a rather melancholic look, which looked more like pleading eyes. "Please, don't try to stop me."

Aerissa sprinted audaciously towards the end of the veranda.

_Then I won't stop you too._

"ELENA!"

Aerissa made it to the edge of the banister, but the last thing she saw before making it there was a slender silhouette of a short-haired who literally fell down from a ninth-story citadel.

She knew Elena was going to be alright. In Aerissa's opinion, she was meant for it. But still, she wept at the runaway first daughter, looking towards the ending climax with wet, hot, tearful eyes she did not want Cloud to see her with, let alone anybody.

That was, until she heard the door to Elena's chamber went smashing with the curtained windows to her right. Wiping away her tears, she looked at the shattered pieces of glass. She then gazed over to the shred curtains behind the cracked veranda entrance. And above them all, were two faded figures. Aerissa did not recognized any of them. Therefore, she took a look closer.

Two soldiers.

She felt her eyes were growing wide.

_-tbc-_

* * *

**  
a/n  
**Phew, that was a good chap. Well, as you can see, Elena is finally introduced in the story. Yes, she's a princess here, but in Nibel it's _first daughter_, which is another different title. Please don't yell at me why I'm not making her a Turk... 'cause the Turks WILL BE THERE, and what's the Turks without Elena? Surely that means there'll be Reno... and Rude too xD; This bunch will appear soon (keep praying for it!) I know this chap is still a blurry, with Elena crying about her dad and all... just what happened 4 years ago, hmmmm? 

However, comparing Vincent's appearances to the rest of the characters, Vincent will appear first. Translation: Vincent will appear VERY VERY SOON. Don't worry, Vincent won't be as OOC as Cloud is (which is a good thing, IMO).

And **Clorith**, sorry, no fluffs yet (sorrysorrysorrysorry). Cloud and Aeris just met and can't possibly hook up in a one-day's adventure, right? Honestly, it's still a looooooong way for any featured fluffs. This isn't love at first sight, of course (altho the 2 can't deny they're attracted to each other).

Oh yeah, please do **review**. It's not that I'm persistent, but I found out there are SO MANY people out there who added my story to their _Favorite Stories_ list without my knowing they even exist. So please, I really really realllllly wanna know who's reading my fic.

P.S: I DID get references from FF9. I'm not telling they're the Tantalus band, but they're one a famous theater group though.


	6. v: the bounty hunter

_final fantasy vii and all its characters © squaresoft, inc._

**a/n:   
**Whooo... this is the quickest update yet! You're gonna love this chapter, especially if you're waiting for the ever-so waited _Dirge of Cerberus_. On the contrary, thanks for the reviews! (hugz all) As usual, review references are on the bottom. Oh, and please note that I update **_biweekly_** (sometimes 3).

* * *

**To the Sky   
chapter five: the bounty hunter**

Aerissa felt a gentle pour of sweat driving down on the side of her temples.

_They saw me, they saw me, they saw me..._

Her tears came running dry. The two figures reappeared from behind the gashed curtains.

_What am I going to do?_

_I cannot possibly go back to the castle now... I still have to find out about Elena and what is going on in this kingdom--wait--in Midgar too!_

An unbalanced brick on the floor sent her whole body to a slow pace of falling. She tried to get up before any of the guards touch her. Unfortunately, the lengthy and slippery dress she was wearing was beginning to make her irritated.

_No! I shall not go back now! I have to run!_

Her foot plunged over on the burgundy skirt. She saw two dark shadows hovering from the top of her head. It felt like a shriek was commencing to escape from her mouth. Then one of them extended a hand.

_No! Get away from me! _

"Aeris, are you okay?"

Aerissa flinched. She looked up at the soldier whose hand was given out towards her, quivering for response. There was something in his voice that sounded familiar, although she doubtfully suspected it was of someone she knew. Still, she did not stop to think who voice it was, and where she heard it.

Attached to her guessing, the guard on his back opened his headpiece, which exposed the face of someone Aerissa thought was peculiar to be seen in crested breastplates.

"Captain Cid?" she exclaimed, casting a dumbfounded look. The princess mentally added the look did not suit the foulmouthed pirate at all.

"Got you, didn't we?" the other one who extended his hand pulled it back, and stood up to open his helmet. It revealed the sight of a young blonde with hair resembling pikes of thorns who to Aerissa's opinion, was annoying of him to coat himself in a disguise.

"Cloud!" she yelled in a mix of disgust and delight, "Didn't you know how scared I was? Why did you have to do that?"

The blonde grinned, trying to look repentant. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. We just thought 'cause you heard something about Elena, you'd go to her chamber before any of us do."

"And panicked too." Cid piped in, which turned the heads of the two teenagers, "We lost out tour guide and got completely lost. Thank goddess the head chef wasn't _that _annoying. I always thought they're irritating."

"Then you should meet the one at _Prancing Pony_." Cloud commented his all-time favorite Terrenian pub. "And don't forget about Tifa."

"Um," Aerissa hesitated as she watched the two blondes who were deeply into their conversation about pastry-cooks, "I've been wondering," she said aloud, which punctually stopped the discussion, "where are the girls?"

"Tifa and Yuffie?" Cloud helped Aerissa jerked up on her feet. "They're watching the play."

"On the roof." Cid marked notably.

Cloud shrugged. "But I think it should be over by now--"

"THE PLAY!"

Aerissa suddenly pulled herself out from Cloud's helping hands and sprinted over to the end of the balcony, only to cast an astounded look.

Cid and Cloud trailed from her back and joined her. What they expected to see was an airship theater stage with oddly-costumed people and singing sonnets. But what it presented was a group of exhausted-looking actors with their hands linked to one another, standing side-by-side before a screen of closed red curtains. They bowed and as they did so, huddles of roses and flower bouquets were showered toward them.

The very scene was sufficiently suitable for a well-toned play that had a successful ending. (Cid waged it must be a tearful one.)

Cloud did not react to this, but he knew Aerissa was highly disappointed. He saw her sank with a disenchanted sigh.

"Oh no..."

* * *

"So he said _'Take me with you! For I shall never return!'_" 

"And they kissed!" a squeal awed. "How romantic!"

Aerissa's emerald orbs flashed an envious glare as they fixed on the sight of two teenagers hurling several stools away from her.

Ever since they went back to _Seventh Heaven_, Tifa and Yuffie did not stop to discuss about the play _Coulisse de un Princesse_. It was rather disturbing, especially for Tifa who was supposed to cook for them. But being two melodramatic young girls, the others considered it was nothing out of the ordinary. To Aerissa, however, it was getting more and more of a pain.

"Don't let it get to you." a freckled face said, offering a giant mug of sparkling water. "They don't watch plays as much as you do. Just cool it off, okay?"

The princess snorted. Aerissa almost ignored the redhead she later learned was called Jessie. "I guess so. But still, it was _Coulisse de un Princesse_... the long-awaited play ever..." she took the handle of her mug.

"I know that." Jessie smiled simply, jiggling her auburn-colored ponytail. "But they haven't watched _Loveless_ yet, have they?"

There was something about Jessie that Aerissa was profoundly interested at. For some reason, she sounded really polite and mature. And to think she was related to a group of pirates was rather dubious. "_Loveless_? The infamous play?"

Jessie nodded. "_Coulisse_ is nowhere near that."

"I know." Aerissa cupped her hands around the mug and swallowed, still peering her eyes over to the chattering two. "But I have yet to read _Loveless_, let alone watch the play. I heard it was replayed a number of times, but never in my lifetime."

"Same here." Jessie leaned down towards her, too watching avidly at Aerissa's appointed direction. "None of us have watched it too. Only Cid has. Barret isn't the type who's into those stuff."

The brunette placed down her mug. "I can see that." Aerissa looked up at the older lady, looking puzzled. "But I never thought Cid is interested with plays."

"I bet nobody seen that coming." Jessie tittered, pouring a glass of light cocktail for herself. "But believe me, Cid used to be a _very_ important man in his time."

Aerissa's jaw dropped an inch. "What?"

"That's right--"

"Yo, Jessie!" the two heard Barret bawled from the other side of the bar, shoveling his deck of cards as he was waited patiently by four other men. "Three cups of vodka, wouldja?"

Jessie, who did not look at all unpleasant of Barret's rash behavior, replied cheerfully, "Coming!"

However, she did not tell Aerissa any more about Cid's youth hood.

* * *

Although none of them were eventful, Cloud and Aerissa spent their next few days at Nibelheim. They were waiting for Cid's next move, for he and his crew were plotting to decide their next destination. Barret and Tifa too offered their helping hands to join the pirates after _Seventh Heaven_ is restored back from its temporary hiatus. 

Apparently, Aerissa had talked to everyone about Elena's disappearance. Ever since, the whole crew tried their best to gather information about the missing first daughter, for the princess can only go out in the evening to avoid inquisitive eyes. It was no surprise though, when the situation became the most conversed topic in the city. In fact, the discovery of her head was granted a bounty of 300,000G--which was just as much as the prize for Aerissa's.

However, by the end of their fifth day, nobody had any good news to deliver.

"All of them lot said the same things like the other day." Barret groaned, taking a dashed-up ginger cocktail. "'Bet they dunno anythin' more than we do."

"Yeah." Yuffie agreed after thanking for her order of low-alcohol fruit punch from Tifa's tray (which Cid scorned, "You outta drink milk, girlie!") "The local paper posted news about Elena as a part of a rebel group, and it's really just that."

Cloud took a sip of today's special. "Are you sure Elena didn't leave you some clues, Aeris?"

Aerissa glanced her eyes toward him, finding a look of the same worried faces she had been spotting wincing around the small, humble bar. And this question brought her back memories she wished they never occur.

"My father died, and because of that, Nibel now has a bastard for a king. Now, the future of Nibel is undecided. Although he's my uncle, Heidegger had sent many of our soldiers--even his friends--to battle just to die for a victory we aren't sure of!"

_"But now the world is at peace. We do not have nothing to worry about a loss, Elena..."_

_"Yes, it looks like we're good friends now. But really, do you think the Midgar Empire is that stupid? Rufus can kick our arse anytime he wants! And maybe by then, we'll all be as good as dead!"_

_"What makes you think that way?"_

She shook her head, stirring playfully her thick rigid spoon on her chicken soup.

_She never told me why she hated the empire so much... but maybe, just maybe..._

"I think I know where she is going."

"Oh," Cid jolted up, after being severely bruised by Yuffie's bar stool. "where?"

"Midgar." the princess said firmly, "She said some things about Rufus... so I figured out, she might be going there."

Barret guffawed heartily, commenting with his deafening voice, "Everyone's gotta have somethin' to say about Rufus, eh?"

"No, it is not like that." Aerissa pointed out, placing her spoon aside, "She was really... touchy when she said those things, as if something happened between them in the past. I do not know exactly but... she is filled with hatred."

"Well," Yuffie swallowed her beverage in a quarter's time. "that's typical of her. The chick complains too much." and promptly ordered a glass of parfait.

"Really, Yuffie," Tifa shook her head in skepticism, taking back her tray to the other side of the bar. "if you would please stop ordering drinks with alcohol? If your stomach isn't strong enough, you'll puke!"

"Shut up!" the ninja retorted, feeling her head slightly dazed by the newly lit light bulb on top of her head, "You host a bar and you're underage!"

"Hosting a bar doesn't mean I drink!" Tifa snapped back. However, this statement gathered incredulously prying eyes, which seemed to be staring at her in distrust. She then confessed, "Okay, maybe several times, but I definitely don't drink as much as you do. And you're two years below me while I'm only one year before being of age. Oh, I also have a _parent_, so I won't be getting into a lot of trouble."

Yuffie raised an eyebrow dubiously. "Who? Barret?" she gestured her hand toward an intoxicated black man, who luckily did not pay attention to this very conversation. "What a nightmare."

Glaring at the sight of a victorious grin, Tifa stammered, "There's--"

_CRASH!_

Bumping the shelves five inches away from her, was a wrecked burly six-foot-two figure pinned against the recess of fallen wineglasses and bottles.

The crash opened dozens of mortal wounds and a few old scars. Although it looked very painful, the tumbled man did not look he was hurt in the slightest. He regarded his gory wounds and body-pierced glasses, promptly heading toward to the back of the kitchen, crawling hastily beneath the now partially damaged beverage booth.

Two third of the _Seventh Heaven_ population shrieked in chorus as they hurriedly made their way out of the narrow exit, some of them even smashed the windows with chairs to bare new exits.

However, their constant horrors for help easily went dim when a thick, bright laser beam propelled into the scene, causing a massive hole of the size of a baby elephant from the front entrance until twelve meters toward the kitchen.

For several seconds the crowd went into a motion of pause. But as they realized the tension was getting thick, the mob shrieked seven notches higher.

Cid appalled at the long trail of laser wreckage from under the table. "Blistering &$#? barnicles!"

"MY BAR!"

Apparently, the freezer room was strong enough to absorb the laser beam, which left a severely bash on the door that did not look too serious, thus ended the wreckage trail. Tifa rushed toward the end of the ruins, to the kitchen. However, her moves were stopped by the glimpse of a slender frame of a cloaked man, standing calmly on the main exit as shimmers of daylight broaden throughout the room from behind his shadow.

It was expected of him to at least bring something interesting that looked like it overthrown a white laser beam. But unfortunately, what was on the man's right hand was it was an ordinary five-inch revolver with an unusual design.

Soon, his shadow began to emerge closer into the picture, showing more of his tall, vivid built. He was indeed mantled with a long black cloak, and had quite of a dark exterior. Underneath the shadows of his robe was a dark maroon vest and his gloved left hand, which had unusually point fingers. His hair was jet black and considerably long for someone who can cast a laser beam in the range of forty feet, although it was tied up rashly.

And the piercing eyes. Piercing ruby eyes.

"Judgment," he said in a cold, deep voice, still aiming the tip of his gun on his desired prey, "you got to reap what you sow."

The whole _Seventh Heaven _staff and customers that did not have enough time to evacuate were now scattered all over the bar, settling in their respective hiding spots. Only the cloaked man and his victim were clearly visible amid the chaotic scene. The burly man looked as if he had been in the pursuit for the longest time, and was completely out of luck. His face went instantly white in the rage of terror, surfacing cold sweat from his spine.

"P-Please," the man pleaded, looking deadly terrified, "Please don't k-kill me..."

Cloud watched the gesturing finger tighten its grip on the gun hold.

"S-SPARE MY LIFE!"

A few seconds before a loud _BANG!_ occurred, everybody had promptly covered either their eyes or ears. The loud sound was followed by a small crack, which bothered everyone to take a peek.

What they spotted was an unconscious white-faced man, as if he just overcame a huge sum of fear. From the corner of his thick pallid lips were dripping foam, which brought sheer shudders. He was laying on the broken closet of Tifa's most treasured china, although she was yet to discover. The man was very huge and muscular, a little bigger than the likes of Barret. His open bare chest exposed a fair amount of hair, the six-pack stomach, and several open scars.

However, he was still alive. No hint of bloodshed were imprinted on any point of his paralyzed body. There was neither a mark of a bullet blotch too. Literally, they realized the bullet did not at all hit him. It settled right beside his ear, causing another hole on the wall.

The crowd assumed it was a miss, but Cloud knew the shooter did it on purpose.

Rubbing the tip of his beloved revolver, the cloaked man mused calmly, "What a waste."

Cloud was about to go up to him until Tifa came marching with a frown on her face, preparing a finger to be pointing accusingly.

"I don't know who you are but look at this mess!"

Although it was not at all extraordinary, it was still scary to see someone like Tifa--someone sweet and patient--to be yelling on the top of her lungs to a person she barely knew for thirty minutes. In fact, she hardly ever throw a fit at anybody, even the likes of Cid and Barret. Cloud presumed it was due to overworked nights. Tifa was a workaholic after all, but she never exploded in any point of her career. She may be angry a couple of times, but never as angry as this.

"My apologies." the cloaked man bowed.

Normally, Tifa would compliment it was very polite of him. However in the moment, she was too enraged. "Well, aren't you going to be responsible for this? Last week the same thing happened in the store and I've just fix it two days ago. You're not expecting me to clean up this mess alone, right? After what I've been through?"

The man switched on his gun safety and said calmly, "I'm sorry, but I must go."

"Wait!"

He walked past Tifa, examining the whitish body of his fallen target. "I have to take this man to the guild and collect my bounty. I'm also assigned for another job. I'm afraid I don't have much time."

"But you can't just leave the bar like this! Aren't you going to do something?"

The long-haired man did not pay attention, however. He was too preoccupied to scanning his surrounds, as he spotted the people were emerging out of their shelters one by one. It appeared that one of them were of his interest that he did not stop to look at him.

He began to walk faster.

"Hey!"

All of Tifa's complaints became dim in an instant as he enthusiastically approached the man he was too keen looking at. He stopped on a point at the back of the kitchen, which most of the pirates were hiding at.

After rounds of peering eyes, he pondered, "Captain Cid Highwind of the... Highwind?"

Cid gave a dumbfounded look. He did not know how the stranger knew who he was. Yet deep inside, he wished this young man was not from the dark side, in spite of his gothic exterior. Yuffie though, thought this was just another eccentric sweeper with a weird sense of fashion.

"No?" the man tested. "Nonetheless, you still have to come with me."

"Hey!" Yuffie jerked up. "Ya can't just take him away!"

The strange fellow remarked sternly, "Cid Highwind's bounty is now raised to 50,000G. Cid or no Cid, I still have to take you." he took a pair of handcuffs from inside his robe. "And if I'm correct, I get my bounty."

Barret reappeared from the other side of the kitchen, putting down his brunette daughter from his brawny shoulders. "Get yer bounty and drop him in jail? Who d'ya think you are? Ya ain't outta be a sweeper, aren't ya?"

"No. I'm a bounty hunter." the man bowed again. "Vincent Valentine."

Tifa, who was supposedly to be pouting over her chaotic store, recoiled. "World-class?"

Vincent nodded. The girl apathetically raised her eyebrows, disregarding a chirping Yuffie. ("WHAT? I thought you're gonna teach that scumbag a lesson!")

"Why, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Valentine." Cid sniggered, letting the cloaked man handcuffed his wriggly hands, "I heard rumors about ya. You're younger than I thought." he drifted off, although Vincent did not take it as a compliment, "But sorry, kid, ya can't just take an innocent guy for a big fat 50,000G."

Vincent shrugged carelessly. "I'm always right in terms of hunting."

The pirate smirked, "Then this is the first time you're fallin'."

"Wait a minute." Cloud surfaced from the back of the crowd, after noticing a devastated hint on Vincent's ruby-tinted stare. "If you want to investigate, you can do it here. Nobody or nothing's going to stop you. Unless there's something going on between you and the money."

At first, Vincent wanted so much the blonde to introduce himself, but he delayed the attempt to ask his name. "Sorry, but money doesn't interest me much."

Cloud went bewildered. "Then... _why_?"

Vincent mused dispassionately, "It's none of your business."

"Leave him alone, Cloud." Cid demanded listlessly, stretching his iron handcuff chains, "Hunters like him have their own reasons."

The taller man nodded, as if he was trying to thank the older man.

"What do you mean?" Cloud retorted, "You're just gonna give yourself in just like that?"

Cid smiled. Well, it looked more like a smile than any other smirking smiles he ever made. "I knew this day's gonna come. I just never figured it's gonna be _this_ quick."

It was unpredicted that Cid's arrest would be very dull for such a superlative wanted man. He had became a pirate for ten years, famous for his ever-so beautifully distinguished airship named after his _Highwind_, and loved by his loyal and steadfast band of rogues. The whole world knew what he had done for the people, and what he did to succeed it. But being a disreputable pirate that he was, he was indeed respected by either his friends or foes.

Yet guilty or not guilty, he was still the object of Shinra's loathe and his most foreseen political adversary. His archenemy. He did not know whether the late king taught young Rufus to hate Cid Highwind, but after all, like father, like son. It just had to be.

He found it rather ironic when he realized no one were crying out his name, pleading for his return--in spite of what he did in this short, yet adventurous ten years.

But as he and Vincent almost reached the front door, as he heard his men were starting to cry out protests at his leave, Vincent paused.

Aerissa came encircling toward the two, as if she was trying to send her last goodbyes and--more importantly--an honorable gratitude. She was just about to open her mouth and fill in her "thank you." but Vincent strike first.

"Princess Aerissa?"

Cid almost forgot about Aerissa--who was also a bounty hunter's target, who was also a first-class subject, who was none other than the Terrenian princess. He assumed she had been hiding the huddles of barrels behind Tifa and Yuffie, that hardly anybody could recognize her physical presence.

He would have been happy if the princess jumped into the scene in better circumstances, and certainly not _this_ time.

But before Vincent could hand her in, Cloud stormed, "Whoa! You're _definitely_ not taking her." he remarked accursedly, "You already got Cid and that's enough from what you've bargain for."

The marksman did not reply, although his eyes were still closely attached to scanning his vulnerable subject, who eventually became alerted. Through his impassive facial expression, Cloud knew he would be taking Aerissa.

"Sorry to bother ya, but um," Cid voiced from behind Vincent's bang-hidden ears, "if you're serious about taking me _and_ the princess without the money being much of an appealing article, care to fill us in a few details?"

Vincent's eyes went wide. He turned to face Cid with a confounded look. He clearly did not get the message.

"You're a bounty hunter who's really pushy of his targets' whereabouts." Cid straightened, "Most hunters I've met would just leave me alone and threaten to catch me the next we meet again, but you're different. You're the first topnotch hunter who wants me captured the minute he laid eyes on me. I won't be too surprised if you're a blue-collar, but ya ain't, which bothers me."

Vincent kept silent. He ran his eyes slowly away from Cid, to Aerissa, then to the rest of the crew. Each of every face cast a mix of impatient and curious look in their very own trademarks.

The hunter groaned uninterestedly. "You sure are persistent."

Cid grinned maliciously. Vincent promptly loosen his grip.

"I'm searching for someone."

Cloud cringed. "Someone?"

"Someone." Vincent recapped, "Someone in Midgar, to be exact."

Cid rose his eyebrows vacantly. _You're right, Barret. Everybody _does_ have something to say about Midgar._ Barret on the other hand, beamed triumphantly, as if he mentally got the message.

"He works in the Empire's official scientific laboratory. But I don't have anything to go to Midgar, so I thought if I keep taking high-ranked jobs, I'd be closer to Midgar. That's why I never hesitate to catch any rewarded bounty whenever I see one, and in this case, it's you." Vincent enlightened, "There's also another person I'd like to meet, but regarding his little _'project'_, he's my main priority."

Aerissa tilted her head toward Vincent's. "A... project?"

Vincent nodded. "But I can't tell you anymore of it. I'm sworn to secrecy."

The last of his words went directly to Barret's nerves, where he instantly strode furiously to the mysterious newcomer. "SECRECY? Yer trying to tell me yer part of the Empire?"

Even after being burst out by Barret's harsh words, Vincent kept calm. "I'm not, but I was." then he quickly noted after noticing Barret's livid reaction. "And before you jump to conclusions, I'm no longer with the Empire. I don't care whether or not you're a rebel group. If someday you attack Midgar, I won't complain."

Barret immediately went quiet.

"Yes, I'm a traitor."

Vincent can vaguely hear the big oaf muttered an "oh."

"Then it's settled!"

Cid heard Cloud gestured both of his hands into a faint clap. "What d'you mean?"

"How about this, Vincent?" Cloud ignored Cid's later remarks. "You let go of Cid and the princess, and we'll take you to Midgar in no time! Oh, and we'll also fill you in about Elena's disappearance, 'cause we happen to know a little too much than the press does."

"Hey, wait!" Cid bellowed from the background, "Ya saying yer letting this guy in_ my_ ship? Nope, ya can't do it."

"C'mon, Cid!" Cloud countered defensively, "You wanna spend the next fifty years in prison? What a pirate's life for you..." he swiftly turned to Vincent's side. "How about it? We'll help you too, if you want to."

("#$#&#!#..." muttered Cid gloomily.)

Vincent did not answer right away. He was too busy scanning every inch of the hectic bar, and the pending faces of everyone surrounding him. It felt like he had no other choice.

"...do as you wish." he murmured.

Cloud jolted up. "What?"

"Do as you wish." Vincent declared finally, "As long as the destination is Midgar, I don't mind."

Cid growled.

_-tbc-_

* * *

**a/n   
**There yah go! Vincent Valentine has made his first appearance at last! Hope you fangirls love that (Yeeeep, I can see everybody's waiting for this moment.) Anyway, I'm sorry if the end is a bit fast-paced, I was on a rush and all... but okay, at least one character had jumped into the picture. BTW, this fic is gonna be a lot longer than it looks, so it seems like I'm gonna put ABSOLUTELY all FF7 characters in. But the statement might change later on...

Regarding Yuffie, **TBM**, she _is_ a little off-character than I'd like her to be. In FF7, Yuffie was possibly the most clueless AVALANCHE member, 'cause she almost didn't pay attention to anything about Shinra or Sephiroth that she wandered off to her own world of marveling materias... which developed a sneaky, childish personality who's hardly ever serious. However, in TTS, Yuffie is a full-fledged member of the Highwind and she knows what's going on around her, so she's a lot more focused and reliable. But yes, she _still_ inherit her original hyperactive ways.

**XXAeris4rmff7XX**, nobody came crashing down to Elena's chamber before Aeris did. If you're referring to the person narrated on the start of the forth chapter, that's Elena herself--Elena cutting short her Pantene ProV hair xD;


	7. vi: to midgar

_final__ fantasy vii and all its characters © squaresoft, inc._

**a/n:  
**Right. Finals are up and I've got recesses of projects to finish (just in time for this lazy butt to get back to work). Sorry if it took a while to update... after all, the last update was faster than usual, so expect new chapters in the ol' ordinary pace. The other reason in spite of the slow update might be because of my recent addiction towards _Star Ocean: The Second Story_. Yeah, that's right. My final excuse is that I got terribly sick and could hardly focus whenever facing the computer screen.

Oh, and don't forget that I _do _have a life outside the computer. End of discussion.

* * *

**To the Sky  
chapter six: to midgar**

Yuffie slid the window open, letting the mild breeze danced through her loose ebony strands. Smiling avidly at the passing gust, she cried out in excitement with utter glee.

The next day after the team met the bounty hunter Vincent Valentine, the crew immediately head off to their original desired destination, Midgar. This time, they took Barret and Tifa along, as they too thought of their long-awaited accomplishment. But on top of them, to finally be back in the sky, things could not be any better to our dear Yuffie.

"You never tell me you can open the window there." she heard Tifa said.

"Tee-hee. Sorry." the ninja grinned sheepishly at her, throwing a tongue out. "I just got a little too excited."

"Well, I do not see anything wrong with that." Aerissa--or rather, Aeris--sat on the fabric-laden bed, after brushing away a few wrinkles from the bed cover. "At least, we can get some fresh air."

"Yeah," Tifa halfheartedly agreed, poking on the skimmed window frame. "it's a bit stiff around here."

Yuffie nodded as she bounced jubilantly to her bed, causing a little bump that Aeris practically jerked. "So, are you guys gonna sleep in my room? Hold on... you _gotta_ stay in my room, since the rest of the ship is infested with males." she turned to Tifa. "And watch out for Wedge. Y'know he's got a crush on you since forever."

Aeris watched Tifa sank with a dull face. "Will you stop rubbing it in?"

"What?" Yuffie tilted her head playfully to the seventeen-year-old. "You don't appreciate the polar bear's feelings?"

Usually, Tifa would laugh at this. But being the subject of the topic did display her in a whole different 'light'. "Of course I do! But... can't you get any better guy to play matchmaker with me other than... _him_?"

Yuffie cast a thoughtful look, crossing her arms. However, Aeris had recommended first. "How about Biggs?"

"Biggs?" Tifa recapped, "Well, he's a nice guy, but _definitely_ not my type." she said with a faked accent, "I'm more into those quiet guys. Biggs is a little showy, which would be really annoying if he's your boyfriend. Besides, I heard he's seeing Jessie."

Yuffie glowered. "I _knew_ it."

"Cloud looks like a good category too." Aeris noted.

"Oh, right!" the young rogue motioned her hands into a delighted gesture. She grinned mischievously, "Come to think of it, this reminds me of how you had a crush on him since your diaper days!"

Tifa flushed a hint of faint magenta, staring down at her palms with madly burning cheeks. She glowered, "I admit I _did_ have a crush on him, but you don't have to brag about it now! It's in the past, for the love of God..."

"Aww, c'mon!" Yuffie zoomed a pair of envious jade eyes. "First love lasts a lifetime! There's no way you're seeing him in a different light!"

The dark brunette shook her head. "First love never lasts. No matter how you look at it, it never mends to be." she swiftly remarked a finger before Yuffie demanded anymore objections. "Oh, and just so you know, Cloud is my _second_ love."

"Oh." muttered Yuffie, completely dumbfounded of her unforeseen mistake. "Well, that means it wouldn't be as hopeless as a first love, ain't it?" a fanged grin surfaced. "Second or third love... what's the difference?"

"Yuffie, no matter how you look at it, it's just an immature, puppy-love childhood crush." Tifa kept her face stern. "It's not like we've done anything..."

"'Not like we've done anything'?" Yuffie mused distrustfully, "I can see you haven't done anything beyond the line, but remember the--whaddya call it...--the _promise_?"

A tinge of blush emerged out of Tifa's pale cheeks. Aeris though, became secretly interested of what she was yet to hear.

Tifa fumed. "Hey! Although we were once full-fledged by that promise, I never say we were going out!" she burst out, throwing masses and masses of pillows to the ninja's direction. "I mean, think about it! We were about... eleven or twelve... we haven't even reach puberty yet!"

Aeris saw a pillow caught Yuffie's nose.

Removing the recess of dusty feathers, Yuffie reappeared from the white pile. "Awww... you're no fun. I was just kidding..." she cast an innocent look with pleading--to Aeris' opinion, '_puppy_'--eyes. Tifa however, did not look at all appealed by this.

In spite of this little pillow fight, the princess chuckled heartily. "So... who is you first love then, Tifa?"

"My first love?" Tifa's face returned to its average radiant glow.

"Yeah," Yuffie brushed the wrinkles from her burgundy garb. "I wanna hear about it too. I mean, no one ever heard about your past, right? Well, except that you came from a small village outside Nibelheim and the '_promise in the well_' part."

Tifa emitted a ferocious glare, then continued promptly, "Actually, there're a few corrections I have to add..."

The two remainders flickered at each other, looking every bit bamboozled.

"It's true that I came from Old Nibelheim, where I met Cloud and did that promise," Tifa shoveled the pillows off the bed. "but originally, I'm not from Nibel."

"You're not?" Yuffie went flabbergasted, although she did not look too shocked. "So what are you then?"

Tifa held a deep breath. Released it. "A Midgarian. I came from Junon." she quickly resumed before any objections were concerned. "But I don't really have a lot of good memories there. My mom was shot dead by a soldier, and we literally moved to Nibel. Junon wasn't safe at all."

Aeris was not surprised to hear this. Junon was undeniably one of the most dangerous city of all the world, second only to the Midgar capital. It was originally a small, peaceful port town situated by the sea. That was until the first Shinra king reigned the Empire throne. The once beautiful beach was figuratively transformed into a large, perilous military base with a vast cannon as its vigor symbol.

It was indeed scary to see how sophisticated and powerful the Midgar technology was. So scary that, even the whole capital resembled the form of a giant ring with elevated base grounds and pitch-black sky.

Clearly Tifa was not at all of the nobility, for her mother suffered such death. It was hardly believable Tifa found any love too.

"He was around my age and... was a noble kid." Tifa suppressed, "But you know how children are, right? They don't really think about who you are and all, so we got along... until there was this little chemistry flowing around us. Sort of like that."

"Wait a minute." Yuffie demanded, "How could you both met? Those preps live on the plate by the military base, right? And you shouldn't be allowed to break in there." she shook her head doubtfully. "There's no way that first love of yours would want to hang out around the suburbs."

Tifa hesitated, but went on firmly. "Ehhh... there's a little back story of all that..."

Yuffie was about to counter when Aeris suddenly questioned. "How was he in person?"

It was apparent that Tifa was delighted Yuffie could not ask any more details. "I don't really remember." she murmured, "He was very composed and subtle. But kind enough to give me some bread from a five-star restaurant kitchen." she heard the other girls gasped enviously. "However, he was really _really_ shy. One of them quiet types."

Yuffie mumbled nonchalantly. "Okay, I get the picture now. Calm and collected."

"Which reminds me," Aeris deliberated, moving closer to the party of three, "Vincent seems to be a quiet one too. Strong and silent."

"You mean the new guy?" Yuffie did not look so interested. "To tell you the truth, he sorta freaks me out. Did you remember that tractor beam he made in your bar, Tifa? Y'know, for a guy like him, he's kinda scary."

"He doesn't talk a lot too." Tifa added, "Barret, Cloud and I tried talking to him, but it looks like he hardly interacts with anybody other than Cid. I don't know whether he isn't a good conversationalist or he just doesn't talk much."

Yuffie shrugged. "Maybe he's just antisocial... and Cid's the only one who can melt that human iceberg."

Tifa chuckled. Aeris though, did not find this at all humorous, but she had her opinion. "Needless to say, he is an interesting individual. But I really have to comment on his wardrobe. It is very..."

"Eccentric?"

"I suppose."

"But no matter how you look at him," Tifa defended, even though she was supposed to be the one who loathe Vincent the most, despite what he did to her bar. "I don't find anywhere near dangerous. Although yes, he _is_ very mysterious. Especially when he said he knew something about an unknown Midgar project."

Yuffie sighed. "He said he's _'sworn to secrecy'_ and I don't think he's the type to break secrets even after we give him a foot massage." Disturbing images of a happy-faced bounty hunter began to emerge, as a field of flowers and hopping bunny rabbits came sprinkling the unfortunate thought. Yuffie abruptly shunned the thought away in distress. "Say, you know anything about the project, Aeris?"

The princess promptly shook her head. "No, I do not know."

"I doubt she does." Tifa leaned forward. "If Midgar blabs the whole world about its secret project, then the Empire must be stupid."

"_Rufus_," Yuffie corrected amiably, "must be stupid."

Although she tended to hide it, Aeris can clearly see Tifa was utterly dispute by her best friend's statement. She watched the bar host pouted.

"You just don't know how Rufus is..."

"Whoa! You sound a lot like those crazy fangirls in the Midgar upper plate." Yuffie let out a fake laugh, rolling her eyes skywards. "Don't tell me you've joined the fan club. I mean, how would _you_ know about Rufus--the cool, cold, and cocky prince of Midgar? _Really_. I thought you're not one of those idealistic types."

A silence ensued. Deep down inside, Aeris felt she had been slapped on the face. She hated to admit, but she was undoubtedly a naive, impractical person who never lives a day without daydreaming--the idealistic type Yuffie was sulking at. Aeris realized Yuffie did not know that she was talking about the third person around her, but to think being idealistic was same to a misfortune, she kept her mouth closed.

However on the other hand, a tinge of sympathy toward Tifa transcended.

"But Yuffie," she said gently, trying not to sound rude, "I do not think Rufus is _that_ bad."

The youngest of the three grunted inaudibly. She protested, "How come could he not be bad? After what he's done in the past years? You _got_ to be crazy to think he's 'not _that_ bad'."

Aeris implied politely, "First of all, what the late king did has nothing to do with his son." she gestured her slender index finger notably. "Rufus is not even on the throne yet. Currently, the Empire is under the reign of the prime ministers... and Rufus is still out of the governing. Actually he has not done anything to the kingdom, so we cannot conclude of how he is in person."

Yuffie sank, admitting her defeat. "Well... I guess so. But that won't change the fact that I still hate Midgar."

"I can see that." Tifa commented sarcastically, "Your burning passion to see the Empire falls never cease to amaze me. Keep it up and you'll end up being as barbarous as Barret."

"At least I admit I do." Yuffie snorted under her pillow. "What about you two? Don't you hate the Empire too?"

Tifa only gave a short shrug whilst Aeris cast a dubious look. Yuffie was about to question why when Tifa audibly coughed. "You're asking a question everyone would say answer the same."

Aeris bobbed her head.

* * *

"Ya sure 'bout this?"

"About what?"

A bold chin stuck up cautiously. "The white-faced."

Cloud peered his glance to the other side of the deck, where sat Vincent Valentine's timid figure. He was sitting on the floor amongst the newly polished and Nibel-crest barrels Cid took from their recent invasion to the citadel. It was as if Vincent was nowhere into paying attention to what was around him. Cloud knew the man noticed passersby could hardly take their eyes off of a new face, but the bounty hunter kept quiet and stared down as he reloaded his rifle.

"Look on the bright side, Barret." the blonde mused listlessly, "We've got a strong powerhouse and we still have Cid and Aeris on our side. He doesn't seem like a bad guy either."

"At least he hates the Empire." the burlier man grunted, "That's why he's still in the ship now. And he better be doing like he said!"

"I don't think he's going to do anything stupid." Cloud presumed, looking thoughtfully at the yawning subject, "You remember what he said. He's a traitor to the Empire. He can fill us in about everything we need to know about them!"

"Hey, ya don't even know him." Barret argued back, "How can ya tell what's he thinkin'? Really, I don't think we can trust him. I ain't gonna believe him 'till I see it!"

Cloud muttered, "At least he's not nearly as stupid as you."

Then a smaller barrel came storming to the young mercenary's surprise. Cloud managed to make out a narrow escape, and let the wooden object smashed someone behind him. Although Cloud was not pleased with Barret's indiscreet behavior, he was pretty thankful it were not pellets that came to attack.

It was obvious Vincent was the only one who did not paying attention to what was going on. Perhaps refilling bullets' stock was more to his liking, though it did not look his revolver needed any of them for it can cast its own laser beam.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Cloud fumed, looking back and forth from Barret to a randomly knocked-out cabin boy.

Barret did not reply. In fact, none of them continued talking until Cid came. He first glanced at the pair with a quizzical look. He then turned to Vincent, who was still busy refilling his pistol with burnished colored shells. (Cloud leaned over to the bigger man and whispered, "Just how much is he going to fill anyway?")

The two wanderers did not know what Cid said to him, but whatever it was, it made the mysterious newcomer stood on his feet and followed the captain to the cabin's direction. The solid, dragon-crest entrance soon closed its path inside as Cloud saw Vincent's figure disappeared to the darken hallway. He sighed.

"I wonder what made him..."

Barret's hoarse voice articulated through jingles of what sounded like clattering tubes. "Made who what?"

Out of his immature curiosity, Cloud turned to face a bronzed, orange-scented barrel stamped especially. He looked up and saw a rather diligent Barret who was preoccupied with shoveling miniature grenades to it. He tilted his head to examine the bold, red-tinted stencil read:

_CAUTION: Projectiles inside._

_Very sensitive to fire.  
Do not open with a flashing cigar, and that includes you too, Cid._

_Store in a cool, dry place. Do not store in the refrigerator.  
Must be stored in a place far from any hint of fire.  
(Definitely not the engine room.)_

All this must be labeled by Barret himself. And how amused Cloud was, the persistent, foul-mouthed terrorist had better language vocabulary than anybody else he knew. However, his compliment was delayed when he noticed there was a little handwritten note imprinted on the bottom.

_Only use with permission from Mr. Barret Walasse of Seventh Heaven.  
Otherwise, a mini-rocket will fly and get ya head!_

"Cid spelled your last name wrong." Cloud pointed out.

"Shuddup." Barret bristled, "Cid's never good at dictations."

Cloud chuckled. He then tugged the barrel to his side and peeped its insides. "What's with this... 'ammunition barrel' thing?"

"Cid told me he needs projectile weapons for the ship." Barret yawned, without bothering to cover his mouth. "Since the Highwind doesn't have cannon shooters or anythin' else normal ships have, he asked me to supply some ammo the other day. So there ya have it."

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, for a humongous ship like this... the supply depot is pretty small."

"Really?" Barret noted incredulously, "There's more in the stockroom."

For the second time, Cloud sniffed the faint scent of fruit. "Did you unintentionally used a worn oranges' barrel or something?"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to throw a wild party at Tifa's." Barret snapped back, though it felt like he was not at his fullest energy, "Since Tifa doesn't seem to be usin' it anymore, why not? Everybody knows Tifa's barrel-fettish."

Cloud shook his head vehemently, constantly reminding himself Tifa was not at all who he thought she was. He promptly changed the next subject. "Anyway, don't you think it's strange that Cid and Vincent have grown quite attached? Cid said he didn't want Vincent in his ship, but he's just about the only person who's talking to him!"

Barret shrugged in a slapdash fashion. "How am I supposed to know? I ain't his mama."

The boy let out a loud snort. Cloud leaned down and rested his head on his on his arms casually. "And it's been such a long week. First, I met up with Aeris. Then you, Cid and everybody else. Then the First Lady when missing. Then Vincent showed up and almost arrested Cid and took Aeris away. Then he's now part of the crew. Strange how fate writes a story, heh, Barret?"

The older man did not reply. He secretly, though, listened.

"But there's one more thing I don't understand." Cloud drifted off. "Why did Cid accept Vincent's custody without force? Being a distinguished pirate and his ship, he shouldn't be taken down so easily by a random bounty hunter." he shrugged a shoulder. "Sometimes I don't get with his guts."

"He's got a reason."

Cloud blinked, peering his eyes back to Barret with a mix of surprise and curiosity.

"Ya think that guy would just let a rookie hunter arrest him?" Barret guffawed heartily, "What a pirate he'd be!"

A pair of annoyed eyes flinched. "Alright. What's this all about?"

"C'mon, ya can't be this stupid!" a large iron hand came shoving Cloud to crash the empty liquor barrels. "Cid's been dyin' to go to Midgar more than anybody else! I say it's no surprise if he gives up to a stranger like Vince just to get closer to Midgar!"

"But hey," Cloud reappeared from the alcove of scattered wood pieces, looking positively distressed. "are you sure Cid is _that_ persistent to go to Midgar? If it's you, I won't complain."

The terrorist leaped down from the banister and crouched down. After a few sideway glances and rounds of sailor-threatening, Barret whispered, "It's just between ya and me, awright? I ain't sure about it myself but... I heard Cid was involved with the Empire a long time ago."

Cloud dropped his jaw five inches lower. He placed it back in and mouthed, "Really?? So... he's like Vincent!?"

"Yeah... I guess..." Barret rolled his eyes, looking like he was not quite interested with the new subject.

"Whoa! B-But hey! Ehhh," Cloud lowered his voice drastically, "do you know who he was in the Empire? Or what he did for them?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Barret looked taken back. "I ain't his mama."

Cloud stared at him hopelessly. _Who you are then? His _papa_? Talk about Marlene..._

Then a broad hand slapped his back bone.

"Ahoy mates! What're ya doing?"

"Oh, hey Cid!" Cloud sank back to the barrel ruins. "Ummm... just taking a short stroll around the ship, heh, Barret?"

Barret nodded fervidly.

"Oh really?" Cid tested vacantly, intently looking at the other sheepish two, "Well, what's Cloud doing with the barrels? It's not you, right, Barret?"

"Wha? Me!? Oh, n-no!" a lopsided smile surfaced nervously. "The boy just tripped over a banana skin and fell down!"

Cloud joined the grinning in hopes of Cid to buy the fib.

"Oh, okay." Cid shrugged, although a trace of suspicion did not immediately escape from his presence. He then promptly threw a finger toward the dark, black sky. "Anyway, notice the color?"

"Huh?" Cloud recapped, "What's up with the sky?"

"It's pitch black," Barret answered dubiously, "and it ain't nightfall yet."

Cid began approaching to the southernmost tip of the deck, promoting his glee with a fortunate smirk as he ran a finger to the open sky, a dull fog flowing through the raven mountains.

Eventually, something interesting happened.

Amidst the thick and covering clouds, a transparent tower transpired faintly. A dim, towering structure with the most impossible and otherworldly form humankind was yet to witness. The murk object was surrounded by a group of dark and furtive edifice, looking as if it had been yearning for light in the longest time. Eight glowing flames tinted turquoise were lit, resembling the gates of the black, floating, artificial city. Even the faded greenery supported the chaotic imagery.

Did this unfortunate kingdom know of night and day? Every of it looked like a fake, sinister realm of covet and prejudice.

"Yeah," Cid stroked a grim line through his lips. "We're here."

_-tbc-_

* * *

**a/n  
**Oh yay, it's finished! Sorry if the chapter is too boring and fast-paced, I'm too surprised myself to see it's very... uneventful. Actually, I wanted to make a scene where Vincent talks about himself, but since he's still such an iceberg, I'll safe it for later chapters. It wouldn't be very nice of him to talk so much right now, would it? Oh, and if you're wondering how old he is here... it'd be 25. Yeah, minus 2 years. But he's not an immortal, so chill xP Cid and Barret are both in their respective ages. Right.

Anyway, I have this idea for another FF7 AU (againagainagain) and I'm pretty much halfway through the prologue. Well, TTS ain't finish yet and still needs a looooooooooooong time to reach the epilogue. (Yup, I've got it all figured out.) So maybe... next year? That story might be shorter since it doesn't involve any adventures and stuff... and it's plainly a love story... with angst. Yeah, I never write any angst before so, uh, right. (is highly inexperienced) A story you might wanna check out **Clorith**! xD

**TBM** (Hope you don't mind calling you this--unless you have a nickname you'd like to me call you by), there's your answer!


	8. vii: in the darkness

_final__ fantasy vii and all its characters © squaresoft, inc._

**a/n:  
** School's off and 97/100 4 CHEM!!!!!!!!!!!!1111 I almost got busy with the Student Council Election 'cause out of my curiosity, I was chosen as the candidate!! Anyway, all is over and such... I'm not president too. I still gotta do some stuff for the bunch though, but it's okay. My report card is of satisfactory (amused) and school's finally out FOR A FULL MONTH so updates should be going faster for a while! (w00tw00t)

Anyway, sorry for the long update. Duh, two weeks, huh?

* * *

**To the Sky  
chapter seven: ****in the darkness**

Midgar was like a parasite. A leeching black, disgusting parasite among the green face of the planet.

The territorial capital resembled a drained drop of ink on a yellowed piece of parchment. Colorless, with faded borders, and a pitch black mark. It was if it promised both the rich and poor an eternally monotonous sky with no trace of the golden sunlight.

The city was elevated, hovering, and forever coated by the sinful, coveting air. A tall, towering physique stood carelessly, caressing the thick, dull clouds as it faded to the mist. The strong, bordering edifice embraced the synthetic structure, supporting it with its matching raven-colored monochrome. Eight symbolic flames lit elegant turquoise glows, illuminating the dark, bold lines serving as entrance gates.

Even after dim shimmers of street lights, the tier would never grant a hint of brightness to what it was hiding underneath. It was once a dynamic vastness of greenery that transformed into an inky blackness, covered by the shadows of what the elitists and nobles worshipped. A sunless prison and residence to the class of bandits and radicals and who had given up their unfortunate life.

Day after day, the separating gap between the posh and poverty never cease to grow wider. The prominent grand plate was spotlessly clean. Not a single vestige of anything defying hygiene was ever found. To investors, the scenery of a sparkling, healthy realm was a regular. Even some were still pouting over how there was still a little trace of dirt hinted by the sidewalk. But to the lower class, it was a blissful, holy sanctuary.

In contrast, the slums beneath was filled by nothing but filth. It was inevitable for at least one dead body to go undiscovered amidst the huddles of debris and wreckage lined up throughout the avenue. Every once or twice a week, the government would send a group of public workers to sweep the dreaded corpses and threw them away to wherever the 'graveyard' was. To them, an empty street with waste dumps no higher than twelve feet and little groups of grass were what they call 'clean'. Even the dampen, polluted air was nothing worth complaining.

All things considered, Midgar was the very symbol of prejudice, bias, and inhuman.

"This is..." Cloud deliberated.

"The floating city plate," a royal female voice reacted. "the capital of the Midgar Empire, Midgar city."

"Aeris!" Cloud exclaimed as Barret and Cid spun to see three female newcomers. Aeris did not look too astonished by the scenery. It was inevitable she had been to Midgar. Tifa and Yuffie, however, did not stop to stare at the unnatural capital doubtfully.

"This! Midgar!?" Yuffie recapped dubiously, promoting her disbelief and utter amusement, "You mean we have to rebel against the folks who made this... _thing_!?"

Cid nodded. He heaved a groan. "Don't tell me you never imagine how powerful Shinra is." he vacantly watched the rest of his crew sulking over the unpleasant landscape.

"We just never know it would be..." Tifa pondered, "...so big..."

"Now you know." Cid countered, "You're gonna be even more surprised when you check out the slums. Anyway, we ain't landing there. We're gonna land outside the north gate since the security there isn't so tight."

"But none of them would let you in after they see your face, Cid." another voice, a rather deep one, riposted.

Vincent was just in time to reappear for the meeting before they land. Being a former Empire executive that he was, the man was expected to stay calm even after Yuffie pointed out how tall and lofty the city was.

"They're just ordinary soldiers." Cid defended, "Why do you gotta be some damn worried?"

"They're not stupid." Vincent said composedly, "Midgar has the most sophisticated technology in the whole planet. They could easily track you by hidden cameras all over the city, even the slums."

Cid looked taken back, as if he had forgotten one of the most important things. Aeris too gave a quick reaction to this, whilst Cloud furrowed his eyebrows slightly. The others, however, looked as if they obviously did not get the message.

It was expected a question or two would pop from the oblivious materia princess. "What are 'hidden cameras'?"

Cid, Cloud, and Aeris watched her vacantly.

"Cameras are those things you use to take pictures with, right?" Tifa reassured, "What's up with them being hidden?"

"Yeah, but these ones are different. These cameras are animated and they're not just pictures." Cloud enlightened, "These cameras' pictures are shown on televisions. I heard the Citadel also has some around the castle."

"So ya mean it's hidden so we can't see it when it's doin' its job?" Barret queried.

"Right."

Yuffie folded her arms in front of chest, watching the young blonde with a twitching eyebrow and full interest. "How do you know about these stuff?"

Cloud shrugged. "I just do."

"Parachutes." Vincent remarked, obviously was not paying any attention at all to the appointed conversation, "We can fly down with parachutes."

Cid cocked an eyebrow in interest.

Barret barked, marching to Cid's direction with a trail of heavy loud thumps through the wooden tiles. "Ya crazy!? That's &#$! dangerous!"

"What if the military spotted suspicious parachutes flying from an unauthorized ship?" Tifa bristled, crossing her velvet-covered arms.

"They're gonna frikkin' shoot us with cannons!" Yuffie placed her hands on her waist. "And soon as we're found dead, they're gonna put it on the newspapers and label us as killed parachute bungee-jumpers!"

"Yeah!" Cloud stormed, looking back and forth to the vast distance between the airship and the highest city plate, "And what about Aeris!? She can't ride a parachute with a gown, that's ridiculous!"

"Of course she can." Cid said casually, "It's not like it's gonna swallow her or anything."

Aeris nodded in agreement. "I suppose they are right, Cloud."

Discomfited by the princess' approval, the blonde groaned. Cloud peered over to Cid. "What about the cameras?"

"Once we're in there, they're just gonna think we're some ordinary bunch of everyday citizens." Cid said matter-of-factly, "And I don't think they're gonna shoot us with the cannons either so don't bother. They're gonna need all the ammunition they could get in at least," he thought for a moment, dropping his cigarette and kicked it. "two hours."

"One and a half." Vincent corrected.

"Right."

"Besides, we're in Midgar." Cloud pointed out, "They don't have weapons as destructive as in Junon. If we were there, it's going to be a totally different plan."

Aeris bobbed her head approvingly.

"Well, if it's the princess..." Barret mused, a look of uncertainty flashed through his bold eyebrows, "You have parachutes in this place?"

"'Course we do."

* * *

"I told you we should've hold hands when we jump."

"Hey, don't blame me if Barret's lost. It's not my fault there's a hole in his parachute."

"Oh, quit it!" Yuffie bellowed as she dropped her bottom on the asphalt walkway in front of a small coffee shop, "Barret's gonna show up sooner or later, just cool it off, okay?"

As Tifa tried comforting Yuffie with a hot espresso, Cloud and Cid were still arguing of Barret's whereabouts. Apparently, the team took Vincent's helpful plan and successfully landed on the seventh district. Unfortunately, there was an opening on Barret's parachute, which sent him cast away and separated from the rest of the party. Vincent presumed the terrorist was not too far behind, and might show up at the train station. However, it had been their third hour, and Barret was still nowhere in sight.

Although everybody seemed worried, it did not look like Vincent was all that concerned. While almost everyone was patiently waiting as Yuffie promotes her amusement, the bounty hunter was once again reloading his pair of shotguns by the street light. For the first time, it shimmered a gentle amber glow, as it reflected the dim light of the weary light bulb, as well as the wielder's image.

"But the city is sure cleaner than it looks like." Tifa commented.

"Yeah," Yuffie agreed, "it doesn't feel like it's polluted or anything."

"Because we are on the plate." the two heard Aeris said. "The reactors are built in the slums, whereas the people breathe into polluted air."

However, the princess never attended the lackluster realm, nor have seen it in photos. She only heard stories that the Empire were being utterly indiscreet as they sought the fate of the inhabitants underneath.

She gazed around the fountain plaza, which was surrounded by small decent gift shops and coated with porcelain floors. Nobody of the upper plate was insight, though, except the friendly neighborhood train station conductor, who kept letting out yawns every now and then. The stores too were mostly closed, with the exception of the humble coffee shop. Although Midgar knew not of night and day, it was apparent the city had reached midnight. Even the nearby clock tower said so.

It was unbelievable, at least to Aeris, that such beneficial expanse of healthy residence was an artificial skin of what truly resembled the hearts of the city's founding fathers. This place she was standing on was nothing but lie. It was the slums that sincerely reflected Midgar. The real Midgar. Without them, the city would be nothing but an empty, heartless vessel.

"Is the sky always like this?"

Tifa's query brought the princess back to reality. Aeris abruptly nodded.

"This city doesn't have any night or day." Vincent said calmly, "The sky has always been gray and starless."

"Well said." Cid added.

"But where is everybody?" Yuffie brooded, scanning the city square avidly as it was a completely different world to her.

Cloud snorted, "It's midnight already." he said as he gestured a finger toward the clock tower. "This cafe opens twenty-four hours."

Yuffie lifted an eyebrow. "I don't feel sleepy at all."

The blonde nodded. "Time zone differences."

"Anyway," Vincent stood up sternly. "we have to get out of here." he looked over at Cid then to Aeris. "If we stay here for too long, somebody's going to recognize Cid and the princess."

"Yeah." Cloud reassured, "But how are we going to get to the palace? Busting in through the front door might result more trouble."

"It will." the man in red ran a hand through his raven-colored hand delicately. "We have to sneak in."

"Y'know," Yuffie piped in, "for someone who doesn't seem to enjoy other people's company, you sound very helpful."

Vincent smirked. The closest thing to a smile he had shown for the first time. "My sole reason for being here is for the Empire and nothing more. Helping you out just happen to be a part of it."

Yuffie gave a distressed look. "You sure are desperate, huh?"

"So Valentine," Cid crossed his arms. "how are we supposed to get into the palace if not through the front gate?"

"From the slums." Vincent said simply, "I heard there are many secret passages that connect with some places on the plate, including the palace. These passages are usually used by pickpockets in attempt to steal from the upper class."

Tifa inquired, "But how are we going to get to the slums?"

"We can do it by going through one of the passages," the hunter peered his ruby orb toward Aeris. "but since some of us are decent-looking, we can safely take the train." as Vincent noted, everybody's eyes were glued onto the remainder of the subject. He cleared his throat audibly to bring back their attention. "These people look at the wardrobe first, then the face."

"And you're a hunter." Cloud added, "So the chances of having a thief or whatsoever is nil, which is good."

Vincent nodded vacantly.

"But that doesn't mean there ain't no thief 'round here."

"Barret!" Yuffie spun around, as the word 'thief' rang her more than anyone else.

"Where were you?" Tifa approached him worriedly. "What happened?"

Barret flashed an aggravated look. "'Landed on the other train station post and got knocked out by iron barrels."

"Whoa," Cloud commented sarcastically, "you didn't land on the poor conductor, did you? He'd be as good as a pancake."

The burly man was about to counter as a faint whistle echoed from afar. The crew turned to see a covering mist of white and gray fumes and a bright light shining through, contrast to their dark surrounds. As the resonant went louder and louder, a dim figure began to emerge into the picture. Accompanied with collaborating sounds of chugging machines and engine, the figure surfaced to what resembled a long mechanical snake with vivid indoors.

"Well, looks like the train's here." Cid said aloud, "Safe your rants for later, would ya?"

As Cid announced, the party marched into the sliding doors. Still tide with grief, Cloud and Barret did not stop to glare daggers at each other even after taking their seats.

* * *

"Are you still having a row with Barret?"

Cloud jolted awake. He spun his head around to find a pair of light green orbs pierced onto his, staring warmly at his navy-tinted ogle. The boy punctually backed away from the tension. He did not like being watched too avidly, even by someone who did not hold any grudge to him.

"Aeris!" he cried, "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing in particular." the princess smiled warily, "Is something bothering you? You look troubled." she pointed an index finger toward him. "Why are you avoiding me like that?"

Cloud waved a hand to her. "That's not it. You scared me."

"Oh!" Aeris gasped, "I am so sorry!"

"No, it's okay." Cloud moved back to where he was seated. "I was just too--"

"--deep in thought?" Aeris finished.

"Yeah," the blonde gestured a hand as approval. "kinda like that."

A hand covered Aeris' pale, rose-colored lips, as she giggled at Cloud's unexpected remark.

It was clear he was not too keen of this. "What's so funny?"

Aeris shook her head. "I thought you are one to never take things seriously." she lit up a smile she had not shown to him in the longest time. "So even someone like you could twitch, I never would have guessed."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Are you mocking me?"

His companion shook her head. "You are exactly the same as how Tifa told me about you."

"Tifa?" Cloud repeated the name in distress, which was alright for she was nowhere near the two, "What did she," he shook his head rashly. "What else did she tell you about me?"

Aeris watched at him as Cloud's face went glowing faint magenta. "It doesn't matter." she did not stop to smile. "I am more interested of what made you so pensive not to notice my presence."

Cloud wanted so much to know what else did Tifa said to her, but that would only make things difficult now that Aeris probably know all his deepest secrets by now. At Aeris' genial look, that waited patiently for his response, Cloud only sighed.

"It's nothing." he said in a leveled voice, which sounded almost vacuous, "Even if there is, I don't want to talk about it."

The brunette only rose her eyebrows. It was not as if something wrong had gone between Cloud and someone important, the row with Barret did not seem to be one worth a moment of silence. Two weeks of notice was enough to make her recognize the odds of something that had gone wrong. Perhaps something she did not have knowledge about? A disturbing past, for one? Although he was indeed her savior and temporary mentor, Cloud was almost as mysterious as what his name meant. He would talk about anything and everything to her, but never his background.

But after a silent fight between temptations, Aeris chose not to bother him. He had his own story to keep, and it seemed as if only very few people knew about it. Yuffie did not look like she knew about it too.

So she tried to change the subject. "Have you been to Midgar before?"

"Huh? Me?" clearly enough, Cloud was not as contemplate as before. "Well, yeah, once. A long time ago." his face turned back to its own color. "'Never been to the slums though."

"Oh," Aeris cast a surprised look. Not that she was surprised because such mercenary had been to a city like Midgar, but the fact he had never been to where the likes of him settled.

She was about to question him further when Cloud said first. "Instead of Midgar, I spent most of my times in Junon."

"Oh, really?" without warning, Aeris strike him with her usual rounds of questions. "Did you live there? What did you do?"

"Well..." Cloud gave a thoughtful look, recollecting the scattered memories in his head. "Sorta. I mean, c'mon, I'm a mercenary. I should be going around the world."

Right. Cloud was a mercenary. Being as adventurous as he was, would not be enough to just remain in one place. "When was it, since you were last seen there?"

"Four years ago." Cloud answered right away. "Right after the war, I guess."

Aeris frowned. "Right after the war?"

"Yeah," Cloud rested his arms behind his head. "things have been hectic ever since. Anyway, I went to Terrenus, 'cause that's the least wild place of all the world. But dang, it's too peaceful for me."

Aeris only smiled, which was smiled back. She continued on looking through the window, the window that showed a view of the pale green palace and its strong castle gates. Although the disturbing light shimmers hurt her eyes, the thought of Cloud's living in Junon during the war refused to go away.

Why would Cloud stay in Junon during that time of the decade? The most possible reason would be that he participated the Midgar militia.

But would a fourteen-year-old take such dangerous task?

Although there should be many soldiers around his age, if he were to be a mercenary, he would not be as selfless. Not to mention, Cloud isn't much of a mercenary with class.

Unless...

"Hey, Aeris!" Cloud's tinge of voice brought the princess back to reality, which slightly startled her. "Do you have a map of this city? I've asked the others and they don't seem to have any."

"No, I don't." she then pointed a finger toward what looked like a black screen neatly attached on the wall between an iron banister and the exit. "That should be the map though. I heard the underground trains have maps presented like that."

"Oh, right." Cloud stood up and approached the noted object. "I almost forgot about that."

It was a small, plain black screen, with a minimized model of the city and four blank squares neatly located by its right. Everything was drawn plainly with green significant lines. Imprinted on the bottom-left was a registered trademark and crest of the Midgar Empire. At glance, it looked like a detailed, richly-presented sketch of the Midgar metropolis drawn with green carbon pencil. People who see little of this 'map' would never guess that it was. But Cloud knew better.

"I don't know how to use it though." he heard Aeris said. "It is especially designed and engineered by the Empire's topnotch scientists. Outsiders like us would not normally understand how to activate it."

Cloud did not pay attention to Aeris' last words, however. He playfully drew his hand to a point one inch away in front of the second square, muttering, "If I press here, then that would be..." he touched it lightly, as seven labels of text and number emerged suddenly. "the sectors!"

"Cloud!" Aeris leaned over his back, crying out in amusement, "You know how to use this!?"

"Hey," Cloud confidently chanted, still looking at the screen with full interest. "I was a local citizen too, y'know." he drew again his finger to another square. "Then if I press this..." and pushed it. "the train route!"

"Is that our train?" Aeris' eyes followed the small, green line which was moving steadily in a pace. It was moving right under the sketch of the city plates.

"Yup," he pointed a finger through what looked like a worm on a panel. "it says here that we're around Sector Six," he pushed another of the four squares. "and this is the Sector Six train station."

"Wow." Aeris complimented, "I am impressed."

Cloud grinned triumphantly.

"So you know how to use it, eh?"

The mercenary promptly switched off the mechanic map. "W-Well, not really." he said spontaneously, "I just randomly press a few buttons and there it went."

Cid seethed his cigar. "I've been here since the part you said you were a Midgarian."

Cloud was about to shot back when the train whistle sounded. The announcer noted their next stop was Sector Six, which Aeris had already figured out. From the other side of the train, he saw the rest--led by Vincent--were walking hastily to the their aid.

The man in red half shouted. "This is our next stop! Everybody get ready!"

With a hint of suspicion, Cloud whispered to Cid, "How come he's the leader all of the sudden?"

"Don't mind him." Cid said tranquilly, "He knows Midgar helluva better than you. That's why he's excited."

"I know, but," Cloud cast an irritated face. "why are we stopping here?"

"'Cause we're heading to the most resourceful place of all the slums in Midgar," Cid replied enthusiastically, "Wall Market."

Cloud recapped, "Wall... Market?"

The announcement voice rang again. Together with Vincent's command, the doors slid open, revealing what did not look like an ordinary market piazza.

It was possibly the most colorful place of all Midgar, and the less agitating place of all the territories under the plate. The stores were lined up in no order, yet still intend to keep its exterior appealing and fancy. Hung on top of each loft were lights that formed a collaboration of vibrant colors and neon lights that shaped animated logos and advertisements. The customers too were as bizarre as their investors, as they decorated themselves with flashy attires and thick makeup the party found rather uncanny.

Indeed, it looked so much like a circus with acid.

"What... _is_ this place!?" Yuffie squealed in disgust.

* * *

**a/n  
**Boo. It's been a while since I made a scene with Cloud and Aeris alone together. Actually I wanted Tifa instead 'cause they're both childhood friends and they haven't interacted a lot after their meeting at Seventh Heaven. Well, maybe later.

Let me give you a quickie about this world my story is set in. Yes, it's a medieval world with the finest technology that includes ships, fire cannons, B&W televisions, etc. However, Midgar is a tad too much advanced than all that. They already invented stuff like mobile phones, computers, cameras, practically everything we have and yet to discover. As for the rest, I'll leave it to your own imaginations!

About Cloud though... well, it's about time he should be on the spotlight, right? The backstories of my characters are still blurred, but little by little, all will be revealed... and I still haven't forgotten that Aeris is an Ancient. The continuation of that and when Cloud is about to reveal it to her will be much later. Plus, some of the cast haven't made their appearances yet, so it'll take a while. A loooooooooooong while, I'm afraid. Like I said before, this is gonna be a long story... unexpectedly.

Oh, and this story is added to **Torn Apart**, a C2 directory for Cleris fics! xDDD Whoever added TTS there, you have my biggest thanks!

**TBM**, I know, it _is_ weird and twisted. But you see, I have something set up for Cid later. Don't you see he was making a _white lie_? (Duh, that's one spoiler there.) References of Old Nibelheim will be added later, just you wait. Ummmm... the projectiles will of course have a potential role to the story in terms of warfare, but I don't think it's not going to be in this point of the story...

**Clorith**, it'll take aaaaaaaages for that story to be released. I gotta finish this one first!! (avoids flying bricks) And yeah, I'll try to update faster. Hopefully this one-month holiday would manage me to do it!

**Peter J Marcroft**, thanks for the critic. Yes, I do think my first chapters were... weird. Probably I got too excited that I made it sound medieval-esque, 'cause in the end, it goes back to the regular everyday English. But anyway, thanks for pointing that out! I _knew_ someone was going to post a review about it. I'll edit it someday, but not now, as the odds of my getting a writer's block is paper-thin.

**dogcollar**, you didn't read wrong, did you? Rufus' appearance in Nibel was as a Midgarian guest star for Heidegger's birthday. Heidegger, though, is the king of Nibel so that's pretty much it. Nibelheim is a little like Midgar, minus the pollution and plates and black sky. I imagine Nibelheim as Lindbulm... so even though there're no plates, there're many buildings that makes the smaller ones overshadowed. On the other hand, Midgar is... Midgar. Get my imagination, here?

Y'know, this really bugs me. There're a number of people who added this story to their Author's Alerts and Fave Stories list without giving feedback. Duh, cut me some slack, please?? (whinewhinewhine)


	9. viii: wall market

_final__ fantasy vii and all its characters © squaresoft, inc._

**a/n:  
**RICE CRISPIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (pokes playfully at the melting marshmallow over hot-fudge frosty flakes) (drooldrooldrool)

**P.S: **This chapter is written a little differently... in a different style. Normally my grammar is a bit better. I just thought since this is Wall Market, we should add a few twists. Yes, a breather. A break from the tense and turmoil of the main plot, yes?

* * *

**To the Sky  
chapter eight: wall market**

"What... _is_ this place?"

Yuffie pouted at the scenery of what looked like a wild circus. A large commercial district packed with the most oblivious groups of people. Most slum inhabitants she saw in the train were less fancy and were more... human. These people were more of acrobatics, or perhaps, worse. Describing the jammed crowd of the lively bazaar would be more than enough if it was mentioned a hodgepodge.

There were several people with black suits who did not look like they came from the plate. What raised eyebrows was that they were conversing around a group of young women with tight corsets and short skirts and the thickest eyelashes, as if they tried to look older than twenty-five yet originally fourteen. They raised even higher when these two groups were practically everywhere. Overshadowed were assorted salesmen, flyer-spreaders, even advertisers in Chocobo costumes. But none of them seemed peculiar enough to look dangerous as they were too strange to wield a blade.

"We're still in Midgar," Tifa muttered hesitantly, "...right?"

Cloud frowned in disbelief. "This place is pigsty."

"Oi!" Barret's growl lit the crew back to their principles. "What's wit' the girls and the mini skirts?"

Cid peered his eyes to the far left of the market square, where stood a two-story penthouse with brighter neon lights and even more upperclassmen lookalikes. "Look over there!" he signified his teammates, raising his thumb, "This place must've been a strip club!"

The younger blonde watched the female trio as they went awkward of the lecherous attention coming from drunken strangers. He cocked his head slyly. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Hey hunter!" Cid bellowed at Vincent, who was too preoccupied of scanning his surrounds, "Ya sure this is the right place!?"

"Yes," he said coolly, not bothering himself to face the former speaker, "I have no doubt. Don't look at the prostitutes, they're just there."

"They're just--what the--!?" the captain protested, "But what're we supposed ta do here!?"

Vincent only gave a simple nod. "You know what you have to do." he said calmly as he marched away to the crowd, "I'm off."

"H-Hey!!" Cid yelled on the top of his lungs, which went dim through the crowd noises and uncanny music, "COME BACK 'ERE!!"

Vincent had vanished to the thick crowd.

"C'mon, Cid." Cloud patted his shoulder. "He's probably gathering some info, he'll be back later." he tried to sound helpful. "Maybe we should too."

"But what about us?" Tifa said aloud from the background, turned the blondes' heads as she pointed a few random passersby in black suits, groping each and every bum of underage girls who replied only with overdramatic gasps, "You're not intending to leave us, _are you_?"

The last two words were stressed out by a longer vowel and one of Tifa's rarest ruby-tinted death glares, which closely resembled a certain bounty hunter's usual contortion... and Cloud _knew_ it was never a good sign.

"Uh, well," his throat went dry. "you guys can go anywhere you like so long you stick together. I mean, look at you," he gestured his shaky hand toward the opposite group, "you're obviously prepared for a fight, not a striptease."

"You idiot," Yuffie grimaced, tightening a fist, "we're OUTNUMBERED!"

Staring blankly at the femme fatales, Cid leaned aside to Cloud's ear and whispered, "I think they're trying to say you're not being very sensitive... and you're clearly not paying attention that Aeris is _not_ exactly 'girl power' material here..."

"I know but," Cloud insisted, "wouldn't she be alright with Tifa and Yuffie? They're strong enough to protect her."

"Ya #$&#! This place is a prostitute hole! Ya want yer doll napped by a PEDOPHILE!?"

Cloud looked taken back. Imagery visions of a helpless, taunted Aeris, laid on a bed of roses, complete with her torn red gown to the length of her bare, slick legs, which was being amiably gaped at by a drooling, panting, hot-blooded wolf-headed old man. Chained on the background were Tifa and Yuffie, who were just about as pathetic as they started wiggling away from prying hands, treated as toys with more minim attires.

He shook his head rashly.

"C'mon," Cid placed his hands on his hips, waiting boldly for an answer, "it'll be a drama if one of them loses their virginity in a place like this."

Cloud clenched his teeth, buzzed under his breath. "You're sounding like you wish one of them would."

Regardless of a bristled Cloud, Cid saw another inn with less girls and 'unwanted guests'. It also looked less uncanny. Whilst everything was either purple or yellow, this humble hotel was the only place with hazel-colored walls and dimmer neon title _(Welcome to _Sunshine Inn) It looked like it was located at Wall Market by mistake. The place was patently... _normal_.

"Why don't you bring the girls there?" Cid recommended apathetically, pointing a thumb to Cloud's left side.

"What's that?" Cloud questioned dubiously, twitching one eyebrow. Clearly enough, he did not share the same vision Cid Highwind inherited in his bloodline.

"The most safest, pervert-free place in all of Wall Market!" Cid answered with pride.

"But Cid," Cloud furrowed his eyebrows tentatively. "that's just... an inn."

"$#&," Cid retorted, "that's why it is!"

In actuality, Cloud had a slightly bad feeling of what was yet to come. But when he was about to report it to Cid, the confident pirate had already escorted the girls to their desired destination... and none of them seemed to object. After all, it _ did_ look peaceful and... well, less bizarre. But something in Cloud's mind told him it was not a good idea.

Regardless.

It was as if his feet had walked around in its own will that brought him to the authentic place. For the first time in a while, Cid seemed to be right. Just by looking at the lobby and receptionist desk, his disturbing thoughts had considerably shunned away in a moment's notice. Although yes, he still sensed a feeling of unwanted turmoil rested deep in his heart. But being in a better mood that he was, he chose to keep his optimistic ambiance switched on.

"Man, I'm hungry." he heard Yuffie wailed. "Is it okay to get a snack from... _ whachamacallit_?"

"Vending machine," Tifa remarked, "there're only a few in Nibelheim, particularly around the upper-class district."

Glancing at Yuffie, who was engaged to observing the oblivious machine that was just a little taller from her five-foot figure, Cloud saw Cid had already got the keys and started marching away to the hallway of rooms. Being a small, rundown hotel that it was, the hallway was a tad too small for his giant blade to keep being attached to his back. With a grunt, he lifted his sword and tried not to readjust it too much as it would hit a flower vase or two.

This reminded him something. An old Terrenian merchant had once offered him what looked like his current weapon, which was just about as three times lighter and swifter. It was thinner too. Bah. Oh, how he dreadfully regretted he never buy that sword. Things would be an awful lot better for him. Like getting through a narrow corridor, for instance.

He continued to think that way as soon as Cid opened the door at last.

Letting the ladies (most importantly, Aeris) in first, Cloud took a peep of what he expected as the hotel suite.

A thought stroke.

_When was the last time I slept on a bed?_

Apparently, Cloud was always forced to sleep in the cockpit during his voyages with the Highwind. Back in Nibelheim too, he had to sleep in the kitchen with the rats and, well, Barret's snore kept him awake every few hours. These two might add to why the mercenary always consume himself with Tifa's homemade coffee beans. If Tifa was not around around, then, perhaps a mug from the _Prancing Pony_.

But no matter. He swore himself an oath he will sleep in a _bed_ tonight!

"Wow. This room's pretty big, isn't it?" Tifa pondered as she placed her bottom on the bouncy mattress.

"And there're three beds!" Yuffie jumped onto the middle matt. "We can all sleep on it!"

"But each beds are too tapered for two people..." Aeris crossed her arms thoughtfully. "Maybe two of us should sleep on the floor..."

"Not to worry, lass!" Cid patted an arm proudly. "Go sleep the hell where ya want! Me and Cloud can always sleep on the floor, right Cloud?"

...not.

Well, next time then.

"By the way," Cid shifted his look to Cloud. "where's Barret?"

The query brought him back to reality. "Huh? Barret?"

"I didn't see him coming inside the inn earlier." Tifa testified.

"Awww, man..." Cid whimpered, "Don't tell me he's wandered off again."

"Well," Yuffie shrugged, laying back her body to the soft, squishy bunk bed. "at least we all know he's not perverted." The last word alarmed the rest to face their full attention at her. "Then he shouldn't be around that... Honey-_whatever_ Inn, right?"

"Or maybe he saw something that _interests_ him." Tifa said in a dark monotone, "It's Barret, after all."

"Cut the crap, Teef!" Cid rejoined, swindling his hands carelessly, "Why would an Empire executive be doing in a place like this?"

Yuffie answered nonchalantly, "Have fun?"

"Anyway," Cloud said distinctly, "I'm going out to find a way to get to the palace. Oh yeah, and Barret too." he mumbled inaudibly, "Hope he doesn't do anything this time..." he called out, "Hey Cid! Aren't you coming too?"

"Nah," Cid yawned, obviously heading straight to the door and not looking at Cloud at all, "I'll just go downstairs and drink some goddamn tea in the hotel pub... My back's hurtin' me!"

And left. Silence.

Aeris approached the mercenary hurriedly in a worried face. "But what about--"

"Don't worry." Cloud said firmly, "Just lock the door and shut the windows and curtains and you'll be just fine." he opened the door open. "Oh! And when someone knocks on the door, don't open it until you ask who it is and seen him through the peeping hole. If someone knocks but isn't shown on the hole, then that means he's hiding and he wants to _eat_ you." the blonde disregarded Aeris' paled face. "And no matter what you do, _don't open the window_. Someone would realize there's an extra supply for the market."

"Extra supply?" Aeris eyes flickered. "Market?"

"Yeah," Cloud was now outside the room. "this whole territory is a stripteaser, right?"

The Terrenian princess went dumbfounded.

"Well, that's all about it." Cloud gently pushed Aeris' shoulders back, and pulled the door knob to a close. "Ciao."

Even after the door was closed, the boy can faintly hear Aeris' questioning demands as he strolled offhandedly to the atrium. Preferably, he was too indiscreet to think he had to cross the hall by hauling up his Buster Sword and try not to hit fragile properties such as Wutaean potteries all over again in a pattern.

Maybe he also should find himself a more decent weapon to come up with. Surely this place had a weapon shop. In spite of everything, it was still a _market_.

_Unless they chose to make it a specialized market of underage girls._

With that, Cloud sauntered out of the inn to find himself exceptionally... alone.

Nevertheless, it should be alright. He was of the male gender, after all. Although yes, he was not of age until recently. However, it did not stop people like Cid or Barret to consider him a bratling. To them, he was still young, or in their term,_ inexperienced_.They would prefer to call children adults as soon as they reach twenty-one, not eighteen.

Therefore, Cloud thought they should be more discreet to think they were venturing with a group of... _children_.

Bah. Adults these days.

"Hey there, hunny."

Cloud flinched. He promptly spun around and gaped at who he wished would never, _ever_ show up.

A pair of two ladies.

He would not mind at all if they were _just_ two ordinary, everyday girls. But being such place Wall Market was, a girl was worth a million mint, as well may represent a million identities. First, a regular slummer. Second, a lost female foreigner who got there by mistake. Third, a shop advertiser or leaflet-spreader. Forth, the inn owner's daughter. Fifth--

...a prostitute.

"Are you alone?" one of the two suddenly asked, "Want sum' tea?"

Cloud watched them from head to toe. Skimpy outfits. Tight corsets. High-heel sandals. Colored pantyhose. Indistinct makeup. Big breasts. He cocked an eyebrow.

_Did they just swallow a fly or something?_

"Ah..." Cloud grinned nervously. "No thanks." he tried to look around and get someone else as an excuse. "I don't really have any money right now..."

"Oh!" the other one gasped, and quickly grasped his left arm as Cloud felt his chest felt awkward and... _depressed_. "You don't need to pay! We'll serve the tea for you."

Then a strange _ stench_ surfaced. Eau de toilette. The blonde's stomach jumped and jittered. He had always hated perfume scent ever since he could remember. In all honesty, during his unlikely _rescue_ for Princess Aerissa's aid, Cloud tried all his best not to concentrate on Aeris' smell and just mindlessly save her. His nose even did not get any better afterward.

At least, Aeris was much more wiser in terms of choosing the perfect fragrance.

But now, he had better,_ important _things to think of.

Despite his preoccupied body, and that the two horrible, persistent strippers did not seem to want to let go of his arms, Cloud wanted so much to yell on top of his lungs and run away from them as fast and far as he could. And pretty much, that was all he could think of out of this chaotic moment.

Perhaps Wall Market was also dangerous for young boys like him. Especially ones with swords. Cid was right. "Naughty girls dig small boys with big swords." Very well said.

_God... this whole night kinda turns out as a sign that I should get a new sword, isn't it?_

"Yo Cloud! What the hell are ya doin'!?"

Barret.

The two female strangers turned to see the big black oaf, who did not look too pleased of what he saw. In an instant, the prostitutes unlocked their arms from Cloud's and scattered off.

Gone.

"Y'know it's bad to wander off alone in a &#&$ place like this." Barret gawked at him dubiously. "Even for a youngster like you."

Cloud replied incredulously, "What were _you_ doing wandering off like that?"

Barret paused. He tilted his head to Cloud's right side, pointing his sausage-sized thumb to the direction of another inn that sounded like the one Yuffie mentioned before.

No matter how it looked like, it was simply an opposite of the first inn they went into. A fancy hotel with unnaturally crashing colors, a glimmering shiny title accompanied with a cute logo of a pretty girl in a bee costume, and, well, more prostitutes. However, the number of girls was somewhat overshadowed by majority of men in black. For some reason, they seemed to be gathering there like ants to sugar.

At least it did have an interesting name.

"Honeybee?"

"Not that, y' foo'!" Barret snapped, "Look at the entrance!"

Cloud's eyes began focusing on a fixed spot. All he could see at the entrance was a raven-colored crowd and some little colorful ones. Then a pastel brown tint started surfacing. A man in suits colored chestnut. That did not seem right.

"Hold on," Cloud mulled over, furrowed his eyebrows. "he looks familiar..."

"Of course he does!" Barret said ecstatically, "That's Palmer! One of the Empire's executives!"

Cloud readjusted his stare. He blinked. It was indeed him. Palmer, the flamboyant. Or at least, that was how he used to call him.

An aged man with a round face, fat_ voluptuous _body, and unsymmetrical skinny legs. He had an interesting hairdo too. Cloud remembered this man used to wear a wig to cover the bald center of his head. Sadly, he had to stop wearing it because not only he always had to attach transparent rubber around his neck to keep it steady in occasional ceremonies, his toupee had really flew off and it was broadcasted live on television.

Due to the eventful newspapers and headlines, the executive had to avoid publicity for approximately five months aftermath.

Tragic.

"What's he doing here?"

"I dunno," Barret said as Palmer disappeared to the inn, "that's why I'm trying to find out."

Cloud vacantly implied, "You can go in there, if you want."

"Me!?" Barret shook his head disapprovingly. "_You_!"

"WHAT!?" Cloud screeched, looking back and forth to the Honeybee Inn entrance, "What am I--"

"I've been 'round that place too much!" Barret cut off, "If I'm goin' in there, they're gonna be suspicious!"

"B-But why _me_!?" Cloud argued back, "W-What if some_thing_ happened in there??"

"What'll happen?" Barret tested, which Cloud replied with a false demeanor. The terrorist guffawed heartily. "C'mon, kiddo. It's not like yer gonna be raped!"

Cloud tried hard not to draw his sword and bluntly knock Barret off with it.

"Oh, fine," he said grumpily, "I'll go in there... if that'll make you happy!"

"Hey Cloud! Wait!"

Halfheartedly, Cloud turned to the other with a glare.

"Take this." Barret pushed a small, hard carton to Cloud's hands, which he felt were really small when hugged by Barret's brawny ones. "Yer gonna need it."

"Hmm?" Cloud lifted the hard piece of paper to a position a few inches away from his face. It looked something like a nametag, or just frankly a card with the size of poker deck. It was plain white, with gold lines circulating around the borders. To his annoyance, it had the same vivacious logo of a human-shaped bumblebee and _ Honeybee Inn_ crest. On the center was a bigger text which, unlike the label that was imprinted with stencil, was handwritten. Knowing Barret had such a good mark in dictation and handwriting, this one was far compared to him. It did not mention the name 'Barret' either.

"Earl?"

"I picked it up off the ground." Barret enlightened, "Show it to the entrance boy and yer allowed in."

Cloud continued to look at the card as he started walking to the inn. Ignoring Barret's 'cheers' ("Hurry yer ass up and get in, spiky!"), he tried not to get swallowed by the harsh crowd of black suits. Fortunately, nobody suspected him, and by following the flow of the sea of young girls and perverts, he found himself in front of the narrow entrance where a boy around his age waited patiently.

As soon as she showed the card, he stepped into the inn, being greeted by--

...another weird stench.

Cloud quickly covered his nostrils before letting any more in the mixed fragrance of roses and poppies and sweets. To his aid was a young girl in a revealing bumblebee costume, who did not look any older than him. She gave a quick smile as she swiftly brought Cloud into a pair of velvet curtains, which resembled so much the ones he saw in theatre ships and stages. Still holding tight to his nose, he closed his eyes to avoid wrinkles from the dusty red drape... and a lighter atmosphere emerged.

He found himself in a dark, burgundy-colored room with the shape of a hexagon. It was not really wide, as Honeybee was not that huge an inn either. On every side of the room had one door, which all looked practically the same. Bemused, Cloud ogled at each door like a mouse trapped in a nutcase.

"Please wait while I check for vacancy." Cloud's head snapped up. "In the meantime, feel free to look around."

Then the room girl vanished to the door on his right.

"Now what should I do?"

Cloud started circling the room from a door to his right, labeled the _Group Room_. On the handle hung a red sign read _PLEASE DO NOT DISTURB_. Curious, he tried eavesdropping by placing his ear on the door, but there was no sound. He then noticed a peeping hole and looked through it, where he saw...

Black.

"An empty room?" he mused, "But it says here it's occupied."

_BANG! SHOOT! BONK! BLAST! BOOM!_

"What the hell!?" he peeped back again.

Luke Skywalker.

Cloud rolled his eyes.

Another room to the right, labeled _Red Room_. The door was designed the same as the former, unless that it did not share the same _PLEASE DO NOT DISTURB_ sign and bronze door. It was not even locked. It was vaguely opened, in fact.

The mercenary shrugged. He opened the door to find another room with no lights on and to his relief, no pay-per-view channels. Unmistakably enough, it seemed like a perfect empty, unexpectedly big room. Cloud strode over to the bed and--

Oh my.

Oh _God_.

So Cloud dashed back out of the room and closed the door properly... flushing deep red.

"Damn!" he ambled to the next room. "They should've at least shut the door!"

His thoughts soon died out as a different room came across him. It did not have any label or name, but from how the door looked like, it did not seem to be anything near a hotel suite. It even had a round, bigger window allocated on the center-top. It should be easier to look through, without the smoke and vapor covering all over.

"Hmmm, must be the kitchen. They serve room services too?" Cloud circulated the hexagon again. "Come to think of it, the bimbo girl isn't back yet. What's taking her so long?"

Then stopped in front of another room. It was labeled the _Green Room_, opposite to that of the red suite. It did not have a sign or whatsoever, but Cloud knew it was as good as locked, and he felt somewhat thankful that it was.

So he peeped again... and how was he delighted to see it was not something, well, inappropriate.

It was Palmer.

To his surprise and delight, Palmer was not anywhere near a certain position Cloud wished he never saw in the _Red Room_. Unpredictably, he was with two other men he did not recognize and another group of men in black suits. But whoever they were, it looked like they were having an animated meeting.

Punctually, he took an empty plastic glass from a nearby room service cart, ripped the end, and pressed his ear onto it and the door. As a detouring old client cast a befuddled look at Cloud, the boy continued to pay his attention on whatever they were talking about.

"The population of the slums is growing immensely day by day." he heard the first voice said. "If we keep this up, Midgar would get overloaded, and they might disturb their neighbors too."

"That's easy, eh?" Palmer giggled, "Just flush them down the toilet, Reeve! None of their personal matters are our problem anyway!"

"Yeah!" another voice supported. "The slums aren't supposed to be there in the first place!"

"Destroy them!?" the man called Reeve bowled over. "But that's--"

"Reeve, Reeve..." Palmer shook his head slowly in a pace, pointing out his index finger notably. "You've been working too hard. Go get a vacation. The prince won't mind!"

"Nonsense!" Reeve snapped his head up. "You can't blow a whole territory without the prince's permission!"

"To hell with the permission!" Palmer strike back, "This has been the late king's wish, and His Highness is insisted to make it come true! Didn't you hear him in his speech?" he calmed down. "Besides, this is the only way to exterminate that... Turkey?"

Reeve coughed, flashing an unpleasant glare. "_Turks_."

Cloud recoiled._ Hey... isn't that the resistance group that's been around the papers lately?_

"Yeah, whatever." Palmer composedly said, "Whoever they are, they sure are troublesome, eh, Corneo?"

"Right you are!" the man Cloud learned was Corneo nodded positively. "Killing ambassadors. Blowing up meeting places. They even intruded my house just to get whatever they want the heck outta me!"

Reeve eyed at him with a sneer. "I suppose that was all thanks to your vulnerability, yes?"

"Oh, poo!" Corneo scoffed, "D'ya really hate me that much!?"

"Silence!" Palmer's bark completely stopped the two's idle banter. "We are here to discuss how to annihilate the Turks, and being such a secretive society that it is, the only way to destroy them is by destroying the whole of their playground!" he then turned to Palmer, "Therefore Corneo, I hereby command you and your minions to immediately migrate to the plate, as it is a more suitable place for you."

Corneo grinned with pleasure.

Reeve then fretfully raised a hand, which was not greeted adequately. "If you may, Palmer," he cleared his throat. "wouldn't it be better to channel the Turks' move _and_ kill them by then? We can't afford to pay the estimated cost for the revamp."

Palmer rose an eyebrow. "Well, we don't have to fix it. Even if we leave it, the slums would keep reinventing itself overnight." he quickly turned to Corneo before Reeve could object. "Corneo, some of your men reported earlier that you have three girls waiting for you."

Cloud furrowed his brows. _Oh I see... a perverted pedophile. Looks like he's the lord of the place._

"Ahhhh..." Corneo clapped his hands gleefully. "How are they? Where did they get them?"

Palmer brooded. "Perhaps young and healthy, as always." he saw the color in Corneo's face. "He got 'em from, uh, _Sunshine Inn_. The hotel from the other side of the market." he cast a cautious face. "You ought to watch out for them. They're equipped with weapons, but I guess now they're helpless... as always."

"Yee-haw!"

On the other side of the door, Cloud cringed away, frowning.

_Could it be... Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie are in danger!_

_-tbc-_

* * *

**a/n  
**Gah. That was too comical, especially the Star Wars reference part (yes, the guy in the _Group Room_ was watching it, har har.) The question is, how is there a Star Wars movie here? Well, it's Midgar after all, the place is full of wonders. Oh, and remember the TV set is _still_ B&W. They even have those lines and dotes on the screen... typical old television. Though I'm pretty amazed that I didn't use the word 'bitch' here, hehehehh.

Anyway, Cloud's the main lead here. It's kinda boring to put Aeris too much on the spotlight so here's your hero... and like I said earlier, this is _Wall Market_, even the real Cloud had to readjust his personality-less personality in a whacky sort of way. Not like Cloud _is_ personality-less to begin with, he's just one enigmatic, mental-fitted dude with a well messed-up memory. Poor Cloud. He even had to concentrate on getting away from bumblebee girls here.

Actually, to draw his humorous side here is quite fun. I don't want this story to be too serious, although I want to keep most of the things well-composed. FF7 too is pretty cartoonish, no? Every good action/adventure story has sprinkles of humor, so why not? xP

So tell me, should I make Cloud a girl in the next chapter? I'm too confused to think how...

**Okami no hanyou**, yes! Perhaps, Don Corneo's already introduced! That would give you a LOT of hints of that, wouldn't it? xD

**NekoMiharu**, don't worry, I don't mind. Why don't you post your stories some time too?

**lena-jade**, yes, I AM aware that I do have several grammar mistakes, although not many reviewers note that (probably 'cause we have the same grammar level). Next time, would you help me by clarifying those? That would be a big help! Oh, and I did note earlier in the first chapter that OOC characters are expected since this story is AU. But I _reallllllly_ have to do something with Vincent. Oh well, maybe he knows Midgar a tad too much than anybody that he went ecstatic xP

Bah. Feedbacks are... lacking...


	10. ix: a plan

_final__ fantasy vii and all its characters © squaresoft, inc._

**a/n:  
**...something's wrong with the internet connection. And my computer's suffering memory shortage. And I can't login to my account. And Star Ocean has been a bloody addiction lately. Anyway, I'm back. Sorry! I couldn't keep that promise I made in the bio! You've ABSOLUTELY no idea how hectic things have been. Not to mention, school's already out. feelin' utterly BRICKed

As you've all noticed, upload access and reviewing and whatever were disabled due to a major recovery process... which might add as a factor if any writer's block occur. Ugh.

...and we've finally reached our **50th review**!! Thx so much, everyone! gives a big group hug

* * *

.

**To the Sky  
chapter nine: a ****plan**

"CID!"

"Cid!"

"Cid! Wake up!"

"...huh?"

"WAKE UP, YA $#&#!ING RETARD!"

_BOOM!_

"Scary."

"Nice."

* * *

.

"WHAT!?" Cid burst out in the midst of the crowded pub, startling two-third of the customers and bar hosts population. "The girls are _gone_!?"

Barret scowled, crossing his big, metal-infested arms. "That's what we were trying to say, tardy!"

"And the pub's not even five meters away from the room!" Cloud scoffed accusingly, "How could you get so drunk!?"

Silence eluded uncomfortably.

Soon after Cloud retreated from the Honeybee Inn, he and Barret immediately went for a lookout to find Cid and Vincent. Vincent had been away from the group ever since the start, and Cloud knew he would be at the least discreet of the situation and condition. He found the bounty hunter in an authentic Wutaean restaurant, after visiting a nearby guild and sweepers cafe (which Cloud had been ever so anxious to steal a low-leveled sweeper's license and take a peep at the realm). Cid, on the other hand, was sulking in a pub at the Sunshine Inn, who was a little too high off his vodka.

"So," Barret took a stool by the counter. "ya haven't tell us the rest ya heard in Honeybee."

Cloud flickered. He took a swift glance from Vincent and Cid, who looked at the very least curious of what the blonde was yet to report. Vincent did not look as convinced as Cid was, but everyone knew better that was not his fashion. Watching as his three companions seated, he began.

"Palmer was with these guys named Don Corneo and Reeve. They were discussing about something that sounded like," Cloud looked sideways, then leaned forward as he whispered, "destroying the slums."

Cid and Barret looked taken back. (Again, Vincent maintained his calm composure.)

"D'ya mean," Barret bristled. "by gettin' _rid of it_!?"

"Yeah," Cloud took a sip off his sparkling water. "like setting bombs all over the place."

"Hey!" Cid retorted, "What does this have to with the girls!?"

Cloud and Barret both stared at the drunken captain incredulously. Apparently, the ingredients of Cid's vodka was yet to wear off out of Cid's body, leaving it slightly intoxicated. Not forgetting, the unfinished cheese cake Cid left, laid half-bitten and muddled.

Vincent silently rested his chin on his palm, rolling his eyes. "Continue."

Somewhat astounded by the bounty hunter's attention, Cloud sustained. Maybe Vincent was not so cold after all. "They said they're going to do it so they could do away with a local rebel group called the Turks. I don't know a lot about them, but I heard they like to crash important meetings and sometimes kill ambassadors. Well, whoever they are, they must be life-threatening."

"Their posters have been around the guilds lately." Vincent said aloud, turning a few heads to the back of their seats, "I talked to the man in charge and he told me several."

Barret spun around. "What up?"

"The Turks always take actions on the plate." Vincent clarified, "From the files I found, there're no proof of them living in the slums."

Cloud frowned, unintentionally took the three-pointed fork off Cid's partial cheese cake._ Why would the government want to blow up the slums then?_ He shoved the very thought aside, as he started poking his right cheek with the silver metal."Any info regarding the members?"

A shook replied. "Very little is known." Vincent said firmly, sipping his black, mild-sweetened coffee off a bronze-colored mug, "But they're indeed the most wanted radicals of the moment."

"Yo spiky!" Barret called out, "Ain't there rumors 'bout that Elena chick joining a rebel group?"

Cloud's fists hardened. Reminiscence of a certain lost princess' notes stroke suddenly. "Well, yeah, but," he pondered. "there're hundreds of rebel groups in Midgar other than the Turks. She could join _any_ of them."

"Barret's not entirely wrong, Cloud." Vincent opinionated, "The Turks aren't just any terrorist group. These people are cultured and take missions like that of a mafia." He noticed the wary look on Cloud's eyes. "If someone like the first daughter was to join an activist group, it had to be the Turks."

The mercenary froze. They were both right. After all, like Aeris said, Lady Elena was known for being a stubborn, perfectionist princess of the Nibel monarchy. Probably, the Turks had something that could calm her down. But that was not what he wanted to think about.

"Anyway," Cloud abruptly changed the subject, or perhaps, _turned back_ the subject. "I thought we're here to talk about the girls."

Staring uncertainly at Cid's confounded state, Barret snorted, "If yer talking 'bout that Corneo punk, why don't ya just go straight to his mansion?" Cloud flinched back. "I heard there's a Midgar noble whose mansion's in the slums, 'n everyday he gets three girls, picks one 'em, 'n makes her his bride... then give the rest to his bodyguards... probably talkin' 'bout him."

Cloud frowned, even harder. At first, he though Corneo was just another ordinary perverted upperclassman with shiny metal chains and bizarre leopard suit. (Not to mention thick chest hairs, Cloud added as an afterthought.) But now, he suddenly hoped it was Palmer who napped the girls, even better if it was the soft-hearted Reeve. Honestly. The Don was worse than a pedophile.

Which reminded him. He once took a job when he was still in Terrenus. An old man wanted him to save his sixteen-year-old daughter from the clutches of a perverted mastermind. Actually, he would rather skip the request if it was not because of his absolute gluttony. Somehow, the young mercenary almost swallowed a whole table of a stranger's meal out of conscious. It could not be helped. After all, Cloud was just as broke as a street rat.

He _was_. Now he had over 3000G, thanks to his daily chores in Tifa's bar and the old check from the Wutaean stranger who requested him to kill Aeris. Although yes, he was still forced to sleep without a matt as Cid ordered.

"I see," Vincent said coolly, "just like the rumors."

"Hey!" Cloud jerked up. "How come you guys know what I don't?"

"Don't blame me," Barret gave an intent look. "Yer the one who never reads newspapers."

A snort ensued.

"By the way, in case yer wondering where Corneo's mansion is," Barret pointed out, watching Cloud fixedly as the boy playfully whirled the sparkling fork around with his fingers, "it's on the back of the market. It's filled with a lotta guys in suits."

Cloud stopped spinning the fork. "That means we have to watch out." he turned to the raven-haired. "Vincent, do you know any more hidden routes?"

The hunter shook slowly. Cloud groaned, poking the cake fervidly, as he restrained the urge to lick the plate all over. Cid hated it if someone finishes his meal without warning.

"Well anyway," he tried to keep his optimism. "let's check out the place first."

"Good point!" Barret stood up, a triumphant grin came across his lips.

"But what about Cid?"

Cloud stared a moment at the tip of Vincent's index finger, that was visibly pointing at the dozed Captain Highwind's nose. The mercenary puckered an eyebrow.

Maybe it would not hurt to eat the cake once.

* * *

.

"WHAT!? Ya ate my CHEESE CAKE!?"

"Well," Cloud tried getting out of Cid's strangles. "somebody's got to eat it before the rats do!" he fended.

"Cut it out, dumbass." Barret scowled from the background. "It's not like ya ain't hungry."

Apparently, Cloud had swallowed the whole of Cid's cheese cake while the captain was situated at his mystified state. Needless to say, Cloud failed to deny the fact he was deadly hungry. Ever since the party left Nibelheim, he had to stop eating Tifa's homemade feasts and start taking meals from the frenzied airship cafeteria.

Not to mention, it was a cheese cake, something he had not tasted in the longest time. He would have ordered one specially for him, but seeing another left abandoned, was a different story.

The mercenary regretted deeply he _ever_ insisted Cid to join their so-called rescue mission, even after his major 'rampage'.

"Cloud." Vincent called out as Cloud readied himself for a comeback punch. "There."

In the middle of his preparation pose for a nice knuckle sandwich, the blonde paused.

Out of the the small and chaotic neighborhood of unnatural markets, this bold structure of what looked like a giant manor stood saintly amongst the huddled stalls. It was very big, complete with white solid pillars and three-story quarters, covered by vague bushes of cedars and tall, pointy, black gates. The very shape immediately noted that climbing their way would be useless, especially with the _WATCH OUT! ROYAL DOGS ABOUT._ carved hung neatly on a shiny golden flask, just beside the canine figurine.

It indeed raised several eyebrows when it was acknowledged that Corneo's guards were not mostly human.

Cloud grumbled, grasping tight on the gate masts. He pushed his head toward them with slight grief. "How're supposed to get in with this?"

"Just so you know," Cid peeped inside, spotting a pair of ravens wandering under a guard's leash. "if you stick your head in like that, the dog's gonna bark for you."

Cloud slowly pulled his head back out, still keeping his grip on the thick stakes. "You have a plan?" he asked lazily.

"No, but look," Cid lifted a finger toward the other end of the entrance. "those guys don't look like they're gonna chuck our head off. Maybe they could cooperate with us."

"Hmm?" Cloud's eyes followed the direction of Cid's index finger.

Two guards. However, instead of coated in shining armors, they were wearing what Cloud considered the same class as Corneo's leopard suit. They did not bear weapons either. Something inside Cloud told him they were not exactly the masters of martial arts, and if it were true, invasion should be much more easier.

"Why don't we jes wipe their asses off??" he heard Barret objected.

"Idiot." Cid sneered, "If we attack 'em, some of 'em are gonna report to the upper plate and things're gonna get ugly! Ya wanna end up like those Turkeys??"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "_Turks_."

"Yeah," Cid gestured his hand incredulously. "whatever."

"Excuse me," a different voice triggered, "but could we make an appointment with the Don this very instant?"

The three spun around. Granted, Vincent was already one step ahead.

"VINCENT!" Cid dashed off to the other end of the entrance, where two bizarrely-dressed men and Vincent were about. "Who told you to speak first!?"

The two Corneo's underlings looked at each other in confusion. Vincent, though, disregarded Cid's imply and continued, "So, is it possible?"

Trying not to pay attention at Cid's further reactions, one of the two--a man dressed in pink polka-dot suit--replied, "I'm sorry, but no. The Don's having an important meeting with his guests."

"Right." the other one chimed in. He was wearing a bright blue suit with pointy shoulder blades. "_Very_ important."

Cloud made a face, somewhat intimated by the size of the first man's hair. "What kind of important meeting is that?"

The man in pink rose his eyebrows. "As important as a wedding day." He looked apathetically interested to know what Cloud did to his hair. "You see, the Don's the ladies man, so if you want in, you gotta be a girl, get it?"

The other one nodded. "The Don isn't interested in men."

"Whuzzat?"

Cloud pushed Barret aside. "So how're we supposed to meet him, then?"

The two guards paused. They looked at each other absently, and shrugged in chorus. "Dunno."

Cloud, Cid, and Barret heaved altogether.

* * *

.

"Uhhhh..."

Aeris opened her eyes. She slowly raised her body as she rubbed a point on her forehead, scanning her surrounds that resembled a red room, a chamber filled with anything she had not seen in the longest time. A golden-framed six-foot mirror, a long line of wardrobes, a soft crimson carpet, and a king-sized bed with pillows that weigh more than three heads.

"Ah!" a female voice cheered, "You're awake!"

The brunette flinched and turned to the side where the voice sounded. It was Tifa. Yawning beside her was a sleepy Yuffie, who was wiping her eyes away.

"Tifa! Yuffie!" Aeris slid herself closer to them. "Where are we?"

"Well," Yuffie stretched her arms upwards. "see for yourself."

"Yes, I have." Aeris gently implied, as her eyes did not stop to show signs of confusion and fret. "And, wait, hold on, weren't we in the inn? How come are we in this place?" she paused. "All I remembered is that we just finished packing our things and were ready to go to sleep," her voice tone darkened. "but then a strange fragrance appeared and suddenly--"

"Aeris," Tifa said softly, somehow trying not to make everything seemed worth a worry as she read the other girl's facial expression, "as you can see," she stopped for a moment. "we're kidnapped."

The princess furrowed her eyebrows, looking slightly taken back. "Kidnapped!? By who?"

"Don Corneo." Tifa sighed.

"The perverted lord of Sector Six." Yuffie added.

"_Corneo!_" Aeris repeated the name with a rather disappointed tone. "Oh, no. We are never getting out of here." she shook her head hesitantly.

Tifa cocked an eyebrow. "Why is that?" she tested.

"Corneo is not just any lecherous upperclassman." Aeris clarified slowly, "Everyday, there would be several girls he gets to choose from, and she--the chosen one--will be his bride and, well, the other two are out for the Honeybee Inn." Alerted faces of her friends lit. "Not only that... If he found out who I am, we will be doomed!"

"Oh, man..." Yuffie clenched her teeth. "Either one of them choices aren't good for any of us!"

"Right!" Tifa bristled. "And the only way to get out of it is by escaping!"

"But the question is..." Aeris cupped her chin with her slender fingers. "_how_?"

Silence eluded.

Staring back and forth from Aeris to Tifa, Yuffie snooped, "Aeris..."

The older of the three flickered. She looked at the rogue. "Yes? What is it?"

"Y'know," Yuffie kept staring at her. "you sound kinda weird lately..."

"Wei--" Aeris frowned, feeling somewhat at the least offended. "W-What do you mean?"

Yuffie cast a pensive look, "Well, um," and applauded vaguely. "Ah! I get it!"

Tifa--who had been clearly overhearing--piped in. "Get what?"

"You're trying to change your way to talk!"

Aeris flushed.

* * *

.

"Damn!" Cloud placed his knuckle on the tip of his forehead, gesturing it back and forth as if he was punching himself. "What're we gonna do now??" He looked over at Barret--who was supposedly swallowing a full mug of liquor until recently--now a numb, dozed chunk of flesh. "Ah man... not Barret..."

"What's wrong?" Cid shook gently the small transparent glass filled with burgundy-colored water. "The big guy's yet to taste his glass of alcohol, y'know."

Cloud snatched away Cid's wine container. "Cid! You've drank enough tonight!" He shook one of the captain's shoulders. "C'mon! Snap out of it!"

After brooding around here and there, the crew decided to settle back at the pub and think of more, better ways to rescue their female teammates. But what was left was far worse than expected. Even Vincent Valentine was not so helpful as it did not revolve around Midgar's political pedestal. Obviously, he was not a hunter who regularly takes assignments involving kidnapping pedophiles.

The pirate remained silent. Gawking at a worried Cloud, he asked, "You got a plan yet?"

"What do you think?" Cloud retorted, burying his head with his shoulders.

"Well," Cid already knew the answer, but he kept his composure. "we can't get in unless we got girls." he said thoughtfully, "Why don't we just get one or two? You can easily drag some with you with a face like that--"

"Cid, that's impossible." Cloud said aloud, trying to mute the last part of the sentence, "Even if we've got the girls, they're the only ones who get to get inside the mansion. That would be pointless!"

The older blonde grunted. He turned to Vincent. "Yo Valentine! Got any plans?"

The black-haired kept silent. Sipping a newly-ordered black coffee, Cid realized straight away the bounty hunter's answer was negative.

"Ach!" Cid grumbled, "What a bother!"

No one gave a reply.

As all four brooded quietly in oblivion, an interesting event started to follow.

Cid looked over his soldier to see a pair of young boys around Yuffie's age being approached by a tall, skeletal blonde woman. It was obvious this newcomer was much older than the two remainders, and it was noticeable that these two--who Cid considered punks--were awfully troubled by the elder's presence.

However, unlike the others who were too watching the very incident, Cid was more interested to know more about the fair-haired prostitute. By just looking at her for a few seconds, he knew immediately something was not right. Deep-voiced and flat-chested women was not something he considered worth a boast, but this was something else. There was something... eerie about the woman's elevated hair... and this vixen clearly posed the similar built Vincent was at state. Not to mention those... face lines that shown too much of a male facet...

"I got it!"

The very words forced every eye of the pub to face all to him. Yet, Cid cared less.

"What is it?" Cloud asked curiously.

"I got it, Cloud!" Cid grinned triumphantly, "A way to break in Corneo's mansion!"

Vincent peered his eyes over to the conversing two, trying at his best attempts not to look like he was eavesdropping.

Cloud would normally give a doubtful look. But seeing how Cid's expression went from dim to bright, he sensed a hint of something was coming up. "You do?"

"Yeah!"

However, on the other hand, Cloud also sensed a hint of something that would be one of his least favorites. "How?"

"Cloud," Cid noted, "only _women_ can enter Corneo's place."

The younger man lifted an eyebrow. "I know that."

"Yeah." Cid nodded approvingly. "So, if you're not a woman..."

Cloud leaned forward.

"...just be one."

Vincent flinched.

Cloud shook his head. "What was that?"

"He meant, if only women are allowed in Corneo's mansion," a new voice said audibly, "then you should disguise as one to get inside."

The mercenary turned to see Vincent, who finally took a seat somewhere closer to them. At first, he did not really get what Cid and Vincent both meant. That was, until he saw a blond, annoyingly-cocked eyebrow lifted, mentally giving an alarm of something Cloud thought was highly unthinkable.

He burst out, "No way! I'm not changing into some bloody _girl_!"

Cid lifted his chin testily. "You have a better a plan?"

Cloud cringed. "I-I--"

"Cloud," Vincent composed, "this is the best plan we have."

The blonde closed his eyes, sighing, "Well... If you say so..." Although Cloud pretended he was not irritated, he hated to admit it was a good plan... and that the most dependable companion of the moment stated the same. "Okay, it's a great plan," he confessed halfheartedly, "but does it _have_ to be me??"

"If it's not you," Cid crossed his arms, "who then?"

"Vincent could do it."

The subject flashed a vague look of dispute.

"He's not exactly homely, y'know." Cloud openly stated, "And he's got long hair."

"Excuse my ignorance," Vincent faked a cough, trying to hide his flushed face. "but is that necessary?"

"Obviously," Cloud opinionated, "you'd make a better girl than I would."

"Sorry to interrupt, but, eh," Cid said distinctly, drawing the younger two's attention, "Vincent's a fully grown man with disposed masculine features." He cleared his throat tentatively. "_You_ are still young and some of those things the other guy has are still developing."

Somehow, the comprehension failed to deliver the second issue a few hints.

"What does it have to do with dress-up?" Cloud asked with an annoyed tone.

"It means," Cid took a deep breath, slowly gesturing his point finger. "in spite of your lack of manly attributes, it's safe to say you'll make a better a girl." He watched Cloud dropped his jaw open. "I mean, you're a lot more girly."

It was inevitable the last word strike Cloud's nerve at its hardest.

"Thank you, Cid." Vincent bowed appreciatively.

"No problem."

"J-Just wait a second there!" Cloud scoffed, "You can't be serious!"

"Cloud," Cid placed his arm on the young boy's frail shoulder. "for the sake of Your Highness Aerissa."

The blonde groaned.

* * *

.

"Really!" Yuffie dropped her bottom on the ocher tile, placing her hands beside her knees. "Is there no way getting outta here?"

Tifa buried her head into her palms. "Looks like we have to wait for the guys then." she sighed.

Aeris was about to give a response of optimism as suddenly, a sound of an opened door echoed.

The three femme fatales promptly turned heads to where the sound articulated. The door. It was opened. It was the first time ever since they settled there, someone unlocked the door at last. However, to their disappointment, someone was by the door, evidently giving the three mental remarks of a narrow escape. Normally, Yuffie would knock out whoever it was and grant a heavenly opportunity to freedom. But even though it was highly unlike her, being someone who never beaten any purple-suited man to a pulp, she chose the shun the thought away.

After all, it would be too much of a problem if their escape would be reported all over Midgar.

"Now girls," the Corneo minion announced, "it's time to meet the Don."

-tbc-

* * *

.

**a/n  
**Not that exciting, I suppose. I wanted to avoid Cloud from being a girl, but looks like there's no way out of it. Well, anyway, in this chapter, I tried to draw Vincent's humor. I mean, after all, you wouldn't expect him to be all cold and silent, yes? Just about time his character develops, even after a short while.

For today, I'd like to give a brief explanation of how I characterize Cid Highwind.

Cid is just about as foulmouthed as Barret, even worse. However, Cid's vocabulary is a lot better (the whole thing about Barret being a literature genius is just for plain fun xD). In the game, I noticed there were several differences between Barret and Cid's speech pattern. Barret talks slang all the time, and has equally worse vocab and grammar (as shown on the game script). Cid just cusses a lot. His speech pattern is highly determined by his mood. When he's feeling average, he talks normal. When his temper goes high-low, he starts #$&!. But either way, he does have a li'l slang of his own.

In this story, I want to make him a typical "notorious pirate of the great infamous ship" material. So to add the effect, I'd like to have his vocabulary mastered, as royal wanted thieves conversed. Since our Cid isn't as moody as the original one (or just so he hasn't found circumstances he should worry about), his cussing rate hasn't come to the level it was in FF7.

That's all for now! Woot for the reviewers!

**Okami no hanyou:** Yes, Cloud _is_ going to save the day, thanks to Cid's suggestive plan! But yeah, that part of the story is supposed to be the next, right? Anyway, is my chapter really that funny? Because if it is, it would mean the world to me xDDD Just so you know, I'm supposedly a corny humor-fic author.

XXAeris4rmff7XX: Need to know more? Hopefully, this chapter would serve enough for your curiosity needs! Next time, it'd be helpful to be more specific in expressing what you need.

**Ex-Solider:** Yes... very comical. Finally, my first attempt on making a comical piece succeeded! Really, that's my first published comic read in God-knows-when. Anyway, keep reading!

**TBM:** Sadly enough, the school holiday is coming to an end... but being cooped up in the house isn't healthy either, and I've almost run out of ideas of how to spend my holidays on... hopefully, school wouldn't be much of threat this coming term!

Cloud and Barret are debaters-in-crime by nature, I suppose. Their arguments are unavoidable as Cloud's very straightforward and bold while Barret's hard-headed and stubborn. Oh, and BTW, we just reached the first segment of Midgar action this time around... if that would be okay. Although it's still very minim, and the predestined fight is still underway, hints should be popping all over the place. And believe it or not, I'd really love to rush up things and jump to the part where AVALANCHE breaks in the palace and meets the Turks. Those 2 should be the main selling points of the moment.

To tell you the truth, I think the scene where Cloud entered Honeybee was pretty cheesy. But then again, the chapter was fun to write. So fun, in fact, I couldn't stop writing more of it. Yeah. Maybe I should make a chapter like that sometime in the 2nd season? If there is any? xD

Right. The Turks are currently being focused by Midgar that any attention toward AVALANCHE sorta faded. The Turks, along a large group of more rebels, of course. Since these people are everywhere, destroying the whole slums should be the most obvious choice, right? And no. In FF7, slums are destroyed by breaking down the upper plate pillars. We're using bombs, as Cloud officially stated.

And... I think I had to keep the Cloud-dressup thing. Oh damn. Looks like things are gonna get more FF7ish from now on.

**Sleeping Starz:** It'd be a pleasure if you would please point my mistakes out! Anyway, I _am_ aware I still have a few mistakes lurking here and there as I completely overlooked it. Bah. Rereading my own written chapters aren't my thing. Heh. Lame excuse? I wasn't really up for the editing during the process, actually xP

And PACE!! I'm such a sucker in PACE! While I, myself, never really paid any attention with it... But yeah, keeping a pace in your story might has its downsides too. People usually want excitements come faster... and keeping mid-paced chapters is just so haaaaard.

**Clorith:** Where art thou?


	11. x: don corneo

_final__ fantasy vii and all its characters © squaresoft, inc._

* * *

**To the Sky**

**chapter ten: don corneo**

* * *

.

"Now girls," the Corneo minion announced, "it's time to meet the Don."

Aeris walked slowly as she tried shifting her balance, taking small but swift glances to either of her sides. She _knew_ she should have refused the order to change her attire to a better, decent one. She glanced down to the bottom of her gown. A pair red-laced sandals with sharp heels decorated her feet. Cocking an eyebrow, she began to worry about her previous clothes... and how difficult it was to walk with three-inch heels.

She turned to Tifa, who was biting her lower lip to distract the tension. It was clearly visible her steps were trembling, but not as hard as Yuffie's. The youngest of the three was sweating like mad, staring down at the golden porcelain tiles just to find a reflection of herself gawking nervously. The princess found this unlikely, for Yuffie was a crew of an infamous ship, she should have underwent more life-threatening experiences...

Perhaps, perverts were indeed better villains out of anything else.

Then stopped.

The young Corneo henchman stopped in front of a bronze metal-coated door, almost three times his height. Scanning at how it was designed, Aeris knew immediately this was the place she thought it was.

"On the other side of this door," the man exhaled, "is the Don himself."

* * *

.

"Ahh... it's you again."

"What do ya folks want... _again_?"

"Don't mind the matters, gentlemen," Cid grinned lightheartedly, resting his head by the metal fence for a closer look at the two fashionable guards of Corneo's mansion. "We've got a treat for you."

"Treat?" the first one recapped.

"Yeah," Barret replied, "somethin' for the Don!"

"For the Don?" the second man crooked his eyebrows in suspicion, eyes wandering about. The pair turned to search for a trace of a certain mercenary. "Hey, where did the chocobo head go?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Bah. Who cares 'bout 'em?" Barret shrugged. "He's still a kid, let 'em be."

"More importantly..." Cid announced.

"...behold." Vincent chained absentmindedly.

Then, a purple-dressed blond beauty began emerging from the background. She walked slowly to Vincent's side, whereas the two guards started gawking in distress. Eyes were scanning her distinct features. This woman was broad-shouldered, and she did not have much of a bust line. Denotes that resembled muscles were all over her arms. The lifted cheekbones too were a little too masculine, but still did not cease to show the color of her face. Truly a figure of a barbarian lady. The two men gulped at this part of the sighting.

Little did they know, it was the _chocobo head_.

"Whaddaya think? Ain't she a true beau?" Cid beamed ever-so proudly, patting the girl's shoulder. "Picked her up around the slums somewhere. A harsh one, which explains all these muscles."

Barret nodded. "'Might look a li'l dangerous, but she won't hurt a damn fly!"

Silence. Little by little, the two men's expression turned from gloomy to joyful.

Vincent secretly pouted at this.

Still caught in awe, the first man shook his head vigorously. "She truly is!" he strike in amusement, "The Don'll pay millions for such a girl!"

"Pay millions??" Cid looked puzzled. Something in his tone sounded as if he only half-believed. "Your boss must be a generous man!" he let out a fake compliment, "But we're giving her for free."

"FREE??" sparkling sapphire orbs glimmered in existence, "The Don will be most happy!"

"Such gratefulness must be paid back with the greatest deed!"

Both Barret and Vincent frowned. It was if the two Corneo underlings were showered by a glorious spotlight, leaving the other two on the side where everything was pitch black. Cid, though, tried to keep being content.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." he mused, "Just send him regards from me."

"Kind sirs!" the two bowed.

Vincent lifted an eyebrow. Barret shook his head with concern. "This Corneo fella does have morons as minions..."

"He sure does." Cid agreed, nodding his head approvingly. He turned to the young mistress, who gave a mixed expression of amuse and distress. "Hey Cloud! Now's the time!"

Cloud Strife honestly did not know how he agreed to accept the task. This was his first time he dressed up as the opposite sex, and he had officially stated he "hate every bit of it" by the first second. He had to spend his last three hours roving from shop to shop just to get a perfect clothing piece and a handful of accessories similar to the ones Tifa and Yuffie's had in their collections.

It was indeed hard to imagine why some people enjoyed cross-dressing. If he were a girl, he would sworn himself to invent a better efficient attire than that of a corset.

"What're you guys going to do once I'm in?" he asked in a disgusted face, "You can't leave me here."

"Don't worry," Cid crossed his arms, "we'll cover you up. Just yell out a shriek and we'll be comin' at ya."

"Or we'd sneak in the storage room!" Barret added suggestively, "We'll guard ya up."

"Okay," Cloud spun around, facing the two eccentric guards who were now standing by the now-opened entrance, "wish me luck."

* * *

.

"Sir, I've brought you the girls."

Aeris, Tifa and Yuffie gazed intently around the new room. It was large and vast, with gold borders indicated on each edge of the heptagon-shaped room. On the center was another heptagon shape. A dining table. A dining table serving meals even Tifa could not afford to cook. On the other side of the table sat a stout man in leopard-skinned suits, grinning in all his glory through his gold-covered teeth.

Yuffie sulked at this.

"Very well! Very well!" the upperclassman--Don Corneo--applauded his own luck, "You may go now, Smithy!"

The underling bowed and left silently.

"Now ladies..." the Don testified with a grin. A wide grin. A grin Tifa found utterly disgusting. "I start to wonder if my boys have forgotten to order you to change your attires? Obviously you _two_ look like one of them slum rebels! You don't happen to come from a savage bunch, d'you?"

The girls did not know how to reply this. They did not even know whether they should take it as a compliment or critique. Aeris knew Tifa and Yuffie refused to change their clothes due to several circumstances. _Perhaps, that's the way of the rogues_, she thought.

"Ohhh... not with the long faces..." Corneo chortled a laughter, which sounded too loud to be called a chortle, "Don't be shy! Have a seat!"

Gesturing awkwardly to here and there, Aeris sat on the middle chair, followed by Tifa and Yuffie at either of her sides. Hidden on the other side of her lips, her teeth clenched. Even such a smile would not fool her. She knew who she was up against with.

"Such _scowl_!" Corneo chanted dramatically, which the girls thought it was the worst of imitations. "No worries, my dear ladies... all will be treated well wherever you end up!"

Silence.

"Wherever you end up...?" Tifa recoiled, grasping tightly to either of her seat handles, "What does that supposed to mean?"

The Don paused, then guffawed heartily. Tifa was never any more distressed. Grinning slyly at the disrespected seventeen-year-old, Corneo enlightened, "My, I thought everyone has made it clear, that every one night in the week I would be given three choices of young girls, who one of them would be my special guest for the night."

"Yes, I know that," Tifa assured sternly, "but what do you mean by 'wherever you end up'?"

A pair of brows rose quizzically. The Don did not immediately answer. "Haven't you heard?" he frowned, "I choose one girl for the night, and the other two will be for my boys."

Aeris staggered. Tifa did not how to reply. She shook her head in disbelief and dispute. "But I thought--"

"Now, now, missy," Corneo gestured a hand, gently igniting a sign that stopped the teenager's words, "every girl that is sent to me is special, but I'm only taking one. Therefore, it would be waste if I let the other two go, so I would give them away to my boys, as I would do to you."

Aeris' face went white. Tifa mouthed a cry the Don refused to consider. Yuffie scowled in repulsion as she stood up, "You scum--"

The door opened.

Yuffie instinctively stopped her act as Aeris' hand caught the edge of her hip-length slacks, silently commanding her to sit back down. Neither of the three cared who was by Corneo's front door, although Aeris bothered to turn her head around. Secretly, she hoped it was someone she would call her lifesaver, but to her utter disappointment, it was just a lowly underling.

"Fool!" the Don snapped his head up, "I was just getting intimate!"

Tifa rolled her eyes exaggeratingly.

"My apologies, sir, but," the man inhaled hurriedly, "recently there's a fellow that kindly contributed us a woman as a gift!"

Don Corneo paused. Aeris' glittery green orbs ran back and forth from Corneo to his humble butler. Something inside her was curious of this new female stranger, although she was not as anxious as much as Yuffie was not. She knew this girl was nobody important, as they shared the same fate as nominees to Corneo's beauty slumber. She had to wonder why she felt a faint chill down her spine, though.

"A woman? Of what age?" Corneo stood up in joy. "Who is this fellow you met?"

"He didn't leave his name!" the man replied rather apologetically. "But I assure you, sir, he is one odd fellow."

Aeris furrowed.

"Odd?" Corneo raised an eyebrow skeptically. "How odd?"

The man thought for a moment, and answered, "I'm not sure... he seems like a normal one, 'though he cusses a lot, and he's got one big oaf and a gothic-looking man for company." he concluded, "Quite barbarous, but looking at how they give you such thing for free, I doubt they're with the rebels."

Aeris blinked. She suddenly wished the threesome were none other than her friends. _But where is Cloud?_

"Barbarous?" Corneo raised another brow. "You don't say... they're folks of these girls?"

Dull eyes flashed about. "I hope not."

Somewhat dumbfounded, Corneo took it as a jibe. "Very well," he huffed, "send her in."

The servant bowed, and opened the door wide, where behind it stood the uninvited guest. In an instant, the Don's expression turned from dreary to delighted. It was no surprise, of course. Women were always his mood-maker. Tifa and Yuffie did not bother to face the door, for they made an assumption it was a random whore a man in black picked up in Sector One. Aeris, though, right after she exchanged glances with this newcomer, she immediately hoped her two friends would glance back.

Even after being covered by layers of makeup and womanly fabrics, if it was not for Yuffie, Cloud Strife would never had been found out.

"O, glory!" the Don hastily went to Cloud's side, who was secretly pouting in distress, and examined the boy's feminine face. "What a babe! Young man, I'm tripling your salary!"

It was if a heavenly light had transcended. "Yessir!"

Strange how this pervert had a split-personality that constantly changed.

"Now mademoiselle," Corneo kindly gestured, "if you would please take a seat..."

Cloud glanced around. He can visibly see a mock expression from Aeris, and gritted his teeth at this. He had to wonder why Tifa and Yuffie did not bother to look at him, though. But he did not mind, that would spare laughs from the two giggly girls. So he sat beside Yuffie and--

--regretted that he ever sat next to her in such a spurious disguise. Yuffie, a master of costumes and camouflage, would laugh at him.

And she did.

"What is it, Yuffie?" Tifa turned her head around finally, and stopped dead. Her jaw slightly opened. Something inside her stomach was tickling. She mouthed, "Cloud?"

_Oh, boy. So much for getting away from massive humiliation._

"What's so funny, ladies?"

Cloud's head snapped up. _Where did the psycho _'yee-haw'_ing pedophile go?_

"Anyway," the Don circled around table, taking careful, steady glances at each of any one of them, "shall we?"

Aeris gulped, she felt a jump on her stomach, and she knew the others felt just the same. She was not surprised that Cloud did not show any hint of someone being nervous. After all, it was predictable that the mercenary would not be the choice of the night, due to his obvious features that shown those of a man. It seemed as if the Don was not interested to muscular women either.

Cloud recapped, "'Shall we'?"

Yuffie swung a knuckle faintly on the blonde's shoulder, signifying an upcoming threat.

"Now," the Don leaned forward, resting his body on the top of his large, sausage fingers which were balanced on the table. A grin suppressed maliciously, showing a hint of jeopardy, "who shall it be?"

The old man lifted his legs and crouched on the table, looking at all the world like a frog readying its prey by a lotus leaf, the tongue was ready to fire. He bobbed his head toward Tifa, who let out a gasp. The first thing his eyes were peered at were inevitably her inflatable breasts. Even Cloud had to gawk at them at their reunion three years ago. For all he knew, Tifa had the flattest chest of all the girls in his town.

Yet, the Don seemed to ignore those. Instead, he started scanning Aeris, who tried covering her face with loose locks. Cloud had almost forgotten the brunette was a world-class hunt. A royal princess of the Terrenians. Her face must had been more familiar than any one else.

So the Don overlooked her, and started examining a shivered Yuffie. _Thank God he's an idiot_. Little did Cloud know, Yuffie had always been a bait whenever Cid's crew were aiming a perverted target. But the poor rogue was never used to it. No wonder she hated it whenever she witnessed a wedding between a successful politician and a fourteen-year-old.

But the Don's expression did not change one bit, and before he realized, it was Cloud's turn of examination. As Yuffie sighed in relief, Cloud tried his best not to show any masculine tinge. Every time Corneo bobbed his head to either of his sides, he turned his head to the other. Not forgetting the weird stench this pervert had...

"It's DECIDED!"

Cloud's chair almost jumped.

"Uh-oh," he heard Yuffie muttered.

Corneo raised a thumb triumphantly, "The special guest of the night would be--"

The girls closed their eyes.

"--this tough-looking one!"

Silence ensued.

Cloud saw the girls exchanged quizzical glances, and literally gawked at him as if they had seen a ghost. Don Corneo was grinning, the widest grin he had seen tonight, and it was admittedly disgusting. He wondered if the girl Corneo meant as 'tough-looking' was Tifa, as she had the hardest fists he ever saw. That was, until he saw the tip of Corneo's finger...

"Me?" he squeaked.

The Don victoriously nodded.

"W-Wait a minute, I mean," he cleared his throat and readjusted his voice, "please wait a moment!"

Aeris was quite taken to Cloud's talent of voice acting. He had successfully imitated her voice and fooled the Terrenian queen. Even with a slightly hoarse voice, what he did was very impressive.

"Ohhh... what is it, love?" Corneo caught Cloud's hand, which seemed so small compared to his. "I love it when chicks play hard to get!"

Cloud fought back, but further attempts were useless. "No!" his manly voice accidentally went out in a screech, "You don't want me, REALLY!"

The Don looked slightly offended. "Oh?" he tested, "Why not?"

"Ummm," Cloud stammered, eyes hovering to every point of the room. He had a minor thought he looked utterly helpless in front of the other three. "well..."

"C'mon now!" Corneo started pulling the younger man's arm. "No time to waste!"

"Whoa!"

In an immediate, Don Corneo lifted Cloud's body up to his shoulder. The old man beamed in glory, chanting merrily, "Now to our bed of roses..."

"H-HEY!" Cloud shrieked on top of his lungs as Corneo kicked the door open, singing joyously by the corridor, being gazed upon by the Don's depraved underlings. "Lemme go!"

Tifa promptly went for the door, alerted, "Cloud!"

"Boys!" Corneo chimed aloud, "You can take the rest!"

Cloud's head bobbled. "What!?"

"Hey!" Tifa clenched her fists. "You can't do that!"

"Wah!" a man in glittery gold suit suddenly snatched Yuffie's arm. "Getta way from me, ya big galoot!"

Cloud started throwing his fists on Corneo's back, fighting for freedom. The girls seemed awfully miserable if compared to him. In the midst of men in suits, the three were crowded like ants to sugar. To his dismay, Corneo seemed impenetrable to his blows, even though none knew Cloud was a man. Perhaps, most of this politician's victims did the same, that the Don was almost invulnerable to punches on his back.

"You..." Cloud tried another blow of punches. "Don't touch them!"

_BANG!_

The Don went paralyzed, as he stared at the small crack on the wall, where inside a bullet peeped among the surface.

"Alrighty," a gravelly voice triggered, "I'll take that gift back."

Faint mist began emerging around the main hall, as the door boy realized the entrance was wide opened. Rising through the mist were three shadowy figures, stepping slowly into the scene with guarded arms. On the facade was a tip of a revolver, aimed neatly to the direction of the crack on the wall. Upon reappearing, a smirk came first.

"Cid!" Tifa calmed down, somewhat smiling in joy. "Barret! Vincent!"

"Intruders!" Corneo fumed. "Get 'em, boys!" he ordered.

"B-But, sir," a man stuttered, eyes attached on the size of Barret's mechanical arm, "th-they're armed!"

_SMACK!_

"Shuddup, scumbag!" Yuffie landed her foot after giving the servant a clean kick. "It's your fault for messing with us in the first place!"

_POW! BONK! SLAM! THUMP! SMASH!_

"And looks like none of you are much of an opponent either." Tifa stretched her arms, beaming in victory. Surrounding her were scattered, beaten men in disfigured composure.

Cid mused absently, "Looks like you guys can handle it after all!"

"But why do I have to be in this plot?" Vincent's eyes flashed monotonously, "What a waste of time."

"Stop bein' such a stuck-up!" Barret retorted, "Sometimes ya gotta throw yer pride as a hunter!"

Gazing unpleasantly at the sight of his flattened army, Don Corneo went mortified. "Y-You!" his face went bleak, "You've defeated all my men!" fists clenched, he gritted his teeth, "You'll pay for this..."

Then unconsciously released his grip to Cloud and dropped him. "Ow!"

"Come," the Don commanded, "BRIKIN!"

Faint sounds of giant footsteps ensued.

"What's that?" Tifa spun worriedly.

"I dunno," Cid took a silver spear from one of Corneo's exhibited knight statues, "but I don't think we're gonna like it."

"Cloud!" Aeris knelt down before the mercenary's head. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but," wiping the thick makeup away, the blonde motioned a hand around his corset, "this thing's killing me..."

_CRASH!_

The group paused, and gaped at the vast opening on the wall. The first object in sight was a massive blade halted in front of a gigantic figure. It resembled the look of a knight in shining armor, except it was giant and mechanical and generated by steam. As the mist began to fade, from the leaks of its large headpiece, a red vibrant light flashed sharply, hovering around and about.

Secretly trembling, Yuffie stumbled, "It's so... big..."

"And what the #&#'s flashin' from it's helmet!?" Barret barked.

"Damn," Cid pulled back his spear, "I never agreed on getting into _this_ much trouble..."

"Everybody," Cloud shouted, "RUN!"

The party immediately sprinted to the other side of the corridor where it brought them to the eastern wing of the mansion. Every now and then, Cloud would fortuitously step on his gown and trip, or Aeris would tumble over her high-heeled sandals. Cloud would had change his attire, but despite the Brikin's speed, there was no time. The princess, though, had kicked her shoes off and was running in bare feet.

But then, as the hallways of artistic statues and pictures ended, the group ran into a large painting of--none other than--the Don himself.

"How ugly..." Yuffie murmured in disgust.

"Now's not the time for nonsense!" Cloud screeched in all his glory of a crossdresser's manner. "We gotta find another way out before it finds us!"

"But it's a dead end!" Tifa remarked worriedly.

Barret muttered a curse.

"You ought to do it fast," Vincent readied his beloved pistol, reloading its contents with another set of ammunition Cloud was yet to discover, "because it's already blocking our way."

"Blocking our way!?"

Cloud turned to face the eye of the Brikin's giant blade. It was so huge that, even when automaton was not near him, its sword can easily reach him and slice him to pieces. It was scary, of course, how Midgar had invented such monstrous thing, and how a landlord like Corneo had it for himself.

"Damn!" he started reaching his back, as if his sword were there, "Where's my sword!?"

"Here!" Barret drew a smaller kind of the Brikin's weapon, "Ya outta bring it yerself next time, kid."

"Yeah," Cloud pulled his sword out of its glove, "thanks."

"Cloud!" he suddenly heard Tifa cried, "Behind you!"

"Whoa!"

A giant metal arm swung on top of his head, making contact with the wall as it turned from solid to scatter.

"Looking dangerous there," Cid gave a mock expression, "if ya can't fight with a dress then don't push it!"

"What do you care..." Cloud sneered. That was, before he caught a glimpse of another metal arm swinging to a certain brunette's direction. He alarmed, "Aeris, WATCH OUT!"

The princess gasped. In a matter of seconds, she quickly crouched to the corner of the hall, just a few inches beside the chaotic view of a massive mechanical knuckle and a destroyed piece of art. The painting of the Don was ruined.

Aeris coughed. Her hand was slapping into mid air as the filth of the destruction began to vanish.

"Aeris!" Cloud rushed to her side, holding tightly to her shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"Cloud!" Yuffie called, "Look!"

The mercenary promptly turned his head to the direction of Yuffie's index finger. Revealed on the back of the shattered masterpiece was a dark hidden stairway. Cloud furrowed his brows, he can barely see the stairs were made of stones, and it was a completely different place compared to that of this mansion. Faded scents of water and soil transpired gradually. It was an exit.

"A secret passage?"

"Hurry!" Cid demanded, "Hurry and get in before it gets us!"

Disregarding Aeris dim coughs, Cloud faced at the Brikin. Apparently, it was attempting to readjust itself, as both of its arms were still frantically attached to what they destroyed. As steam began fuming here and there, again, the glaring red laser started flashing about. It was preparing from another pursuit.

"Yeah," Cloud pulled Aeris up, "let's go!"

As Cid called the two once more, Cloud and Aeris began running through the staircase.

To her surprise, her feet--though they were bare--were not tired at all. Perhaps, it was because they were heading downwards, but she chose not to think of it. In fact, Aeris was more interested to know how long and deep these stairs were, so she peeped by the end of the banister and looked down. At a glimpse, it seemed almost endless. It was as if this stairway was a road to the center of Gaia.

But as the stairs came to an end, so did her imagination.

"It's so dark in here..." she heard Cloud said.

"Wah!" a voice squealed in the dark, "I can't see anything!"

"Calm down, Yuffie!" Tifa demanded gently.

Then after a little tinge of fire--_woosh_--the rock-strewn passageway instantly showed its structural outlines. They saw Vincent by the nearby flame torch, blowing off a small fire on the tip of a small wooden stick.

Regardless, Cloud started looking around for hints of further moves. Faintly but surely, he heard sounds of another massive destruction by the Brikin, but it did not look like it would fit through the narrow stairway. As he started walking deeper to the darker parts of the room, he could had sworn he heard voices of--

"Chocobos?"

Stood in front of him were three royal-crested chocobos with a rather large vessel bind around their necks and shoulders. Playfully, the harmless animals were poking each other with glee. Perhaps, due to the dullness and darkness of this secret hideaway, these creatures tried to kill their time by nudging their pointy nostrils. They were just chocobos, after all.

"A boat?" Tifa leaned forward to peep the dusty seats of the yacht. "Is this some kind of secret path to a certain place?"

"I wonder where it's takin' us." Barret pondered.

"And they're blue chocobos too!" Yuffie tickled one of them on the ear, which was greeted warmly with a lighthearted "_kweh!_"

Cid took a peep down over the edge of the pebbly platform. "Well, whaddaya know," he smirked weakly, "they're standing on water."

"Princess," Vincent's eyes peered at a wondering Aeris, "do you know something about this?"

Aeris cupped her chin with her palm. "Not exactly," she contemplated, "but in big cities like Midgar and Nibelheim, several upperclassmen such as Don Corneo have secret passages in their homes that usually lead to the castle. I may be wrong, but this might be one of them."

"Well," Cid deliberated, "it's not impossible. Besides, it's not like we've got any other place to go." he shrugged, "If we go back now, that Brikin thing's gonna chuck our heads off."

"He's right." Cloud remarked, "Let's go!"

_**-tbc-**_

* * *

.

**a/n:  
**Finally... UPDATED!!! So I guess I'm late by one day... but anyway, **happy new year 2005**!!! (w00t) Not to mention, this is our **10th chapter**!! Such way to celebrate the first day of the new year... Hope the best for all of you in this new enchanted set of 365 days! (hugz everybody 'til they're bright 'n blue)

Anyway, I'm so sorry for not being able to update as fast as I should be... If you've read my waffles, you would've know, but if you don't then... sadly, I've deleted it. prohibits non-story uploads. Bah. But anyway, as a compliment--although it's not much--I've changed the format of the story. I'll apply it to older chapters as well. Line breaks are starting to get annoying.

BTW, before you yell at me, yes, Corneo's character is a little OOC. But really, I hate dirty-old-men-type-of-characters so much that I think it's a stereotype. So instead of your typical perverted pedophile, I made Corneo a character with a split personality... and I guess you've seen it. Y'know, one time he's normal and all, then the next minute he's all "_Yee-haw--_" (mass sweatdropping)

Also, before you yell at me, the underground chocobo vessel is somehow inspired by the Gargan Roo. And yeah, I know that Corneo's pet is supposedly Rapps (and not a robot), but I never really like winged creatures, so sue me. BTW, the robot Brikin is actually from the manga MAR. I wanted something to look like Alexander but I'm VERY short in names.

Last time, I forgot to answer your reviews. So yeah, here I am!

**Okami no hanyou:** I'm so sorry for not being able to be the kind of writer who writes fast... Bah. I know. I'm a big slacker. But anyway, thanks for being faithful as you've been! (hugz) Hopefully, the next one wouldn't be such a time-killer. Keep your fingers crossed! Also Happy Saturnalia to you too!

BTW, regarding your FF8 question, I used to play FF8 a long time ago, until I got stuck in Disc 3 where I realized I was _so_ underleveled (meeeep).

**Ex-Soldier 1:** I didn't realize my story is funny so, thanks for having the time to laugh and gag with it!

**TBM:** Really... I have absolutely no idea the last chapter was funny. Basically when I try to write a humor fic, it'd turn corny. This fic isn't, and it made people laugh, now that's something interesting.

Ahhhh... those words... blame the Thesaurus for providing them. Sometimes I'm just so out of inspiration that I seek help from others... (gibberishgibberish)

**WildfireDreams:** WAH! Not another laughing reader!! (feeling somehow overstressed) Looks like I could write myself a humor fic...

**Videl:** That review was soooo comforting. Your words encouraged me! Thanks a lot! (hugz tight)

First off, if this really is your most favorite Cleris AU fic in the net then you must be crazy. For all I know, most people insisted the best Cleris AU fic in the net is my friend Krishna Faye's _When Luck Runs Out_ (which happens to be my fave too.) Secondly, I don't really think my writing is _that_ good, but if you think so then, that'd be my pleasure!

Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this story! I'm not sure this fic would cast colors to your Xmas break but... again, thanks so much!


	12. side story: rainy days

_final__ fantasy vii and all its characters © squaresoft, inc._

**a/n:**  
Several days before he met Aeris, Cloud sought Tifa in Nibelheim for a little _tête-à-tête_ in a rainy day.

* * *

**To the Sky**

**_side story_**_**   
**rainy days_

* * *

.

Tifa Lockhart sighed. Resting her chin on her palm, she began stirring a small metal spoon on her teacup.

It was black, as she adjusted her teabag too many a time. But that was how she wanted it. Dark, thick, bitter, with a hint of sweet. She did not forget to pour the contents from a pale violet jar, labeled _HONEY_ with stencil case, as substitute for sugar. She hated sugar, and had always been. Even though most of her customers grant sugar for sweeteners, she still hated sugar.

But she did not care. This was _her _drink. _Her_ cup of tea. She made it solely for herself. If there was anyone who ordered tea, she would bluntly serve it with a cup of boiled water, a clean teabag, and two blocks of sugar. No one in her bar had ever requested honey, so she cared less.

Poking gently at the floating smolder, Tifa pulled her cup to a point before her nose. A tender scent of blackcurrant filled her nostrils. She smiled in satisfaction.

Not many of her customers liked blackcurrant tea. Most of their preordered teas would had to be lemon, or green tea, or plainly regular ones. In actuality, Tifa had a variety of costume-flavored teabags laying in her closet, but not all of them were put to use, especially banana. (Truthfully, she wondered why there were people who liked banana-flavored tea.)

Faint sounds of contacts between thrashing downpours and her window sill ensued.

Somewhat drew back to reality, Tifa glanced to the window. The light, sprinkling drizzle had turned to what resembled a heavy rain. Another sigh. She took a peep at her customers.

The dark brunette was not surprised many of them were soaked, covered with filth that was either transparent and moist. The moment water had reached the face of the ground, she predicted beverages such as hot chocolate and coffee and tea would be the customer's pick, and instantly went to her cabinets to serve the desired ingredients. She can now barely see an opened grey pot with very little coffee beans left in store.

Tifa took a short walk to the window, still carrying her mug, ruby orbs peeping to the other side of the looking glass. Dark clouds filled her vision. With her dim and flickering lights and candlesticks, the _Seventh Heaven_ looked nothing but dark.

And it was raining.

Oh, how she loathed the rain.

_Nothing good__ happens in rainy days._

As a faint chime sounded from the bells of her front door, Tifa promptly lifted her head and voiced her usual "Welcome to _Seventh Heaven_," greeting. Normally, she never bothered to look who the newcomer was. But now, as she laid eyes on this person, she was glad to had looked at him.

He was indeed familiar. Or rather, too familiar. Tifa's eyes were first caught to the huge oversized blade the young man brandished on his back, which seemed to be taller than the wielder himself. Then there was the hair--blond, slick, and bristly. Raindrops ran gently down his dark leather vest, shining like shimmers of stardust sprinkled around his chest. More were dripping from his hip-length boots, which were kneecapped with iron. Cerulean pools wandered about.

"Cloud!" she beamed in unexpected wonder and delight, "What a pleasant surprise!"

Rubbing the pointy edge of his flourished, elevated hair, Cloud waved a hand, "Hey, Tifa."

"Have a seat, and," Tifa gestured a hand to an empty stool before her, examining the excessive drops of water pouring around his feet, "do you need a towel?"

"Ah," Cloud grunted, placing his Buster sword beside the coat-hanger, "that would _really_ help."

"Okay," the bar hostess opened a cabinet beside the one containing mugs and the likes. Not long after, Cloud saw a white clean towel around her arm. "here you go."

"Thanks." he took the towel from her offering hand, and began wiping every inch of face.

Tifa looked at Cloud for a moment, and studied his face. It had a pale complexion, perhaps because of the rain. But still, it did not cease her from looking at him. Tifa had always been quite fond of Cloud's face. He was not exactly handsome, but he was not bad-looking at all. There was something very attractive of him, both in and out. And even though Tifa had long ago given up her feelings to him, she still thought he was quite the looker. Imagine what man he would made five years from now.

"Hmm?" sapphire orbs peeped up, "Something on my face?"

"W-Wha," Tifa's face glowed faint magenta. She promptly looked away. "N-No. I'm just--well--seeing things." she glanced at Cloud's flustered face, "I thought there was a ladybug on your nose... just my imagination."

Cloud frowned. Damp towel wrapped around his neck. on Faint images of the color red with black polka dots emerged. "...a ladybug?" he unconsciously rubbed his nose.

"Anyway," Tifa said aloud. She never really liked vague conversations, so she changed the subject. "you want me to fix something?"

Somehow still considering her lighthearted joke, Cloud nodded, "Sure."

"What will you have?" Tifa questioned modestly.

"Umm," the mercenary looked at the menu board, which settled neatly beside the entrance to the kitchen, "just hot chocolate. It's freezing in here."

Tifa bobbed her head sideways. "Hot chocolate?" she recapped, her eyes wandering indefinitely, "You don't want the usual black coffee? It's just as warm as chocolate, you know."

"Nah, that's okay." Cloud shook his head. A tiny bit of his face looked as if he was about to barf. "I've drank enough cups this morning, and I think I'm getting sort of caffeinated... Besides, it's been a while since I had hot chocolate."

The dark-haired chuckled. "You know," she started, "you don't look ditzy enough to be caffeinated."

"Whatever," Cloud crossed his arms impatiently, "just make me one."

"Alright, alright," and with that, Tifa left for the food storage to grab a pack of fresh cocoa.

Watching her vanished silently into curtains of bead chains, Cloud Strife spun around, and took a gaze at the cavern.

It looked very dark, despite the dark clouds the sun was covered in. Even the chandelier was not working. He was not surprised there were less people in the bar. There were even children, but Tifa did not mind at all. The rain was too heavy, he can clearly the sounds of homing wind and blistering trees. Every once in a while, he would hear a thunderstorm passing by. Keeping the kids outside would be dangerous.

Then a vague, yet beautiful, soprano voice filled his ears. He turned to the other side, and found a small stage, velvet curtains opened wide. Amidst the background of painted flowers and trees and mountains, a girl--a beautiful girl--in indigo stood, brooding. Brooding by singing.

Clattered sounds of knocking beads surfaced.

"Hey," Cloud raised a finger, "what's that?"

Slowly stirring a metal spoon, Tifa took a glance to his finger's direction. A sharp and high voice pierced her ears delicately. "That's _Loveless_."

"_Loveless_?" Cloud repeated, "That play?"

"Yes," an indistinct tinge on the spoon emerged, "but the theatre group is only doing one scene. The one with the poem. We don't have the script."

Cloud shrugged. He never really cared about plays, even if it was the distinguished_ Loveless_. Secretly, he caught Tifa's last remark as gibberish, but he replied to it nevertheless. "Cid watched it."

"I know," Tifa began trickling a handful of marshmallows into the mug, "but he wouldn't memorize the lines. Besides, it's been a long time since the last play," she watched them white sweets melt, "I doubt he remembers the storyline."

A smirk chortled. "Typical of Cid."

Tifa smiled back. For a split second, she wondered how her friends in the Highwind were doing, but quickly stopped as a faint scent of sweet chocolate fleeted. "Anyway," she placed the bronze mug on the table, "here's your hot chocolate."

Cloud stared at it for a moment, that took the mug to his palms. A gentle smell floated again. "Thanks," he saw Tifa beamed, "and by the way, where are the others?"

"The others?" Tifa placed her hands on her hips, heaving a sigh. "Barret and the rest went to a casino at the south district, Jessie's off to buy groceries, and Marlene's taking a nap."

"Oh," the mercenary muttered. Even after the chocolate was already well-stirred, Cloud pouted at how the marshmallows were floating (which in his opinion, were like boiling lava.) He stirred his spoon firmly until the marshmallows exceeded... and disappeared.

"So," Tifa took her abandoned blackcurrant tea and sipped little of it. Thankfully, it was still warm. "what job brings you here? Every now and then you'd be going back and forth from Terrenus to Nibel."

"The usual." Cloud rested his chin on his palm. "Some noble asked me to deliver this weird statue of a big white cat to his friend around here."

"A welcoming cat?" Tifa rose a brow. A porcelain figurine of a white feline waving its paw first came to her mind. "Just so you know, you're more of a courier boy instead of a mercenary."

Cloud grunted a "Hmph," in distress. He buried his head on the table. In all honesty, he was brooding on how lowly his job was as a mercenary.

"Cloud," Tifa bent down, her soft voice trespassed his earlobes, "why don't you live in Nibelheim? The city's near to almost any territory, you don't have to worry about delivering tasks."

The blonde took it as slightly offensive. "You kidding?" he lifted his head slowly, "No matter how many times I've been here, I always get lost. Even Junon is better than this."

"Well," Tifa stretched her arms, "if you want to be a mercenary, this place is the best. This is the second biggest commercial city, you don't have to queue for jobs."

Cloud smiled lopsidedly. "Yeah, you're right. But this place is against my nature, so I don't think I would ever move here..." he took a sip of his chocolate, "By the way, this is great, Tifa."

The seventeen-year-old smiled in pleasure. "If it's against your nature then..." she thought for a moment, "why don't you join Cid's crew? You don't have to get involved with political regions."

Cloud stared at her dubiously, as if her hair had turned to snakes that would petrify him. "_Naw_."

She looked slightly taken back. "Why not?"

"I can't work in peace if I'm taking orders from a world-class wanted man!" Cloud twitched, "If I ever join forces with him, that'd be the end of the world!"

Tifa raised her eyebrows. _He's overdoing it_. "Really," she leaned on the wooden wall, "it wouldn't hurt to try new things. If not a pirate, why not a bounty hunter?" she saw his head rose, "That's what most former militia soldiers are after the war ended."

"Now I see." Cloud answered absently, "So that's why I've been seeing so many familiar faces in action." he said in a mumble, more like talking to himself, "By the way, being a bounty hunter means you're involved with the national government and such... too complicated."

Tifa shook her head incredulously. "Anyway, you still keep in touch with your old friends?"

"I can't." Cloud pouted at a small hint of solid marshmallow, "You know what happened to me during the end of the war... I got separated, remember?"

"Oh," Tifa furrowed daintily. Faint flashbacks began replaying in her head. "right."

"Besides," Cloud started, disregarding Tifa's last remark, "being a mercenary," his voice thickened, "had always been our dream..."

A glint on his navy orbs sparked, Tifa cannot look away. His eyes... they looked so sad, so empty, yet so determined. How long was it, since she saw Cloud in such state?

"I..." she can barely see a slight jiggle on his Adam's apple, "I can't let him down."

Tifa held tight to her teacup. She had only drank three swallows. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered, "I didn't mean to remind you such... painful memories..."

Cloud looked at his childhood friend for a moment. A weak smile suppressed. "It's okay." his voice trembled slightly, "I'm used to it. It's about time I have to stop brooding over his death." _Although still, I can't help but to feel guilty._

The opposite smiled sympathetically.

"By the way, Tifa," Cloud deliberated, "what date is it today?"

"Umm," Tifa took a spun and glanced at her daily calendar, a large_ 31_ written on the paper,"the thirty-first. Last day of the month."

Cloud lifted his eyebrows skeptically. "Oh, really?" he tested, "Then this should've been his birthday."

Tifa paused. She was just taking two sips of her tea. "It is??"

The eighteen-year-old nodded.

"Then," Tifa murmured softly, "he would've been nineteen by now, is it?"

Cloud stared at his mug vacantly. "Yeah,"

Tifa's heartbeat fastened unreasonably. She felt as if something was coming up.

"But still," Cloud continued, "his last his birthday wasn't very... nice."

Tifa's heart skipped three beats.

"I can remember it clearly," Cloud implied, "he just finished celebrating his fifteenth birthday, but then," he said nostalgically, "by the next two days," his voice leveled, "he died," it went deep, "died for me..."

Ruby eyes glimmered with vague tears. "Cloud..."

"It was raining..." he resumed, "that thin, long sword..." his eyes went dark, "pierced through his chest..." Cloud clenched his fists, "blood splattered everywhere..."

"CLOUD!"

A silence ensued... as it died away by the sounds of the heavy downpours. As if it was far enough not to reach them, a thunderbolt went by, revealing their blurred faces with its glorious, yet brief lightning.

"Cloud..." she began with a plea, "please, stop it..."

He stared at her. Her eyes were closed shut, as tear droplets lightly made their way down her pale cheeks. Palms were closely connected to her covered ears.

"Listening to you, no, about him..." Tifa opened her watermarked eyes slowly. "reminds me of... what happened to me..."

Cloud's eyes softened. He secretly gritted his teeth for his foolishness. He should had known better.

After a moment's silence, Tifa promptly realized tears were rolling down from her eyes. Wiping them away, she hesitated, "Oh, no... I-I'm sorry..."

"No," Cloud's bass voice shook her, "I'm the one who's sorry. I should've known better..."

"Let's just..." Tifa sniffed, wrinkling her nose, "forget about this, alright?" several tears started dropping again, "Nothing good ever happens in rainy days..."

Cloud puckered his brows quizzically. "What do you mean, Tifa?"

Tifa continued sweeping her tears away, slowly drying them away with her fingers. "Cloud," her voice broke, it was shaky, "you know what happened to me, right?"

He looked at her intently. He still did not know what she meant, but he did know the answer. "Yeah," Cloud whispered.

"You know," Tifa started, sparkling watermarks appeared in her eyes again, "that man who killed Zack... he killed Papa too..."

As if the outdoor thunder had actually caught him, Cloud's eyes grew wide in an immediate.

"He killed Papa in front of my eyes..." Tifa stared down her cup, grimacing, "and even though I wanted so much to avenge right there and then..." she held her cup tighter, "I can't..."

_A pale, soulless body laid emotionlessly, facing the rain with partial opened eyes and lips. It was a man, a dead man, evidently in his forties. There were little hints and tints of blood marked all over his white blouse, but the rain had washed away the crimson color that was splattered and surrounded his body. It was not surprising that very few still managed to stay there. After all, blood was thicker than water._

_Ignoring the cold, chilly deluge, a young brunette kneeled in front of the fresh carcass, facing down the paralyzed face, stroking her father's forehead as if he would answer her._

_But he did not._

_"Papa..." she whispered, tears sprinted as fast as the rain, "Who did this to you...?"_

_Then she caught a quick glimpse of an arising black cloak._

_She lifted her head slightly, and took a look at a pair of large boots, matching the color of the cape. She lifted her head higher, and found a dark green vest, with a bronze crested badge attached on its right, glimmering as the water shimmered its admitting color. She lifted her head even higher, and found a pair of emerald eyes pierced into hers, like a hunting beast to its prey._

_And she paralyzed._

_As long, beautiful strands of platinum hair sparkled within the rain, the man in black raised his hand, a five-foot sword rested in his palm--_

_"You're next."_

_--and swung it._

Tifa felt her hands gone wet. Wet with warm water. There was a small splash, flavored blackcurrant and tea.

"Oh no," she gasped quickly, wiping her hand on her short slacks.

"T-Tifa..." Cloud ignored the spoiled tea, "You never told me your father was killed by... by _ him_!"

"I know." Tifa said calmly, rubbing her fruit-scented hand, "I guess I forgot to tell you about it... or it's just me who hates thinking about it." she did not look at Cloud's agitated face, "Anyway, the next thing I know, I woke up in a man's house, who later took care of me and then."

"But really, Tifa," Cloud did not listen to her story's ending, "why would he kill Mr. Lockhart?"

The walnut-haired paused. She thought for a moment, but nothing came in mind. "It doesn't matter," she said listlessly, "he killed Papa and that's that. Ironically, on the same day, a year before, Mama died of Geostigma. It was raining too..." she reminiscent, "It's always raining in January, I wonder..."

Cloud did not stop to look at her. Maybe he should not had asked her too many questions. After all, Tifa had suffered just as much--or perhaps, more--as he did. Not to mention, she was a girl, and a year younger than eighteen. To think she had lost both her parents in her first year of adolescence was... sad. She even lost most of her friends, and went separated with the remains... and what could a barely thirteen-year-old girl do without her little group of friends?

Passing puberty without the closest people to you must be very hard.

"You do remember that all of our town was burned to the ground, right? You and the other boys of the town were sent to war." Tifa insisted on continuing, "Pity it was drizzling that day... the fire was still there even though it was raining..." she said in a voice so soft, it resembled a whisper, "And then everybody... everybody was gone... and Papa was the only one I had, but..."

With an empty, absent look on her eyes, Tifa did not finish, and Cloud knew what happened after that.

"I don't know why the town had to be burned down like that, and I don't understand why the royal family didn't help us either, but," Tifa shook her head vehemently, "I know I lost everything that day."

"Tifa, just so you know," Cloud piped in, eyes wandering uncertainly, "I was there."

Tifa winced. She slowly turned to face at Cloud, with a puzzled look.

"I know you didn't see me, but I was there when it all happened."

Tifa frowned subtly, somehow flashing a look of disappointment. "But," she scowled, "you never told me that. Why were you there?"

"I was sent home! My job was over! The war's ended! I forgot to tell you about that but," Cloud explained hurriedly, "when I came home to find my house in flames, you have no idea how mortified I was." he storied, "My mother was inside and... I didn't how to react. I went inside my house to find her... burned."

Tifa looked slightly alerted. She apologized, "I'm sorry..."

Cloud shook his hand, ignoring her plea. "Me and the others were preoccupied to rescuing other people, and we managed to find several survivors, including Elena." he informed, "But when I discovered you weren't in your house, I was pretty shocked."

The girl did not reply to this. _So he _was_ worried_. "I've escaped the first chance I got, but I didn't find you either."

"Yeah," Cloud conceded. "Anyway, when we found out that man was in town, two of us went after him and..." he broke off, "you know the end of the story."

Tifa nodded. "And ever since that day," she took her mug into her hands and looked out at the window, watery meteor swarms were still showering, "I concluded that nothing good ever happens in rainy days."

A soft soprano voice went to the top of the notches, filling the silence.

Cloud stared at her. He secretly thought she was being overdramatic, but it was understandable. Tifa Lockhart had experienced too many dreadful things in her life, he had to admit. _But to think that rainy days are always a bad sign..._

"Tifa," he said distinctly, almost calling her. She stopped to look at the rain. "You remember the promise we made? You know, the one in the well."

Tifa halted. A quick flashback suggested. "Oh, that one." a chuckle suppressed, "Looking back at it now, it seems so silly. Well, we were kids back then... anything could happen."

"Yeah," Cloud wrinkled his nose. A soft warm color tingled on his cheeks. "I promised you I'll be your hero and come to rescue you when you're in danger," he flushed, "and I also promised everybody I'll protect the town. Well, that one's more of a joint promise."

"But either way," Tifa played with her bronze teaspoon, "you did promise me."

"Hmm," Cloud swallowed a mouthful of more chocolate. It was not so hot anymore. "strange how I did all those promises." he murmured, "In the end, none of them were fulfilled. Really, I thought you were dead. I was so sad."

Tifa smiled at how her childhood friend was worried about her. "It doesn't matter." she said, "You're still alive, I'm still alive, you could save that promise for other times."

Cloud glanced at her, and beamed. "...I guess you're right."

"Besides," Tifa amended, "in case you're wondering, you _had_ save me... in a roundabout way."

Cloud lifted his chin in bewilderment.

Tifa bobbed her head. "Months after the war, I moved here and managed my own bar. I haven't met with anybody I could keep attached with but," she deliberated, "we met again, didn't we?"

Cloud raised his eyebrows. In actuality, he did not know what she meant. "Well, yeah, but," he wondered, "what does it have to with saving you?"

"I knew you'd ask that." she giggled at how Cloud was still ogling quizzically at her. "Before there was you, and Barret, and Cid, and everybody... I was breaking apart." Tifa said faintly, "I was still preoccupied by the thought that I was all alone, and I was just thirteen years old... imagine how emotional I was back then..."

Cloud fell silent. She sounded so bitter, yet very placid. Truthfully, he found Tifa Lockhart as rather impressive. Back when she was merely thirteen, she had managed to go through what she had went through--death of loved ones, loneliness, everything. She even managed her own bar by herself... and out of Cloud's surprise--especially to her--_Seventh Heaven_ was quite a success. Newcomers to the bar would see her as a regular waitress, but in actuality, she was the owner and founder to the four-year-old tavern.

He also wondered, why he was never bored of Tifa's story--her story of her past. Maybe because it was blood-induced, or at least that was how gothic people would say. Or because it was two words but _'Girl Power'_? That was Yuffie and Jessie's opinion (and to his horror, Marlene too.) Or perhaps because... she accepted cruel fate in a manner where she became better and stronger in the years to come?

That was it.

"Cloud,"

The blonde was pulled back to reality.

"You saved me from the thought that I was all alone," Tifa enlightened, "and _that_ is more dangerous than any kind of danger."

He looked closely into her vibrant crimson eyes. It was glimmering eloquently, in a way it was signaling something to him. A look that said "Thank you,"

"I can still remember it clearly." Tifa wavered, eyes rolling about the ceiling as if an imagination cloud emitted, "It was September. Flowers blossoming everywhere." her imagination ran wild, "When I found you, I thought you were just some evil twin... but you weren't at all. I was never happier."

Cloud looked at her eyes. It was emanating a warm glow. She was happy.

"You know, Tifa," he almost surprised her, "it was raining that day."

She cringed.

_A petite, delicate-looking young girl ran through the mist of the grave drizzle. She looked exhausted and slightly pitiable, with one arm hugging plummeting groceries of all sorts, and the other with gauzy red umbrella, matching her eyes. Trailing behind her were small drops the grocery bag trickled... and she realized they were dropping. But in such rain, she cared nothing but a warm blanket and a cup of tea._

_She pouted at the sky. _Why does it _have_ to rain, especially when I'm bringing a bag of groceries! And most importantly, why rain when it's _spring_!

_No answer, of course. The sky only replied with heavier water droplets, which caused even more pouts. She stuck her tongue at the sky, and awaited no reply. Her feet kept on running._

And nothing good happens in the rain... right?

_She sniffed. It was so cold, her nose was getting red. Even though an umbrella was protecting her, it was still cold as hell._

_And this drizzle... it was not a drizzle anymore. On the tip of her short skirt, she can feel a strong wind blowing the ends to the top of her waist, exposing an interesting view for adolescent males to see._ Thank God it's raining_, she expressed gratitude for the first time that afternoon. The heavy rain had blurred particularly everyone's view that nobody was gawking at her purple threadbare underwear, and that was about the best thing a rainstorm could ever be... at least to thirteen-year-old Tifa Lockhart._

_Then suddenly, she wished the rain would not blur _her_ vision. She felt somehow she had lost track to her bar. She also did not realize there was--_

CRASH!

_--a young boy running toward her way._

_Rubbing her bottom slowly as she waited the ache to go away, Tifa had unconsciously let the rain showered on her head, as it was kept dry until the huge bump. Instinctively, she ran her arms to every point she was able to reach, gathering her sowed victuals and more importantly, her umbrella. She tried getting up to her feet, but the pebbly walkway was so slippery, she would fall again once she got her balance._

_She also wished she could see who she was bumping to. Because if it was a noble or some sort, she would thoughtlessly run away without bothering to take her valuables and what so ever._

_An apology, of course, was still worth it._

_"I-I'm," Tifa stuttered nervously, hoping it was nobody hostile, "I'm so sorry..."_

_The rain had really clouded her. She could not see who was rubbing his head before her, although she very well knew it was of the male gender. A faint outline moved, Tifa can easily tell this person was at least a few inches above her, and hearing to his aches, his voice was at a stage where young teenage boys had cracked voices. However, he did had an interesting shape of head people were bound to gawk at. Barbed and... spiky?_

There's only one person in the world...

_She smiled pathetically to herself, it could not be who she thought it was._

_Still, Tifa blew a sigh of relief. She was glad she did not bump someone who was hard to talk to, or at least, hard to apologize to. Maybe this person might not be much of a talker, but having to see evidences that proved he was around her age, she was more than glad._

_But what was it that made her think it was someone she knew? Clearly enough, it was not the hair that resembled the shape of a chocobo's head. (Although secretly, she had to think why there would be anyone else with such hair other than this person she knew.)_

_"Tifa?"_

_She almost jumped. _

_This voice sounded strangely familiar... although it sounded a little different... but really, who was it?_

_"Tifa?" the boy said again, louder._

_There was something in his tone that sounded longing and... sad. What was it?_

_"Tifa?" the boy called again, now in a volume as if he was closer to her._

_She lifted her chin, and looked at him. He was bending his head to her, in a manner as if he wanted to look at her. So she leaned closer to him... and what previously looked like a faint outline of a chocobo's head... now merged into a certain face that she had known, longed, missed, and expected in the longest time._

_Her eyes were blurred. But this time, it was not because of the rain._

_"Cloud!"_

"Yup," he broke the little flashback, "it was raining alright."

Tifa did not flinch.

"Tifa, I don't really understand about your way of thinking... that rainy days are bad luck." Cloud blinkered, "But you know very well that we reunited in a rainy day."

Still no reply.

"I know it doesn't usually rain in springs when it's still early spring," Cloud placed a hand on his chin, being mindlessly thoughtful, "but you know, it could be a sign."

"Sign?" Tifa recoiled incredulously, "What sign?"

"A sign that's telling you should believe in rainy days." Cloud countered pensively, in a way Tifa never thought he would, "You said you were never happier when you met me, and it was in a rainy day."

Tifa stopped to look at him. Eyes began to drift indecisively to every direction. She hated to not consider Cloud, but she did not want to betray her selfish statement she had believed in for so many years now. _Rainy days are hateful_ and there were enough evidence to show... but was it? She met Cloud Strife for the first time in two years in a rainy day, where she bumped him and ogled at his chocobo-shaped head.

And did she suffer? No. She was _saved_. Her life was spared by the discovering of his existence. She thought she was all alone, but someone whom she loved and held most dear from the past came to her. That was not a curse, that was a blessing--

Perhaps, it was a curse too good, it became a blessing.

But wait a moment. What was this? A new street on memory lane opened... and there was Barret and Cid and, and...

_I was _ wrong_. How could I be so stupid?_

"Cloud," Tifa's voice was soft and melodious, she could had been a singer. It had been a while since he heard Tifa voiced in such tone, especially after several years. "did you know? When I first met Barret and Cid and the others... it was in a rainy day?"

Cloud stared at her for a moment. Her eyes were glittering. She was happy. "Glad to know you finally realize, Tifa."

The femme fatale smiled appreciatively.

Four years ago, Tifa Lockhart was a young thirteen-year-old girl raised in Nibel, who had lost everything she had in the war. She was small, fragile, and most of all, powerless. She had lost hope on living, yet still insisted on going on. On a showery day, she claimed to herself that rainy days were detestable and vile--it was warning of an upcoming danger.

Now seventeen years of age, Tifa had learned a valuable lesson. Rainy days may had eaten away the long-lost loved ones she had in her past. But at the same time, those rainy days were also blessings. In the rain, she reunited with the one person she thought she lost, and met new faces that would be the new loves of her life, and those she that she must protect.

The rain stopped sprinkling, and a warm light shone through her window. It was celebrating her victory. Tifa smiled. She was thankful she had gone through the good fight between her and herself. It made her stronger.

Facing her transparent reflection on the window, she whispered, just so Cloud would not hear her.

"Goodbye," she said to her old self.

**_-fin-_**

* * *

.

**a/n  
**I managed to finish this fast, to make up for the one-month waiting back on December. And it's pretty long... to my dismay. But I'm pretty satisfied. I always wanted an omake, so here it is!

Anyway, I know this is a Cleris fic, but here's a little gift for my Cloti fans... (avoids flying saucers) You realized it's nothing but friends' talk. Typical childhood reminiscing. You see, Cloud and Tifa are childhood friends, yet they almost never interacted in this story, so I wanted to make this omake, where Cloud and Tifa talk about their past and grief... and 'rainy days'. I imagine them having a talk like this in the game too, although yes, the one's who having "the fight against thee self" over here isn't Cloud, but Tifa. And I hope I didn't go too hard on her... about her hating the rain.

The other reason why I wanted this omake is 'cause I don't really like doing scenes where Cloud tells his story to people. So instead of that, I want to make a separated story where Cloud talks about it with a friend (and Tifa is the best candidate, it's unavoidable) and do little flashbacks... the kind of stuff. I might be doing more of this too, like a flashback story about the war or maybe Vincent's story... (I doubt he wants to share it to people so omakes are the best way to tell 'em all.)

BTW, I'd also like to take my time to describe the weather cycle here. Yes, yes, I'm following the Australian cycle, where it's summer in January and winter in June. Actually, I wanted to follow the American cycle, like most countries, but it wasn't snowing in the first chapter (it started on Aeris' birthday, so it should be February).

And one last thing, flames will be contributed for my little BBQ party. Wahoo--

**Clorith**, I am so glad to have ya back! (hughughug) I thought you were dead! xD Well, anyway, thanks for the compliment. I don't know how to say it, but thanks for making this a good bedtime story! (hugz again)


End file.
